Chaotic Trump
by sunwraith
Summary: After messing up the summoning technique, Naruto ends up in the care of the Invincible Idiot. With his body being returned to that of a six year old and a evil fur ball out of it's cage. How will Naruto's life turn out? co-written with Vongola Maelstrom
1. Tabidachi

This is a fanfic which was co-written by Vongola Maelstrom. It will take a different path compared to my original Negima Naruto crossover, NMAC. So don't expect anything to be completely parallel to it. I've actually planned this one out too, which is surprising since I don't even do that much myself. The pairings is already set, you have to guess it, I won't spoil. Vongola Maelstrom already beta-ed this too.

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR NARUTO, OR THEIR CHARACTERS...**

"Okay Naruto, I want you to stay put and not do anything stupid okay?" a tall old man said. He had long spiked white hair that went to his mid back. He wore an olive green Gi with a red vest over it, and had a large scroll tied to his back, lastly on his feet were geta. Trailing down from his eyes were two red lines that looked like tears. He was glaring down at a blond haired boy in front of him who had whisker like marks on his cheeks, three on each. The boy had his arms crossed and was pouting; his eyes closed making him look like a fox. He was wearing a disgusting orange jumpsuit, and had on a hitai-ate with an odd leaf symbol on it.

"Why do you want me to stay here! Didn't you promise to teach me how to do summoning Ero-sennin!" the blond boy, Naruto whined.

"Don't call me that! My name is Jiraiya you damned gaki!" the now named Jiraiya shouted, as he slammed his fist onto Naruto's head.

"Ah but Ero-Sennin!"

"No buts!" Jiraiya shouted, "Now I want you to stay here and practice summoning!" And with that Jiraiya walked away. Naruto sat cross legged glaring at the man's retreating back. Grumbling something incoherent Naruto stood up and walked over to the side of the stream.

"I don't see why he still has me practicing summoning. I mean I was able to summon, that big frog a while back!" Naruto shouted indignantly into the air.

"**_It's because you're an idiot!"_** a deep threatening voice taunted from out of nowhere. Naruto let out a groan as he fell to the floor. Naruto knew who it was. It was the Kyuubi no Youko, the reason for his tormented childhood, the reason for people not liking him and the reason why he couldn't get rest for the past few days.

"You damned youko, why do you keep bothering me!" Naruto yelled. Ever since he had asked the fox for help with summoning Gamabunta a couple days ago, the fox had been talking to him for no apparent reason.

"**_Because it's fun. Other than sleeping it's the only thing I can do from within this cage, that damned man put me in. If he were here I would rip him to shreds, just like you!"_** the fox roared. **_"But keep shouting out loud. I mean people will think you are crazy!" _**the foxed laughed.

'_I hate you, you know,' _Naruto thought as he neared the riverbed.

"**_I return the sentiment you know."_** The two beings sighed simultaneously. Hating each other was hard work apparently.

'_Hey give me some of your chakra. I want to be able to summon something strong again.'_ Naruto heard the fox grumble, but he already felt a surge of power running through him. _'You're not as bad as you think you know.'_

"**_Shut up gaki."_**

'_Sheesh, can't take a compliment?'_ Naruto shook his head and started to go through the five hand seals he need for summoning.

-Mindscape-

The Kyuubi was lying down trying to rest after giving the blond a tail's worth of chakra. He and the idiot didn't get along well, but he needed the boy in order to survive. **_"Sometimes this kid is a pain in the tail,"_** the Kyuubi thought to himself as he let the boy try the summoning. As he was resting, the Kyuubi felt something weird pulling at him. **_"Something isn't right. It feels as if...'_** The kyuubi's eyes snapped open **_"Gaki stop that...YOU'RE NOT DOING THE SUMMONING JUTSU!"_**

-Real World-

Naruto was trying the right hand seals for summoning, but thanks to holding onto Gamabunta for an entire day his fingers were numb. But that didn't stop him from trying to summon the frog again. Going through his five hand seals, he was about to summon and ignored the shouting fox inside his gut. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Something went wrong. Naruto fell to the floor. His fingers were digging into the dirt, as a nerve-wracking pain engulfed his body. His eyes were becoming red in cornea, and his veins were bulging out around his body. Naruto felt as if every single cell in his body was being cut into a million pieces. He rolled on the floor as the pain increased tenfold. He could even hear the Kyuubi roaring in pain. The ground started to tremble as he felt even more energy bursting from out of him. His skin was being peeled off his body and he was bleeding profusely. Steam was then being emitted from his body as his temperature rose exponentially. Up until that moment he hadn't made a sound, but when it got too intense he let out a scream that pierced the silent sky of the river. "AAARRGGHH!"

-With Jiraiya-

"Ladies, that's right! I'm the great Jiraiya!" Jiraiya boasted as he was in a bar with a lady on each arm. In front of him were various foods and alcoholic beverages. There was music playing "My books are a worldwide success! So I got the food and drinks covered."

"Jiraiya-sama!" the two girls cooed, as they hung off his arms. He was so happy that he left the kid to go do some more research. His fun came to a screeching halt when he heard a scream piercing his ears.

"AAARRGGHH!" Jiraiya's stopped what he was doing and his eyes widened.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya whispered. He quickly got up and placed several bills onto the table, and ran out of the bar. "Sorry ladies but something important came up." He kept running towards the river where he left Naruto with a horror stricken look on his face. "Naruto...Naruto, please be okay," he whispered to himself as he kept running towards the scream. When he entered the tree line he jumped up to a branch, and began jumping from branch to branch.

"Jiraiya-chan," an old voice called out to him. Looking behind himself, Jiraiya saw three people jumping behind him. One was an old man with white and red robes. His face was covered in wrinkles and had a few warts here and there. His eyes had darkened bags under them. This was the third Hokage of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "What is happening with Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know old man," Jiraiya replied. "I just left him so he can train by himself. After that I don't know what happened."

"So you don't know what happened Jiraiya-sama?" a man with gravity defying silver hair asked. He was wearing navy blue ninja pants and a long sleeved blue shirt under a dark green colored vest with many pouches. On his forehead was the same hitai-ate like Naruto, except his was tilted so that it could cover his left eye. A mask made of the same material as his clothes covered his mouth. "I was training Sasuke before this and he got mad when I had left."

"I had to leave the students for this, but I was worried for Naruto as well Kakashi," said a brunette man with pineapple hairstyle. He was garbed in the same thing as the now named Kakashi, except his vest was a forest green. Across his nose was a large scar. "I hope he's okay..."

"I hope so too Iruka..." Kakashi replied as they jumped to another branch.

"AAARGGH! NNNARRHH!" the screams were getting stronger and louder as they neared the area. When the four men got there they had to look away. All but one of them had been in war at some point in their life, but the site in front of them almost made them vomit. Naruto was rolling on the floor losing massive amounts of blood. A majority of his skin was missing and flesh could be seen, some parts had his blood darkened bones showing. The oxygen was leaving his body in the form of steam. His clothes were being burnt away by invisible flames. Naruto's screams kept getting louder by the second and his body was starting to deteriorate.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted as he ran towards the boy. When he got within twenty feet, he hit an invisible wall and was repulsed back. Iruka rolled on the floor before coming to a stop.

"Iruka are you alright?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded but went back to look at Naruto. A bright light suddenly was made underneath Naruto and a wall of energy that the four had never felt before surrounded him in a twenty feet radius, with Naruto as the center. The skies above them darkened with clouds that weren't there before and a large circle, about the same size as the one Naruto was in, appeared. Symbols that none of them have ever seen slowly filled the circle in various different colors.

"What in the world is happening?" Sarutobi asked. The energies around Naruto began to swirl faster at an exponentially increasing speed. The circle in the sky was getting brighter as the energies flew faster.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Naruto scream reached its peak as the thing in the sky grew brighter.

"Everyone try to get Naruto out of there. Now!" Sarutobi ordered. But sadly no matter what they did, no matter what jutsu the four tried, the circle repelled them all away from itself. Jiraiya even summoned one of the bigger frogs to attack it, but it too was repelled. Then all of a sudden Naruto stopped shouting and rolling around. The four men looked on trying to see what was happening. The gravely damaged Naruto stood up, blood still rolling off of him. He was breathing heavily before looking around. When his face turned to the four men they were shocked. More than half his face was burned away, leaving only flesh.

"**I'm sorry,**" was all Naruto said while looking at them. His voice was not his own voice. It was more of an amalgamation of his and the Kyuubi's. His eyes were mismatched as one was his regular blue eye, while the left eye was red and slitted, like that of the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi..." Kakashi whispered.

"What have you done to the boy Kyuubi?" the hokage demanded in a harsh tone.

"**Look no matter how much I loathe all of you I have a sense of self preservation,"** the fox responded. **"The boy is barely conscious as of the moment, and he was the one who apologized to you not I. However,I couldn't stop the gaki fast enough...he did some sort of jutsu even I'm not aware of. I only have a couple more seconds before this technique takes us..."** the Kyuubi told them.

"Takes you where?"

"**I don't know. We can end up in Kumo, Kiri or somewhere there isn't even humans like the bottom of the sea. We may even end up in a completely different dimension. I don't know where we're going. All I know is that we won't be able to come back until I can get my tails back. This jutsu forcefully used all nine tails worth of power. So at the moment I'm powerless to even stop the jutsu that the gaki has tried. I can't promise that I will help the brat, but I do need him to survive so I'll do what I can," **the Kyuubi told the four.

"Please let us help Naruto!" Iruka shouted as he put his hand onto the circle.

"Yes, please let us help him!" Kakashi agreed.

"**I would if I could. But it seems like this world is starting to reject our very presence..."** Kyuubi stated. Looking up to the sky Kyuubi let out a sigh of...was it regret? **"Looks like our time is up...Do you have any parting words for the gaki?"**

"Don't say it as if he's dying!" Iruka shouted, "Do you know how bad this is! Do you know how sad this will make Naruto! He finally found his place with us and now this has to happen! This is all your fault Kyuubi!"

"**I wasn't saying as if he is going to die. I was saying it so he can have something to remember before we can get back..."**

"Tell him..." Kakashi started his head bowed down. "Tell him I'm sorry. I would have been there more for him, but a promise to my friend and the council had me helping out Sasuke more than I could help him. I wish...I wish I could have been there for him more. If he does come back I promise to help him out with whatever he needs." The Kyuubi nodded.

"Tell him that I'll tell him everything...Everything that I've been keeping from him in secret. And I know that you know all the secrets as well fox," Sarutobi glared. "So please don't say it to him for me. It was my mistake for not telling him...or the rest of this village." The old man slowly rubbed his temples as tears started coming out of his eyes. "I owe him that much..." Once again the Kyuubi nodded.

"Tell him I'll teach him anything he wants..." Jiraiya said. "I wasn't there at all for him when I should have been. When he gets back, I'll actually be there for him." The Kyuubi closed his eyes and nodded again.

"Take care of him Kyuubi," Iruka threatened as he cried. "If any thing tell him, that I'll treat him to Ichiraku's when he gets back. That's all I can do for him now." The Kyuubi sighed and nodded. The light in the sky had intensified to such a degree it rivaled that of the sun.

"**I'll tell him you said goodbye,"** the Kyuubi said, as the giant circle shot a light that engulfed the blond entirely. Everyone who was there for the chunin exams saw the giant flash of light and went to investigate. Various ninja from Konoha had arrived and all they saw was the four men staring out into a giant burnt circle where only two foot prints in the center showed that someone was standing there.

"Everyone return to your posts! There is nothing to see here!" the hokage boomed as he left, motioning for the other three to follow him.

-Unkown Location-

Everything was dark. No matter what Naruto tried to do, he just couldn't see anything. It was as if some person had blinded him. "Wake up..." Naruto heard somebody say. Naruto tried to pin point just where exactly the voice was coming from. "Wake up..." Still trying to follow the voice, Naruto guessed that the voice was right in front of him.

"I am awake. I can't see though..." Naruto responded. He noted that his voice was not his own, and was a lot higher pitched.

"You're an idiot. Roll over you dumbass," the voice growled. Naruto would have smacked his forehead if he hadn't been face down. He turned over and opened his eyes. He saw a cloudless blue sky, with the sun hovering over it. Looking to the left he saw an expanse of desert, and it was the same to his right but he didn't see any sign of the person who was speaking to him. The blond then felt a weight on his chest and looked up. On his chest was a small fox that had crimson fur and patches of black on his paws and underbelly, as well as the tips of its ears. Naruto also saw a fluffy tail swishing in the back of it.

"Hey little fella have you seen who was talking to me?" he asked, his voice still not matching what it was supposed to be.

"I am the one who was talking to you, you idiot," the fox growled. Naruto's eyes widened and he slapped the fox away from him. He quickly got on his feet and stumbled away before looking at the fox just as it was regaining its bearings.

"What are you?" he asked as he put some distance away from himself and the fox.

"It's me you dumbass gaki. The Kyuubi..." the fox replied shaking his body to get the sand out of the fur. He then looked at the boy who was holding his gut and covering his mouth. "Got a problem gaki?" asked Kyuubi raising an eyebrow (do foxes even have eyebrows?). Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing obnoxiously at the fox.

"Hahaha, oh my god, hahaha! What happened to you! Hahaha! You're so small!" Naruto couldn't stop laughing.

"Heh, if you think this is funny, the jokes on you! You're small now too!" the foxed laughed. The boy stopped laughing when Kyuubi said that. Looking around Naruto saw a small oasis and ran to it. When he got under the shade of the palm trees and neared the water he skidded to a halt and took a drink of it first, to parch his thirst. He then looked at the reflection. His eyes widened at what they saw. He no longer looked like himself, but more like his younger six year old self. But his clothes were still the same from when he was twelve, and were oversized.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted. "Why do I look six!"

"Because you probably are six," Kyuubi stated. Naruto's jaw drop.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you were de-aged so to speak when you messed up on that stupid jutsu and transported us here. Oh that reminds me..." Using his tail Kyuubi picked up a rock and chucked it at Naruto's head, hitting it dead center on the forehead. The blond fell to the floor with swirls in his eyes. "That's for taking us somewhere outside of the Elemental Nations and putting me through so much pain you idiot!"

"Wait what did you say?" Naruto asked getting up.

"You idiot?"

"No before that."

"Putting me through so much pain?"

"No before that too." Naruto then got hit by another rock. "Not that you damned youko! I meant after that but before everything else!"

"Oh..." The fox then sighed. "Gaki you better sit down. I have a lot to tell you. And I want you to hold your complaints, questions and whines till the end got that?" Naruto opened his mouth but the Kyuubi's glare shut him up. So for what seemed like countless hours Kyuubi told Naruto what had happened, since the fox woke up. He explained that they are no longer in their _world_ and probably have a very small chance of returning to their world. He also told Naruto the farewell comments from his teachers, this made Naruto cry, but Kyuubi told him to shut up seeing as he still had stuff to say. Kyuubi then said that he couldn't access his youki for some reason and that all of Naruto's chakra pathways were crushed somehow, leaving him utterly incapacitated. He then went on to say that Kyuubi couldn't go to far away from Naruto or both of them will experience a shock like no other, seeing as he walked away a good twenty meters before being zapped.

"How do I know you're not pulling my leg? I mean for all we know, we could be in Suna..." Naruto questioned.

"I had thought of that too but...it's too cool to be Suna in this time of year. It should be blazing hot...That and the wild life is rather dangerous compared to the elemental nations..."

"What?" Naruto asked. The Kyuubi pointed to the sky and Naruto followed it. Looking up he saw a massive creature; even bigger than Gamabunta fly over head. "Whoa...What was that thing!"

"From the looks of it...some sort of dragon," Kyuubi replied jumping up onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Cool I've never seen a dragon before! Do you think we'll get to see one up close?"

"Gaki, you don't need to act all stupid and tough with me. I've known you since birth, so you don't have to hold back your tears."

"I'm not acting tough I'm..." Naruto felt the Kyuubi pat him on the head using his tail, and actually saw concern flash through the fox's eyes. Naruto sighed and fell to his knees sobbing into his hands. The fox just sat there waiting for him to stop. After a couple of minutes, the boy stopped his crying and wiped away his tears. "Thanks."

"For what?" the Kyuubi asked stretching his stiff limbs.

"For just being there. You aren't as bad as you look you know that?" Kyuubi's eyes bulged out of their sockets and he turned to the boy.

"If you ever say that once we return to the Elemental Nations I will rip your throat out am I clear?" Kyuubi threatened, baring his fangs. Naruto gulped and nodded his head quickly. "Good I have a reputation to keep up and I don't want it tarnished by you." The fox then stiffened. "Someone's coming..."

"Huh?"

"Hide you idiot!" the fox hissed and the two dove underneath some bushes to hide from whom ever was approaching the area. The two saw a pair of feet with black shoes and white jeans stopping in front of them. Now that it was much closer, Naruto could feel the overwhelming power coming off of whoever was standing in front of them. Kyuubi nudged at Naruto's arm getting the boy's attention. The fox made a motion to leave and Naruto nodded. But as the two were about to run, a pair of hands grabbed them and pulled them out of the bushes.

When both Kyuubi and Naruto were out of the bushes they were face to face with a giant of a man with dark skin and long spiked white hair. He had on a blue short sleeve jacket, and a magenta headband. He had a scar across his nose just like Iruka. The man had muscles almost everywhere. He had a smirk on his face when he stared at the two in his hands. The man opened his mouth and spoke but Naruto and Kyuubi didn't understand what he was saying. "Huh?" the two said at the same time. The man spoke again but Naruto and Kyuubi didn't understand.

"Okay I have no idea what this man was saying?" Naruto whispered to Kyuubi.

"I have no clue either," Kyuubi stated. "But once he puts us down, we run for it okay?" Naruto nodded. The man in front of them had a frown on his face and was thinking hard about what to do. Slowly he put the two down and let go of Naruto's collar and the Kyuubi's fur. As soon as two's feet touched the floor they ran away as fast as they could. The two heard the man chuckle and looked behind them. The man wasn't there. And since they weren't looking they bumped into a hard wall. "Wait there wasn't a wall here was there?" Kyuubi asked with a sigh.

"Nope...so that means..." Naruto sighed as well as they were picked up by the scruff of their necks. The man didn't seem to be angry; he didn't even seem to be irritated. In fact he look just plain happy that they tried to escape. They heard the man muttering a few words as he held them. "Do you think this guy is crazy?"

"What type of crazy? That Gai-sensei of yours crazy or Gaara crazy?"

"Um from the feel of things Gai-sensei crazy..."

"Yeah I get the same vibe..." There was a small flash that blinded the two and then they felt different. "Did he do something?"

"Yes I did something?" the man replied.

"Oh you did..." Kyuubi replied. Both he and Naruto nodded their heads before stopping. "WAIT WE CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!"

"Ah yes and I can understand you two little fellas," the man chuckled. "Now what were you doing in my house?"

"Huh? Your house?" Naruto asked. The man smirked again as an illusion had disappeared showing a bigger oasis than what was originally there. There was even a large building and a pagoda on the giant lake. "Wow...that was cool..." Naruto said in awe.

"Gaki, pay attention. Or if you haven't noticed that we are still caught by some man we don't even know?" Kyuubi growled.

"Oh right...who are you, you old geezer?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Cheh, still no respect for his elders."

"Hahaha," the man bellowed. "It's all cool little fox. Having no respect is nice sometimes. My name is Jack Rakan. Nice to meet you uh..."

"Naruto Uzumaki...OW!" Naruto tried to rub his head as he glared Kyuubi as he retracted his tail. "What was that for!"

"Don't give away important information to people whom you don't know," Kyuubi growled. "Sheesh for a ninja you're still pretty stupid."

"A ninja huh?" Rakan asked. The Kyuubi's eyes widened as he realized his slip up.

"Don't give away any information huh?" Naruto deadpanned.

"You two still haven't answered my question. What are you doing in my house?" Rakan asked again.

"Give us one moment," Kyuubi motioned. Rakan nodded his head and put the two closer two each other so they can whisper.

"So what do you think we should do?" Naruto asked.

"Well if it is anything to go by...this man could kill us if we try to run. Did you feel his power?" Naruto nodded. "So trying to run is out of the idea, he can catch us in a blink of an eye. I also think he is much stronger than he gives away, so fighting him is also out of the question. He also seems too smart for his own good, though he gives off an air of stupidity just like you..."

"Hey!"

"...So lying is out of the question."

"So what does that leave us with?"

"Tell him the truth," Kyuubi sighed. "We are at a serious disadvantage if you look at all the variables." Naruto thought about it and nodded. "Rakan-san we are ready..."

"Ah okay," Rakan stated separating the two. "So are you going to tell me what you are doing in my house?" The Kyuubi sighed and began to speak, telling Naruto to shut up each time he opened his mouth. He explained everything to the man, hopefully to not anger him. After a moment they finished, man slowly put them down to the ground and the two didn't run away. "So you are telling me you want to find a way home?" The two nodded. "Well I'm sorry to say that even in this world, we can't do inter-dimensional traveling."

"What do you mean by this world?" Kyuubi asked. Rakan rubbed his chin and thought about what to say.

"Well I guess since you explained your situation to me, I should tell you something about myself and this world." Rakan went into a large speech about where they were, the world of Mundus Magicus, a world where magic and fantasy was real. Apparently the two had arrived in this world right after a crisis that affected the whole magical world. He also explained that he was one of the few heroes of this world and helped save it. Naruto's eyes were wide in awe, while the Kyuubi took everything the man had to say in stride.

"That is soo cool! I mean magic does exist!" Naruto shouted while throwing his hands into the air. This had Rakan bellowing in laughter.

"Why are you telling us this?" Kyuubi asked seriously. "What do you have to gain by telling us all that information?"

"Absolutely nothing. But as you were saying in that little conversation you and the boy had while whispering...you had everything to gain and I could crush you like a bug if I wanted," Rakan smiled. "So what are you two going to do?"

"We'll try to live on our own here and try to figure out what to do from there," Kyuubi sighed.

"Yeah. I might as well try to learn how to do magic as well..." Naruto sighed as well. "I mean how hard could it be?"

"Hmmm...say Kyuubi...how about you two stay with me? I can teach the gaki and have him learn some magic with me?" Rakan said.

"Really?/Really!" Kyuubi and Naruto asked at the same time.

"Yes really, but..."

"But?" the two copied.

"You have to pay me 100 million magic dollars."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted indignantly. "100 million...mmmph" Kyuubi jumped up onto Naruto's shoulder and used his tail to muffle his mouth.

"Give us another moment," Kyuubi forcefully laughed. The two walked over a bit and began to argue, and Rakan just watched in humor. The blond started waving his arms and the fox growled louder. They then began to wrestle, but in the end Kyuubi was sitting on top of Naruto, with a smirk on his face. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off before the two walked baxk over to him. "Take us to a casino and we will get your money in three hours." Kyuubi stated.

"Oh really now?" Rakan laughed. "Are you sure you can pull it off?" The Kyuubi laughed and shook his head, while looking at Naruto.

(Time skip three hours, at a casino in a city)

Rakan was standing outside the casino door waiting for Naruto to come outside. "Heh, I highly doubt that these two will be able to get that much within three hours," Rakan laughed to himself.

"Oh ye of little faith," Kyuubi snickered as both he and Naruto walked out of the casino with a bag of money.

"How much is in the bag?"

"1 million magic dollars," Naruto said with confidence.

"So you couldn't get the other 99 million?" Rakan laughed.

"Oh no, we got it alright! We just couldn't carry it all. They're delivering it by hovercraft," Naruto pointed up. Looking up Rakan's jaw dropped as a hovercraft was lifting countless bags of money. "Is that enough to cover it?" Naruto put his arm out to shake hands with the guy. Rakan's mouth opened and closed multiple times before smirking.

"Well kid, it looks like you got yourself a deal!" Rakan shook his hand. Naruto jumped up and down and the Kyuubi hopped up onto Rakan's shoulder.

"That's not the only reason is it?" Kyuubi asked with a smirk.

"He's going to be our money ticket if we run low," Rakan laughed maniacally, the Kyuubi following suit.

-Chapter End-

There you go the first chapter. Read and review fellas and...gals I guess. Other than that I ran out of things to yack at you.


	2. Hime

AN: Hello everyone my name is Vongola Maelstrom! As the co-author of this story I'd personally like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. Sunwraith and I were pleasantly surprised to see that our story is so popular right from the start!

I also want to inform you guys that the timeline in this story is slightly different from canon Negima. Your probably confused by what I mean at the moment, but you'll understand by the end of the chapter.

Also if there are any Reborn fans out there, I am currently writing a Naruto crossover with Reborn called "Something Worth Fighting For." Please go and check it out when you get a chance.

One final thing. Sunwraith and I have decided to keep the pairing secret for the moment, so you guys will just have to keep reading to find out.

*Sorry to intrude, but Sunwraith here, I want to say that **We do not own the series that had inspired Naruto's moves.***

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR NARUTO, OR THEIR CHARACTERS…**

All was quiet in the Hellas Empire. Since the war had ended five years ago nothing much has happened. The peace and prosperity had people happy and well. Even the rather hot headed Theodora third princess of the empire, who usually caused trouble, had been quiet for a long time. This had surprised people to a certain degree and they were willing to take it. This happy silence was broken on a day most people would want to forget.

At the large extravagant castle where the royal family lived, with its large spires and multiple floors, a very large explosion could be heard, shattering all the windows. The staff within the castle sighed at what was happening. "Get back here and gives those back you little twerp!" screeched the voice of none other than said third princess. A pair of guard's in front of the throne room shook their heads when they saw a small dark blur run past them, followed by their princess. She was garbed in a short black battle skirt and a matching corset, with a garter being attached to black stockings. Her skin was a nice tan and her long blond hair flowed in the wind. This was the 15 year old (3 year old in Hellian years) princess Theodora.

"Twerp! I may seem nine but I'm fifteen! You're only older by a little bit!" a young male voice retorted back. The person she was chasing was a lot shorter than her, probably a good foot and a half. Loose white silk pants covered his legs, accompanied by black boots with matching fingerless gloves on his hands. Theodore caught site of his red T-shirt under his long hooded white coat, and in his hand was a small brown package. The hood was on his head, but she still knew who this idiot was.

"I don't care if you're five year older than me or if I'm twenty years older than you! Just give me back what you stole!" the princess thundered as the two rounded a corner and sped down a long corridor.

"I would if I could but this is training!" the boy shouted back. He slid under a large sofa being moved by two servants and righted himself as he passed it by.

"Guards seize that twerp!" Theodora shouted as she ran under the sofa as well. The fugitive looked in front of him and saw five armored figures standing at the end of the hallway, lances at the ready to fight him. The boy's lips turned into a smirk as he saw them.

"Sorry guys but you're in my way!" he said jovially as he ran towards them. The figure stopped in front of the one directly in the middle and pulled back his left fist, the package in his right. An orange aura engulfed him, and when he felt a small pulse within it, he punched the guard. Right after it connected, he sent a barrage of five more, lifting the person into the air. Following his opponent, the thief did another five punches encased in the orange aura, sending him back even more. The thief finished doing another flurry of punches leaving the person suspended in the air. For every hit that had connected, more of the orange aura had burst forth from his fist. As the thief touched the ground, the armor of the guard in mid air broke down and was sent spiraling into the wall behind him. All of this happening within the time span of twenty seconds.

Then with a smooth flick of his left wrist, the thief conjured up three dark crimson orbs that floated above him sending a barrage of energy projectiles that stunned his opponents and knocked them out. Smiling at his handy work, the thief nodded before feeling some killing intent aimed at him. Looking behind him, he saw the princess gain ground on his position. "Damn," the thief cursed and began to run again. Running down a corridor, he talked aloud as he ran. "Hey where are you?"

'_I'm in the position you told me to be waiting at you dumbass. Where are you?'_ a rather impatient male voice stated.

"Running down the corridor right now, Theodora is still on my tail." The thief stopped talking for a moment when he saw another group of guards in front of him.

"Halt!" the one in the middle shouted. Mentally cursing the idiot who made him do this sort of training, the thief jumped up in to the air. He seemingly was going to land right in front of where the guards were standing, but then kicked off the air giving him a second jump and landed right behind them in crouch before taking off in a mad dash. This left the guards in a confused state seeing as he didn't attack him.

"What are you idiots doing gawking there! After him! He stole some precious item!" Theodora shouted, her face growing redder by the second due to her fury. Not wanting to end up on the wrong end of the stick when the princess was furious, they ran after the thief.

The thief in question hit a four way intersection at the halls. Taking a chance to see where his pursuers were, he looked over his shoulder. There they were only twenty feet behind him, with a very furious princess in the lead. As he passed the intersection he dropped the package and kept running. Theodora sighed in relief, seeing the person they were chasing drop the thing he stole. Just as the group got within five feet of it, a red blur shot out from the left side and darted down the adjacent corridor. Theodora's jaw dropped at what just happened.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she shouted into the air. "How can I forget about the twerp's partner! After that fox!" So once again the chase was on.

The fox being chased, had dark red fur with black patches on the paws, tips of the tail, ears and snout. The thing that set it apart was that it had two tails instead of one. In it's mouth was the brown package its partner was holding onto only a few seconds ago. It skillfully dodged left and right as it ran, evading magical arrows being sent his way. Arriving at another intersection, it stopped moving all together. Theodora didn't want to get her hopes up, in case of anything bad were to happen. Just as she thought it, the thief ran by, grabbed the fox placing it on his shoulder and ran down the corridor. As the guards and the disgruntled princess arrived at the intersection, they saw the boy going towards a stained glass window. In his right hand, black and purple colored electricity began to flow as magic filled the air. An orb the size of a basketball and the same color as the electricity then appeared in his hand. The thief then through it forward with a shout of "Aura Ball!" The orb of darkness collided with the window, destroying it and a good portion of the wall as well. The thief and his partner then jumped out of the window, and with an audible popping noise Theodora knew they just teleported.

"Damn it!" she huffed and stomped her feet. "I need to get that back before he gets back to his master..."

"What is it that he stole princess?" one guard bravely asked.

"He stole something rather personal to me..." Theodora stated with a defeated sigh, as she walked over to the wall, and looked over the vast city she was in.

(Unknown Alley Way)

A large sky blue ring appeared on the floor of a seedy alley, and with a popping noise the thief and his fox companion materialized into the alley. Landing on one knee the thief let out a sigh of relief. "Well damn, wasn't that just stupid. I don't see how stealing a pair of underwear from Theodora is going to help me train," the thief whined. He pulled down his hood, to reveal an older looking Naruto at the scrawny age of nine. However, compared to his past time when he was nine he had more muscle this time around thanks to the training of Jack Rakan, for the past three years. He sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall of the building behind him. "I mean seriously? What's the point of stealing some girl's underwear? It's just sick and wrong."

"Kit, it functions the same way as your old Sexy no Jutsu. That was to distract guys, this one is used to distract girls," the fox on his shoulder told him.

"Still sick and wrong on so many levels Kyuubi," Naruto mumbled his response. "I don't see what's so special about it! I mean both the old geezer and Ero-sennin are like this."

"You may be fifteen, yet you still think with a twelve year old mind kit." Kyuubi stretched and curled itself on his shoulders, giving a small yawn. "Well, if you need me...don't wake me." Naruto frowned as he got up and walked out of the alley.

"Yeah go to sleep while I walk miles home why don't ya." Naruto checked to make sure he still had the package on him before setting off towards the desert. "Though you could feel the sexual tension between Theodora and Rakan when they see each other. But that is just nasty thinking about it...I mean he's like 50 something and she's only in her teens." When the image popped up into his mind, Naruto ran over to a trashcan and puked out the contents of his stomach. "Guh..I have to stop doing that." Shuddering as the remnants of the image stained his mind, he decided to run as fast as he can to get to the small oasis in the desert he called home, before another disturbing image appeared in his brain.

(Time skip 5 hours-Rakan's Home)

Naruto walked through the shifting veil that he had to learn to put up onto the place he has come to call home for the past three years. During the entire trip back Naruto had thought about what had happened since his arrival in the magical world. The day right after he was accepted as Rakan's "apprentice", Naruto was rudely awakened at 4 in the morning in order to run laps around the area. At first Naruto thought he meant the oasis, but he was sadly mistaken and was forced to run from the oasis to a nearby city, which was a good five miles and back. Naruto had promptly given up on the run back. This was then followed up by a hellish amounts of push ups, sit ups, endurance training and various other things Rakan could think of to increase his physical abilities to a large degree. This man's work ethic put that of Might Gai's to shame. The crazy old geezer worked him to the ground on daily basis, save for when they ran out of money. When that happened they took him to a casino in some other country and basically made them give up their money to him. Lady luck was just on his side apparently.

It wasn't until his second year of training that he started learning magic. Rakan and Kyuubi snorted when they thought he should learn the basics. Heck they only spent one day on teaching him that, drilling it into him until he actually knew what to do. The following proceeded with the trio trying to find the right type of magic to teach Naruto. They had gone to several books stores to find the right one to match up with his personality. Each time there was a failure, they were nearly run out of the store by the owner, who was screaming bloody murder when the blond burnt several ancient texts. The only reason they were allowed back into those stores was because Rakan new the people.

It was on the second week of searching they found two tomes that had gotten Naruto's interest, as well as it hasn't met the catastrophe known as Naruto yet. Both were bound with thick leather one black with violet letters the other white with golden letters. Naruto opened the white bound book first that had the words "Tome of Heroes" on it. It had detailed instructions to the moves of several heroes from all across time and the various lands, how it got there no one knows. The black one was called the "Tome of Villains" which was almost the same as the other book, except had the magic and abilities of several villains listed down. When they asked to buy it, the owner stated that it's a two for one deal, seeing as they were both missing half it's content each.

From that point on, they added various magic training to his already large amount of physical training. Rakan decided to teach him weapon handling as well seeing as some of the moves from within the tomes required weapon skills. From what Naruto had learn in those two years, he considered himself rather...mediocre at his skills. But that was okay, he was training for only two years. It was also during this time Naruto had experienced his first kill. A group of assassins had been planning on killing a representative from Ostia. Rakan and himself had went to fend them off. When one of the people got close to the representative, Naruto reacted and stabbed him through the heart with a blade. The blond couldn't stomach his food for days, and was balling. He had just taken the life of another person, and it got to him bad. Rakan and Kyuubi did their best to comfort him, and with time Naruto got better, but the sting of killing was still fresh in his mind and that gut wrenching feeling of taking a life never left him, and Rakan told him that its okay. If he didn't feel anything when he killed, that was when Naruto should worry.

Rakan also took this time to teach Naruto about the advanced technology in the world. Compared to his home where the most advanced piece of technology were old computers with green and black screens, this world was so advanced that Naruto almost couldn't handle it at first. But little by little he had gotten used to the tech of this world.

That was when the fact that he wasn't in _his_ world anymore finally registered in his brain. It wasn't that he didn't like this world, he actually loved it here. He was just homesick from time to time, thinking about how his friends were doing now and what Jiji was doing. He wondered if they still remembered him, if Lee was still as crazy as he was, if Sasuke was still obsessing over his revenge, if Sakura still had a crush on Sasuke. Naruto sighed and shook his head; he hadn't made any leeway on finding a way home either. Going from library to library, he had no luck on finding anything on inter-dimensional travel. Now the only thing he had left of his home world was the hitai-ate tied to his forehead, and Kyuubi.

Speaking of the Kyuubi, which Naruto calls Kyuu from time to time, they no longer had a strange relationship of hate, but more of an older brother-younger brother relationship. They would bicker and argue a lot, even wrestle but it was all fun and games to them. Slowly after two years the twenty feet proximity requirement to each other had disappeared and they were free to roam around on their own, however Kyuubi got so used to his perch on Naruto's shoulders that it became his favorite spot to nap. Naruto also figured out that he has to _allow_ Kyuubi an amount of tails that he can use. Making Naruto the limiter to Kyuubi's power.

Sighing he decided to stop mulling over the past and focus on the present. Walking through the ruins surrounding the oasis he found his sensei looking over the water, his arms crossed in thought. "Well, isn't this new," Kyuubi said waking up. "You seem to be thinking at the moment. What's the matter Rakan?"

"Heh," the old man turned around and smirked at them. "We got a mission."

"We?" Naruto asked almost incredulously, but the excitement on his face showed how much he's been waiting for this. "You mean I get to go with you?" Rakan nodded still smirking. A smile that stretched from ear to ear appeared on Naruto's face as he began to run around in circles whooping and hollering about how he finally gets to do something cool for once. Kyuubi shook his head and jumped from the blond's shoulder onto that of Rakan's.

"So what's the mission going to be?" Kyuubi asked.

"Not sure yet. We're going to be meeting up with some of my old friends for the info," Rakan replied. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Rakan with stars in his eyes.

"You mean I get to meet Nagi and the rest of the Ala Rubra?" Naruto asked, barely containing the massive amount of awe within his voice.

"Kid must be excited," Kyuubi noted with a chuckle.

"How come you weren't that excited about meeting me?" Rakan said with anime tears rolling down his face cheeks.

"The moment I learned you were a slave driver when it comes to hard work, the awe really washes away," Naruto responded with his eyes closed. "But then again, I'm a hard worker just like yourself so that's why I wasn't so mesmerized. But now I get to meet the hero of the magical world, The Thousand Master!" Naruto kept walking around and ranting on about how cool this was going to be.

"You know you shouldn't have said that we're meeting your friends. Now that idiot won't shut up on the entire trip to wherever we are going," Kyuubi muttered to Rakan. The man in response just chuckled and shook his head.

"No it's fine. It's always good to see that kid happy like this, its gives off this uplifting feeling," Rakan replied with a smile as he watched the boy bounce around the entire area, full of joy.

(Scene change)

A few hours ago, Naruto and the Kyuubi had met the members of Ala Rubra. There was Albireo Imma, a sarcastic mage who uses gravity and the team medic (reminded Naruto of Kakashi a bit); Eishun Konoe, a stoic master swordsman from the real world (reminded Naruto a little bit of Ebisu); an old man name Gatou Vanderburg who smokes and has an odd fighting style (reminded Naruto of the old man hokage) along with his apprentice Takamichi Takahata (reminded Naruto of Shikamaru's sensei...what was his name again? Naruto could never remember his name); and lastly there was the man himself, Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master (Kyuubi muttered something about being a male version of a certain red head, confusing Naruto).

They had willingly accepted him no questions asked, though they seemed like an odd bunch of people, Naruto didn't mind the atmosphere they had given off. A bunch of friendly people who seemed to not to have a care in the world, even though the weight of the world rested on their shoulders from time to time. Naruto couldn't stop laughing when Nagi tried to pet Kyuubi, only for the fox to bite the poor man's finger. The red head wouldn't stop crying about it for minutes. But that was hours ago.

Now they were protecting a tower within Vesperia where a certain "Princess of the Dusk" was. He was put into a group with Takamichi and himself. They were to run interference on the ground on the West side. Rakan took the South, while Kyuubi (Four Tails) had the East. Gatou the North. Nagi, Al and Eishun all went to the tower.

"Naruto-kun!" Takamichi shouted. This had gotten the attention of the blond. "Their coming!" Looking up Naruto saw black demon like birds, with black feathers covering them and large talons.

"Got it! Bakamichi stand next to me!" His fellow apprentice jumped back and stood back to back with him. Four points on the ground around them were lit with a dark purple light. As the demons came closer Naruto shouted, "Particle Beam: Anti-Air!" A pillar of black and purple energy shot out from each of the four points of light. Those who got close to them were instantly destroyed. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto nodded his head and the older boy ran forward towards the rampaging monsters coming towards them.

The white haired man put his hands into his pockets, and seemingly punched the monsters from a far. They all staggered back and dispersed. This had Naruto whistling.

"Damn Bakamichi that was pretty cool."

"Can you please stop calling me that Naruto-kun," Takamichi sweat dropped. "And that was nothing compared to my sensei's skill."

"Hey I'm practically the same way." Naruto waved his left hand and a barrage of silver energy hit the demons from the back and pulled them closer to him. Naruto then began to generate electricity through both hands, before swinging them forward at the demons that were hit by the silver energy. "Cosmic Ray!" He let the electricity free from his hands with a crack, destroying five demons in the process. "Sadly though my moves aren't exactly the same as his."

"It's okay Naruto-kun," Takamichi replied while destroying a few demons. "It makes you different from him. Besides having a copy of that man would have been bad. I like to think of you as of now as the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. My friend." Takamichi did a punch and destroyed yet another demon.

"Thanks Bakamichi, that means a lot," Naruto smirked. The blond let the same orange aura cover him again, before doing five punches to the demon in front of him, before kicking it upward with three kicks, and finishing it with a single punch sending it crashing into a group of demons.

"By the way Naruto-kun. Why do you keep calling me Bakamichi?" Takamichi asked.

"It's my nickname for you. Besides you're like me aren't you? We both have no talent in what we do, so we're both idiots!" Naruto laughed before sending a small fire into a group of demons lighting them ablaze, but not strong enough to destroy them. He followed it up by sending down a small iceberg, and finished the move with a barrage of lightning. Takamichi couldn't help but laugh at the boy's reasoning. The two kept at it, Naruto protecting Takamichi's back and the older man doing the same thing with him.

Suddenly the two were forced to stop fighting as a giant tremor shook the ground. This caused several demons to stop as well to regain balance. The pair of freedom fighters looked up and saw a giant glowing demon in front of them. "Don't think Nagi and the others could get here fast enough right?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." This caused Naruto to sigh and curse.

"Well damn, I didn't want to use this move. I haven't gotten it perfected yet." Naruto sighed.

"What move are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Takamichi asked. Naruto didn't respond but closed his eyes. The orange aura that he continuously used to power up his attacks engulfed his body, and blinded Takamichi. When the light died down Takamichi saw that Naruto had transformed. He looked more monstrous than some of the things they were fighting. Naruto skin had become increasingly tanned, more so than his master's color. His shirt was gone showing off his torso but it was more muscled than what a 9 year old should have. His shoulders were broader and had monstrous spikes coming from the left shoulder. His left arm had become large and clawed. His right arm had become clawed as well, but it didn't enlarge. Down the sides of his right leg, were the same spikes. Naruto's hair had become a snow white and had gained length going past his shoulder blades. But what scared Takamichi were his eyes. The sclera had become black and the irises a pure white with no pupils.

"**Damn...**" Naruto muttered. "**Still not used to this. Transformation still hurts a bit.**"

"Naruto-kun. What happened?"

"**Not now. I'll explain after I handle that guy.**" Naruto pointed at the large demon in front of them. Naruto went into a crouch, and then jumped up into the sky. He passed the demon in height before stopping in midair. The orange aura surrounded him again, but wisps of black mixed into it. When the demon looked at him and raised his arm to attack, Naruto shot forward with his enlarged left arm in front of him. Flames ignited around him and he slammed into the demon's throat, choking it. He pushed it back with all his might while letting loose a loud roar. "**Triumphant Grasp!**" Naruto stopped choking it, before giving it a punch full of his energy dispelling it. When it was gone Naruto landed next to Takamichi, and transformed back into himself. He was out of breath and was greedily taking in large amounts of oxygen.

"Naruto-kun are you alright!" Takamichi asked hurrying to his side. Naruto nodded as he tried to calm himself down. "What did you do?"

"I went into EX mode," Naruto finally answered when he was able to. "One of four I can currently use, out of the ten available for me to learn. That was Final Aeon mode. I gain more strength and certain abilities, different for each form. Sadly I can only use one for three minutes at a time, and have to wait ten minutes to use them again. That one I just needed to use because I needed an over powering attack to destroy that thing." Naruto then started to laugh. "But man that was a rush. I mean did you see that! I was almost flying!"

"You sure are a weird one Naruto-kun," Takamichi laughed alongside the blond. When they calmed down, they saw a large blast of red energy from the East going into the sky destroying several of the giant demons. Takamichi was trembling a little bit. "That is a lot of demonic energy..."

"Heh, that's only half of Kyuu's power sadly," Naruto sighed. "He can't go full power or else _I'll_ go into a coma."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"Last time he went nine tails I was out for a month. Seems like my bond to his energy is rather strong, and I get the strain from it if he uses too much. Or that's what the old geezer told me," Naruto sighed. The two saw a ball of light being shot into the air and raised their eyebrows. When it reached its apex it burst into a firework with an image of a chibi Nagi doing a victory sign. This caused the two apprentices to sweat drop. "Well, ain't someone arrogant."

"Hehehe, yes Nagi-san has always been like that. But it seems as if we won."

"Sweet," Naruto said with a cheeky grin. Naruto got up shakily and almost fell, but Takamichi came to his aid. Naruto leaned onto his new friend for support. "Have you ever teleported before?"

"Um...no"

"Did you have dinner awhile back?"

"No? Why does it matter Naruto-kun?" Naruto shook his head and concentrated some magic to form around them. A sky blue ring appeared beneath their feet.

"Just asking," Naruto laughed. The two then fell into the ring and Takamichi let out a scream, before they disappeared from sight with a pop.

(Within the tower)

"That apprentice of yours is keeping my apprentice," Gatou said as he smoked his cigarette. He was looking at Rakan as the man leaned against the wall.

"Tch, I bet it's _your_ apprentice that is causing my apprentice to get here late," Rakan shot back.

"Takamichi is always on time. Your apprentice may have taken up your habits on being late."

"Please he's rarely late to anything, the only thing he does is whine and complain but he's at his destination at the right time. Naruto is punctual like that." Rakan and Gatou glared at each other and the rest of the Ala Rubra could see lightning clash in between the space they were glaring.

"Do you think we should stop them, I mean before they start to fight around here?" Albireo asked Nagi in a whisper.

"If that is how people will act if they have an apprentice, I don't want one then," Nagi stated. The argument started to escalate and it seemed like the two were about to start casting spells when Rakan stopped. He stared at the floor as a sky blue ring appeared. From out of the ring Naruto and Takamichi appeared. Naruto holding onto Takamichi for support, and Takamichi screaming like a girl.

"You can stop screaming now Bakamichi," Naruto laughed. Takamichi looked around and saw that they were with the rest of Ala Rubra. Clearing his throat Takamichi looked away with a blush on his cheeks. Naruto and the rest of the group chuckled. "You took that pretty well though. Most people faint when they experience that kind of teleportation."

"Good you guys could make it. What took you so long?" Gatou asked.

"Sorry I lost some power before teleporting here," Naruto apologized.

"So it was you're fault you were late?"

"You could say that." Naruto saw Gatou smirk at Rakan, and Rakan just rolled his eyes. "So did you save the princess, Nagi?"

"Of course I did!" Nagi said puffing out his chest. "What type of hero would I be if I couldn't?"

"A terrible one if you ask me," Kyuubi, back in his small form, stated as he jumped onto Naruto's shoulder. "Though you have some very impressive skills, I've got to hand that to you."

"That means a lot coming from a fuzz ball," Naruto chuckled. Kyuubi used his tail and whacked Naruto on the back of the head. "OW!"

"So do we get to meet the girl?"

"Yeah she's over here," Nagi lead them to the center of the tower.

'_I hope she isn't as bad as Theodora. If she's as crazy, high strung and bossy as her I think I should just leave right now,'_ Naruto thought. They were led into an open area with several columns holding up the ceiling. Naruto's eyes looked around and landed on the person in the middle of the room.

There was a girl that seemed to be around 7 years old, with white and blue robes. Her orange hair was separated into two pony tails. Her left eye was blue, and the right one was green. He nearly stopped dead in his tracks when he saw how lifeless they were. Naruto began to growl, when he saw chains on the girl's arms and legs. When the group got to the girl Nagi stopped and introduced her to them.

"Guys I would like you to meet, Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia. Asuna this is the Ala Rubra," Nagi stated. Asuna looked at each of them one by one, trying to remember their faces. Naruto blushed when her eyes met his and looked away. "This is where the real mission starts guys. We are going to protect her for a while."

"How long is awhile?" Rakan asked.

"A year or two," Nagi replied nonchalantly as he took off her shackles. Naruto didn't know whether to be happy or irritated.

'_Great, a year or two with a girl who makes me blush when I look at her...what the hell does that mean?'_ Next to him, Kyuubi saw Naruto blushing and smirked.

'_Hehehe, well this is cute. The kit thinks someone's pretty. HA! Maybe he'll get over that pink haired banshee at this rate!"_

-Chapter End-

Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!


	3. Jikan

AN: Hahahahaha I finally found time to write something! I swear I was in withdrawal from not writing anything for the past week or two. I thank the food poisoning I got for that though...ugh. So here's the new chapter of Chaotic Trump. Thanks to my co-author for beta-ing this chapter, **Vongola Maelstrom**.

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA! OR THEIR CHARACTERS. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SERIES THAT INFLUENCED NARUTO'S SPELLS OR THE KAWASAKI MOTOR COMPANY**

"What are you doing?" a female voice echoed in the nearly empty room in which Naruto was staying in. Looking up from the book in his hands Naruto stared at the Princess of the Dusk, or rather Asuna, though she was upside down since she was at the foot of the bed he was lying on.

"Reading a manga, why do ya ask?" Naruto asked the girl as he righted himself so he could sit in lotus position. For the past two months he had been traveling with the Ala Rubra and the girl in front of him, Naruto had noticed two very important things. One was to never volunteer to stay by yourself to guard Asuna while the others went out to "gather info". Naruto slammed his head into the wall when he found out the guys had just gone to a bar and drank their butts off, Kyuubi included. The second thing he had learned was that this Asuna girl, barely knew anything about the world, just like how he didn't when he had first arrived. That was the reason the group had left them together the most often, so they can "bond". This had led him to calling the girl "Asuna-chan".

Little by little as Naruto spent time with her, and Asuna with everyone else including the blond, he noticed that the once lifeless eyes of the girl had gained some fire in them. She even went and showed up Takamichi, by activating Kankaho on her first try compared to the older teen. Though his feelings for the girl were complicated. He liked her, almost as much as he liked Sakura. He would blush when she smiled her rare smiles at him or when she got a little too close. He even wanted to comfort her when she cried that one time she scrapped her knee, but she went to Nagi for that. His dilemma was a little frustrating and the teasing he got from all personnel of the Ala Rubra didn't help.

"What is manga?" Asuna asked tilting her head to the side. Naruto raised a questioning brow before motioning her to take a spot next to her. The seven year old sat down next to him as he opened his book.

"You see a manga is a Japanese comic and has a story, cool characters and a lot of other things too. The one I am reading right now is called Dragonball." Naruto made a point by showing her the front cover with a picture of a young boy with a monkey tail and a very odd hairstyle. "Its about that boy on the cover, and his name is Goku. He and his friend Bulma are out looking for these things called dragon balls that are said to grant wishes if you brought them together. So far I'm only on chapter five."

"Why do you read it?"

"Because it is fun. That and it helps me escape from the idiocy of both my senseis," Naruto shrugged. "Want to read with me?" The girl leaned in to get a better look, and her face was right next to Naruto's, causing the blond to blush. Asuna looked at the page Naruto was for a few seconds before her face scrunched up. "Is there a problem Asuna-chan?"

"What are those squiggly lines?" she asked pointing out the kanji written in text bubbles.

"Those are words..."

"What do they say?"

"Can't you read Japanese?" Naruto asked. Asuna shook her head no. "I'll have to teach you before I leave. Meaning..." Naruto closed his book and placed it into a pocket on his pants. The entire book seemed to fit into it, and that was entirely true because Naruto had made a connection between his pants and a pocket dimension where he kept his things. He then turned to Asuna who was staring at him curiously. "I have to find something else that both of us can do." Naruto got off the bed and paced around trying to come up with something the two of them could do together. Naruto stopped when he looked out the window and saw a park across from the hotel the group was staying at. "Let's go out for a walk ne?"

(IN THE PARK)

Naruto blushed the entire time the two had walked in the park. Why was he blushing? It was because Asuna had wrapped her little hand around his, even going as far as entwining their fingers. Naruto's face was a dark crimson as she walked along side him, a small smile on her face, oblivious to the predicament the blond was in. "Naruto...what's that?" Asuna asked pointing at the playground in the middle of the park. Specifically she was pointing at the swings.

"Those are swings Asuna-chan," Naruto replied. He felt the girl tighten her hold on his hand. Looking down he saw her heterochromatic eyes looking at him pleadingly. "You want to go play on them?" Asuna nodded her head. "Well, let's go then." Naruto led her to the swings. She sat down on one of the two swings, while he took the other. Slowly Naruto kicked off and was swinging back and forth. The blond mage felt the cool air go through his hair, and the breeze caress his face remembering his experience of being nearly able to fly when going into his 'Forms'.

"Naruto," Asuna called out. Naruto turned his head to look at the girl, and almost laughed as she attempted to kick off the ground. Asuna kicked off but couldn't get enough momentum in her swing and only moved an inch forward. "I think this is broken," Asuna pouted. Naruto snickered a bit, before stopping his swings. Getting off the device he plopped down behind Asuna.

"Okay Asuna-chan, since you don't know how to do this I'll help you okay?" Asuna nodded. "Good hold onto the ropes, I wouldn't want you falling off the thing." Asuna nodded again. "Ready?" The girl grasped the ropes, signaling Naruto to start. Slowly he pushed the girl forwards on the swing. She went up, then came back down, where Naruto pushed her forward again. This kept going on until Asuna had gotten enough speed to stay up by herself. All the while Naruto was laughing, and having a good time. Not knowing his own strength, Naruto accidentally put too much force into his next swing. The blond watched in horror as the girl rocketed out of the swing and onto the grass of the park. She rolled for a few seconds before coming to a stop. "Asuna-chan!"

Naruto rushed up to the girl, and was afraid he had hurt her by doing that. When he approached he heard a muffled noise coming from her. At first he thought it was crying and was going to apologize, yet he was proven wrong by what it actually was. Asuna was _giggling_. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as the girl turned over and was giggling her heart out. "Can we do that again Naruto?" Asuna giggled and sent a smile in his direction. The blond felt his heart skip a beat and blushed.

"S-sure," Naruto replied. So the two then spent the rest of that day playing on the swings, watching clouds and hanging out at the park. When it came to lunch Naruto paid for some sandwiches, soda and an ice cream for each of them. He became even more flustered when Asuna licked a dribble of ice cream that rolled onto his chin. By the end of the day, he had carried her piggyback all the way back to the hotel since she fell asleep.

When the Ala Rubra did return from actual information gathering, they found the two asleep next to each other. Naruto hugging Asuna, and Asuna returning the favor. Jack and Nagi had decided to commemorate the moment by taking a picture of the two hugging, even more so when Asuna snuggled up to Naruto who tightened his grip in response.

(TWO MONTHS LATER -Month 4-)

"Okay kid, show me what you got," Rakan stated as he brandished a large sword in his hands that came from his pactio. In Naruto's hand was his own newly made pactio with Rakan. When the blond had read about pactios and the fact that you needed something to make the "contract" real, he lost his lunch when he read he had to kiss the person. Asuna had been kind enough to sooth his back by massaging it. The situation got better when Albireo said that they could make a blood pact instead of kissing. Naruto gladly took that offer and shook bloodied hands with his sensei within a pactio circle, resulting in Naruto's pactio.

"Okay old man here I come," Naruto shot back. At the sidelines the Nagi, Albireo, Kyuubi and Gatou were placing bets on how long Naruto would last against Rakan using his new artifact. Asuna was watching with an excited look and Takamichi was hoping for his friend to meet his master's expectations. "Adeat!" A flash of light covered the boy, and died down a second later. When everyone could get a good look at what was in Naruto's hands, they were a bit curious at what the artifact could do. It was a bow, with two blades acting as the body and had no string. It was made of some sort of black metal, with gold designs running down the bottom side of the blade. "So this is the Chaotic Trump eh?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"When are we going to start Naruto?" Rakan asked almost impatiently. Naruto glared at Rakan before taking in a deep breath. Gripping the middle portion of the bow with his left, Naruto drew back his right hand as if he was really stringing a bow. Suddenly in front of him, a glowing arrow about the size of the boy himself appeared. Making sure he had a clean shot, Naruto released his breath and let go of the attack.

"Straight Arrow!" The magical arrow shot out from the bow and sped towards Rakan. The buff man smirked and slashed the magical arrow in half. Naruto, not even being fazed by what the man did, ran forward to attack his sensei head on.

"Heh seems like you're losing your head kid. Attacking me head on?" Jack taunted. The big man swung his blade towards his young apprentice, and was met with defiance as the two weapons met. The two weren't even deadlocked seeing as Naruto wasn't as strong as his teacher physically. So this had the blond flying backwards from the force of his sensei's attack.

"Crap!" Naruto shouted as he kept flying backwards. The boy decided to try to stop his movements by stabbing the bladed bow into the ground. This had the intended effect and he was able to stop his movement. After righting himself, Naruto stared at his weapon and frowned. "How can I beat him with just a bow? I need something to attack with that is faster..." As if the bow was listening to his voice, the body of the bow broke in half and the blades miniaturized, becoming two ebony knives. One was had teeth on the side, and the other was curved. "Well now...that's odd." Naruto said to himself. Holding both knives in a reverse grip Naruto suddenly felt his body feel lighter. "Ready you old fart?"

"Who are you calling an old fart?" Jack snapped back comically. Within a second Naruto had disappeared from sight, leaving a small cloud of smoke where he used to be. The group watched as Jack immediately turned around and brought his blade to block the first of two knives flying in his direction, before punching to his right where Naruto had suddenly appeared. Again the boy was sent flying back, but Naruto was able to right himself in midair and land on his feet. The knife on the floor suddenly appeared in his empty hand in a black light, causing Naruto to smirk.

"Well seems like this thing listens to my commands mentally too..." Placing both knives into his left hand, the blades glowed a black light again before reforming into katana made of the same black metal and gold engravings, that was about as tall as the boy himself. Bringing up the weapon to eye level and holding it outward towards Rakan Naruto asked, "Are you ready?"

"Am I ready? Ready for what?" Rakan asked curiously. Naruto smirked as he did a slash in the empty air, and multiple energy beams shaped in the same arc as the slash shot out. Rakan blocked all the beams with his sword and was about to retaliate when Naruto was already in front of him, bringing down his blade. The big man felt numerous tiny cuts going into his body after that one swing, but swatted away Naruto yet again. Touching his now cut cheek, Rakan smiled. "That's a very interesting pactio you got there. Very well suited for battle."

"Well, it did come from you of all people," Nagi laughed. The rest laughed with him, but Naruto was too busy focusing on how to change his weapon once again. Switching it from his left into his right hand, the katana transformed into a double-edged great sword. It was so big that Naruto tripped due to the weight.

"Oh come on! I can't even lift this thing and they expect me to use it!" Naruto whined as he tried to lift up the heavy blade.

"You think he is compensating for something?" Albireo said aloud to tease the blond. "I mean first it was a bow that could shoot out white magical arrows, then two daggers that sped him up, an unnecessarily long katana, now a big broadsword." Again everyone was laughing, save for Naruto, Takamichi and Asuna. Naruto was blushing a nice peach color due to anger and embarrassment, Takamichi was also embarrassed while covering the very innocent ears of Asuna. Kyuubi was literally rolling on the floor laughing his furry butt off.

"Oh shut up will you!" Naruto roared as he reformed the weapon into a staff. It was about taller than Naruto and had kept the same design as the previous weaponry. Again he heard laughter coming from the sidelines. Placing it in front of him Naruto roared out a spell. "Quake!" Naruto slammed the end of the staff into the ground, causing a large earthquake to occur. From underneath Rakan, a large pillar of earth slammed into the man. Following up on the attack, Naruto pointed the staff in the direction of his sensei. "Tornado!" A furious gale swooped up the man and slammed him from side to side, but Naruto wasn't done yet. Raising the staff into the air Naruto gave another command. "Freeze!" From above Rakan an iceberg fell on the man and slammed him into the ground.

Naruto however couldn't see if he won or not, as he fell to the ground unconscious. To his side the pactio turned back into a card and fell into his hand. "Naruto-kun!" Asuna screamed as she ran up to him. Placing his head into her lap she tried to see what had happened to him. When Albireo crouched down next to her he did a once over and stood up again. "Is he going to be okay?" Asuna asked worried for her friend.

"He will be alright princess," the sarcastic cosplay loving mage replied. "He just exhausted himself after using three powerful spells. He will be up in no time."

"Do you think you can take him to the bench so he can lie down?"

"Aw when did the little princess start caring for the brat?" Nagi asked ruffling her hair. Asuna blushed but didn't answer. "Alright fine, we'll take him back to the hotel but you have to take care of him okay?" Asuna nodded gratefully when Gatou picked up the boy. The iceberg in which Rakan was in broke apart and the man was shivering.

"Have to say...brat knows his magic..." Rakan said through clattering teeth. "So how long was the fight?" Kyuubi raised up a watch with one of his tails that showed the time it took to fight.

"5 minutes...and 45 seconds," the demon fox sighed. Everyone save for Asuna let out a collective groan. Asuna was beaming happily.

"What? Did she win?" Rakan asked.

"Yeah...most of us bet under five minutes," Nagi explained handing over a few hundred dollars (whatever currency they use in the magic world) to the girl, as well as the other members of the Ala Rubra. "She was the only one who thought he could go more than that..." Nagi cried anime tears as they walked towards the hotel. Asuna had a skip in her step but was still worried about her friend's condition.

(FOUR MONTHS LATER -Month 8-)

Naruto was in the forest swinging the nodachi-form of Chaotic Trump. The blond had asked Eishun to help him learn to fight with it, but the man pointed at Naruto's original sensei. When Naruto turned to look, he saw that Rakan was drawing circles in the dirt with a dark rain cloud over his head. It was then on it was decided that Naruto couldn't ask anyone, except for Kyuubi, for any sort of training. So he had spent the past four months trying to get better used to his weapon on his own and was currently getting better at it. Though he may not be as good as Eishun with the sword, Naruto was proud of his skills with the blade.

When Naruto found out that the blade in fact wasn't a katana, he had rifled through one of his tomes for help. One of the profiles from the Tome of Villains (T.o.V. from now on), was a skilled nodachi user. Since the book didn't give out any names, just aliases, the blond was trying to copy the style of the man known as the 'One-Winged Angel'. Naruto spent hours trying to memorize each and every single move and stroke, the silver haired man did. But due to his short stature, Naruto couldn't really do much yet. He could only produce some sword beams from his blade so far and the only move he could do without problems was Scintilla.

"Okay Kyuubi again..." Naruto panted. The fox who was watching him nodded and dug his tail into a large boulder. Kyuubi had managed to learn a few spells of his own during their travels and this was one of them.

"Dark Mannequin," Kyuubi murmured. The boulder suddenly transformed and became a stone puppet that looked just like Nagi. Naruto thanked him and held the nodachi in both hands and forward at eye level.

"Octaslash." The blade glowed a light vermillion, and then Naruto dashed forward. Naruto did eight powerful slashes, all done in random directions, before stopping. The stone puppet then broke apart into eight pieces. Falling to his knees, Naruto began to catch his breath. "How long did it take to get ready this time?"

"Five seconds, that's two seconds faster from yesterday," Kyuubi yawned.

"Damn...the guy in the Tome needed to charge the attack for three seconds..." Naruto panted. "Still have a ways to go..."

"Don't push yourself too far kit. You have to remember that guy probably spent a very long time trying to get it down to that time." Kyuubi got up from his place on the ground and then jumped up onto Naruto's right shoulder. "Besides we don't want you getting to strong too fast. That lust for power is what drives men crazy."

"I know I know..." Naruto replied. "It's just that...I want to prove to all of them that I'm good enough to be part of the group."

"You've proved it already time and again kit. You've shown that you truly are Ala Rubra material." Kyuubi then noticed something in Naruto's eyes. A tiny gleam that he hasn't seen in a while. "Or maybe...you just want to prove to that cute little princess you're strong enough to protect her. Like a knight in shining armor." When Naruto blushed Kyuubi began to laugh. "Kit, I approve of that girl. So if you want to go date her go date her."

"But she's like...8 and I'm a 16 year old in a ten year old body! I'm twice as old as she is!"

"Age is but a number..." Kyuubi waved his tail as if the matter they were speaking about was unimportant. Kyuubi then jumped off and looked Naruto dead in the eye. "Kit, are you still holding onto your feelings for that Sakura girl?"

"What's with the sudden question Kyuu?"

"It's not sudden. I've been thinking of asking you this for a long time now. Do you still like that Sakura girl?"

"Honestly...no." Naruto sighed as he took a seat next to his 'best friend' of four years. "These past few years had me thinking, and I was able to clearly think of my nearly non-existent love life. It took me four years of being away from her, four years away from home to finally realize...that all I had for Sakura was a naive childhood crush." Running a hand through his hair Naruto looked to the ground with another sigh. "But these feelings for Asuna-chan...I don't know if they are true or not."

"Hmm?"

"I mean...spending time with both Ero-Sennin and the old geezer had me realize that...this may not be true love I feel for Asuna-chan. It may be that my crush for Sakura-chan had moved over to her."

"When the hell did you find time to think of something like this?" Kyuubi asked with a questioning flick of the tail.

"When all of you are out, Asuna-chan is asleep and I'm not into reading anything at the moment," Naruto shrugged. "But again I don't know if this is just some naive crush or not."

"If you're not sure then let me ask you a few questions kit. How did you feel when you were around the pink haired banshee?"

"Hey! I may not like her like that anymore but I still consider Sakura-chan a friend!" Kyuubi's tail extended and slapped Naruto across the head. "OW!"

"Just answer the question you idiot."

"Fine fine...geez and here I thought we were connecting." Naruto rubbed his now sore head. "When I was around Sakura...well it felt like I was...obligated to make her happy. Sure I was okay with her looking at me and all that, and I was really happy when we were put into the same squad, but then her punches really were damn painful." Naruto shivered remembering feeling them, unconsciously rubbing his head. "I think I found myself to feel obligated to her...because I've crushed on her for that long you know?"

Kyuubi nodded his head. "Now how do you feel when you are around the princess?"

"When I'm with Asuna-chan?" Naruto mumbled as he placed his finger to his chin as if to help him remember something. "When I'm with her it's...It's...I don't know how it is like. I mean I feel a lot of things when I'm with her. I feel like smiling when she's happy; I want to hold her when she cries; I want make her laugh when she's feeling down; I feel like I want to rip Nagi's head off when he takes her away from me; but I always feel my heart skip a beat when she's near me." Naruto sighed again. "That's how I feel. So what do you have to say Kyuubi?" No response. "Kyuu?" Naruto turned his head towards his demon partner, who currently had his jaw agape. "What's wrong Kyuu?"

"You," Kyuubi replied as he composed himself. "You have it bad...only three-fourths of a year with her and you already feel like that towards her." Kyuubi said as he stood up and shook his head. "I don't know whether to be proud or preparing for the waterworks, because you are madly in love with her."

"Eh?" Naruto said aloud. "How do you know?"

"The other idiotic blond was the same when courting his wife..." Kyuubi mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I meant to say that the Fourth Hokage was the same way, you idiot."

"Huh! You knew the Fourth? I mean, you knew the Fourth, he sealed you up in me and all but... you knew him before that?"

"You can say that. Anyway, I hope you know what you're getting your head into kid, because one day I'll have to tell you about the birds and the bees."

"The what?" Naruto asked confused. He scratched the back of his head to emphasize the point. "What the hell do birds and bees have to do with love?"

"Maybe I should get Rakan to teach you...that perverted man can probably explain a lot better than I can." Kyuubi got up and began to walk away.

"Hey you never told me about what birds and bees have to do with love!" Naruto shouted after him. From behind the bushes Rakan and Nagi had recording equipment and were listening to every single piece of info the blond had said.

"Aw ain't that cute? The boy finally found some one he loves," Rakan said with tears of pride for his young apprentice. Nagi was doing the exact same thing, but was wiping them away on his black sleeve.

"I hope that when I get a kid he turns out like him," Nagi sniffled.

"Just not stupid right?" Nagi nodded.

(FOUR MONTHS LATER -END OF YEAR-)

"Why? Why do you have to go Naruto-kun?" Asuna asked through her sobs. Rakan and Kyuubi stood a ways away behind the blond as he faced the girl in front of him. Behind Asuna stood the rest of the Ala Rubra. "I don't see why you have to go. I mean Nagi can teach you magic right?"

"Asuna-chan..." Naruto whispered. He took in a deep breath before looking at her again. "Asuna-chan, my place is with the old geezer, not with you guys, at least not right now. We have to get back. Jobs need to be done and they won't be able to do it themselves."

"But the rest of the group can go with you right?"

"Asuna-chan, the Ala Rubra is a very helpful group, but Rakan and I work our own business this way."

"Can't I at least go with you? P-please?" she pleaded. Every second of this conversation was hurting Naruto, he hated it when she was crying. This time was different since he was the source of her pain.

"Sorry Asuna-chan. You were entrusted to Nagi not us." Suddenly he was forcefully hugged by the girl in front of him. "Asuna-chan?"

"Please don't go Naruto-kun," she cried into his chest.

"I don't want to Asuna-chan, but I have to." Naruto was comforting the small girl in his arms. Suddenly Naruto thought of an idea. "Hey Al, can you make a pactio circle for me?"

"Huh? Why do you want one Naruto?" Albireo asked, even though he had already made the circle as if it was nothing. The blond dragged Asuna into the circle and placed her in front of him. Asuna was giving him a confused look before Naruto did something she nor the rest of the people were expecting. He crashed his lips down onto hers. The circle glowed a bright light before dying down. All the while everyone was too shocked to do anything. Naruto then moved around and shifted his position so he was standing where Asuna was previously, before placing another kiss on her lips. The action granted the same response by the circle.

"N-Naruto?" Asuna asked touching her lips lightly. Naruto reached down and showed her two pactio cards. One was of him, and the other was her. Naruto's showed him looking normal, except there was a single necklace around his neck. Behind him were six silhouettes of different people. Asuna's showed her holding a large maroon hexagonal shield with ten blue jewels and gold engravings of wings on it. Mumbling a few words Naruto made a copy of each. Holding out two of the pactios of Asuna to the girl, Naruto began to explain himself.

"Here. Take this is the original and a copy of the pactio you had made with me." Asuna's eyes widened when she heard that.

"Does that mean you're my partner?" Naruto smiled at her and nodded. "But why are you giving me the original?"

"I want you to write a message on it. A message for me to read, and only for me. I'm going to be doing the same to your copy." Asuna nodded for a moment and walked away, asking Gatou for a pen. Naruto did the same, producing a pen of his own. On the back of the pactio where his name was, Naruto wrote his message to the girl. After he was done the two met up in the center again and traded the copies.

"Don't look at it until you're away okay?"Asuna told him. Naruto nodded. The blond then went up to Takamichi who was regarding his friend with respect.

"Bakamichi, take care of her for me will you?"

"Of course Naruto." The two shook hands, before Naruto and Asuna shared one final hug before they separated to their respectful groups. Naruto shot one last glance towards Asuna who did the exact same thing, before they left. When Rakan, Naruto and Kyuubi were a mile away Rakan spoke up.

"So what does the pactio say kid?" the tanned man asked. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out the original copy of the pactio he made with Asuna. Looking at the card Naruto already felt sad for leaving the girl. Turning it over he read what was written on it. There were just eight simple words, eight simple words that made him cry. They said: With this our hearts will always be connected.

"Damn...she sure knows how to leave an impression," Naruto stated as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What did you write on hers?" Kyuubi asked from on top of Rakan's shoulder.

"Ask her when you meet her again. It's rather personal for me." With that the three headed back to their home in the magical world.

(Timeskip -Couple of months-)

"I have some presents for you," Takamichi stated. In front of him was Asuna, her hair was down and for some reason her eyes were nearly lifeless again.

"Eh...? Presents?" Asuna asked lifelessly.

"Yeah. One is from me, while the other is from an old friend of yours." Asuna looked up curiously before Takamichi gave her the gifts. "These are from me." The things from him were a pair of bells that doubled as bows. He helped the girl tie up her hair in ponytails. "And this was from a very close friend of ours." The second was a strange looking card of a blond boy and many silhouettes. When Asuna looked at the carefree smile of the boy, she felt her heart skip a beat. "Is something wrong Asuna-kun?"

"W-who is this boy?" Asuna asked, and Takamichi noticed that her voice wavered a bit.

"Like I said, he is a close friend to both of us. Look at the back of the card for his name." Doing as she was told, Asuna turned the card over and found a name.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." she mumbled. Her eyes drifted up when she found some writing on it. It said: This card is proof of our bond. Whether it be from fiend or loneliness, I will always protect you. Just look at this card and know that I will always be there.

"Asuna-kun what's wrong?" Takamichi asked worriedly. Asuna looked at him confused again. "You're crying." The girl reached up and touched her eyes, and indeed there were tears coming from them.

(Timeskip -Couple of years- *It is cannon timeline*)

"This is the proof of the contract!" a white talking ermine told a now older Asuna. She looked to be around 15 years old, and was wearing rather casual clothing, compared to the robes she wore back then. Her eyes seemed so full of life and was much more cheerful. She was currently shopping for clothes with her roommate, a hazel haired girl named Konoka Konoe, and a teacher who looked like a miniature Nagi, who looked around ten years old.

"You mean this card is the proof of my pactio with Negi?" Asuna asked staring at the pactio of herself, with a giant sword.

"That's right! When you two smooched it was made." Asuna gagged when the ermine mentioned that she kissed the young boy.

"That's a cool card!" Konoka said out of nowhere, popping up between Asuna, the red head, and the ermine. "But I wonder why Negi-kun has one of Asuna? Does this mean she's your this?" Konoka wagged her pinky,

"What no!" Asuna flat out denied the comment. "I hate little brats like him!" she pointed at Negi.

"Ara...I think I've seen this somewhere before?" Konoka continued as she looked at the card. She then snapped her fingers symbolizing she remembered something. "You have one similar to this Asuna!"

"I do?"

"She does?" the now named Negi asked at the same time.

"Yeah! Don't you remember it's even on your binder! You know the card that you said was given to you by your old friend, Naruto I think his name was..."

"That's right!" Asuna now remembered the card. It was given to her by Takamichi, which he said was given to her by a mutual friend of theirs. Now fully knowing what it was Asuna blushed. _'I kissed someone before now?'_ She thought, wondering just who the blond boy was. Her hand traveled up to her lips and touched them lightly, trying to recall when it happened.

(Several of miles away)

"So kit, where are we off to now?" a fox with three tails asked. He was seated on the seat of a jet black Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle that looked brand new. From out of a building a blond man walked out. He looked roughly 17 years old. The blond was wearing a black and white ensemble. A white long sleeved shirt was underneath a black leather jacket with a hood, black pants and white sneakers. The odd thing was they were all outlined by the opposing color. There were whisker marks on his cheeks, three each. A pair of blue eyes looked at the open sky near the forest they were in. Using his gloved hand for shade, he stared at where the sun was currently positioned.

"What do you say about visiting Eishun? I haven't seen him in a while," the man asked.

"Heh, maybe get in some sword fighting eh?" Kyuubi asked.

"Maybe. We can always do some jobs along the way too. Who knows? We may just find some pieces of the Tomes like the last time I was here."

"What are we going to do after that eh Naruto?" Naruto smirked as he hopped onto the bike and placed a helmet onto his head.

"We visit Mahora...I wonder how Asuna-chan is doing?"

(CHAPTER END)

AN: Okay let me explain at the moment what happened with the pactios. As it was said in the manga, when a pactio is made the mage in the contract keeps the original while the partner gets a copy of it. It is also said that depending on where you stand in the circle determines who the mage in the pactio is. So I felt I had to explain that both Naruto and Asuna wrote their messages on the original of the others pactio. So this is that they can keep it with them at all times. Also if you are wondering, Asuna did revert back to that nearly lifeless state when her memories were erased if chapter 131 (I think) of the manga was any indication. But alas, READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Dounyuu

AN: Hey everyone! Vongola Maelstrom again with a brand new chapter! Sorry for the really long wait, but there's a cold going around and unfortunately I'm a victim. Hopefully this chapter is up to snuff and makes up for the long wait. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA! OR THEIR CHARACTERS. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SERIES THAT INFLUENCED NARUTO'S SPELLS.**

The girls of Mahora Academy Middle School, class 3-A were all on the train home from their trip to Kyoto. Most of the people have been asleep for the entire time they have boarded the train from the station back in Kyoto, save for a few people. One of these people was a girl with raven hair done up in some sort of pony tail on the left, accompanied by a bang that covered the right side of her forehead, while the other side was exposed. Her matching black eyes watching the skies above as they traveled back to their school. This was Setsuna Sakurazaki, a half demon of the crow variety.

The girl's eyes then turned to her sleeping companion, a girl with long brown hair whose head was asleep on her shoulder. This was her ojou-sama, Konoka Konoe. After all those years of getting stronger and protecting her within the shadows, she was finally able to speak to her long time friend after so long. She smiled and then looked at her two new friends who sat across the aisle from them. A red headed ten year old boy was sleeping in the same position as Konoka was on an orange haired girl. Negi Springfield and Asuna Kagurazaka, those two were the ones who made this all possible. She'd have to thank them later.

Setsuna then turned her attention back towards the sky, until she felt something. Something was one the bullet train home. Something not human. She couldn't pinpoint where it was on the train but she felt it. Tiny pulses of demonic energy were being sent throughout the entire train, as if it were walking around freely. Setsuna stood up and gently laid her sleeping friend onto the seat she previously occupied before walking into the aisle. "You felt it too Sakurazaki?" a voice came from behind her.

Turning her head around Setsuna saw Mana Tatsumiya, a tall dark skinned girl wearing the same class uniform, standing behind her. Her black eyes seemed to be scanning the compartment. "Hai. There seems to be a very weak demon on the train," Setsuna replied. "Are you going to hunt after it?"

"I'm not getting paid so I'll leave it to you." Mana then turned around and went into the bathroom stall in that compartment. Setsuna sighed at the other girl's demeanor about being paid to do anything. She grabbed her wrapped up nodachi and went into the next compartment of the train. Just as she closed the door behind her, she felt a force impact her sending her and whoever it was to the floor.

"Ow..." a young boy's voice groaned. Setsuna looked up to find a boy who looked close to Negi's age. It was a boy with blond hair that was in unruly spikes, as his blue eyes nearly glared at her for bumping into him. He was wearing a dark blue short-sleeve jacket, a black T-shirt, black tennis shoes and dark blue pants, that had gotten dirty from him falling to the floor. "Nee-chan you hit me!" the boy complained.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Setsuna apologized as she stood up and bowed. She offered her hand to the boy and he took it willingly. He glared and pouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." He then dusted himself off before looking around the compartment. "Hey nee-chan, have you seen a fox around?" The question made Setsuna raise an eyebrow, who gives a boy a pet fox? "He's about this big..." the boy made a motion with his arms about how small the fox he was looking for was, "has dark red fur like your skirt, and likes to run around a lots and get peeks up girls' skirts!" This shout had gotten the attention of other people on the train.

"Um sorry no," Setsuna apologized. "I'm sorry but I'm busy right now. If it were some other time I'd be more than willing to help."

"It's okay Nee-chan," the little boy pouted. He then walked off into the cart she was previously in. As the door was closing she heard the boy say something that caught her attention. "Excuse me old man, have you seen a two tailed fox running around here?" Setsuna's eyes suddenly widened. She turned around and opened the door, and found a sensei from her school, Nitta, telling the boy that there were no two tailed foxes. "Eh? Are you sure ojii-san?" The boy was scratching his head in confusion. "I'm sure my fox has two tails. Sometimes he even has nine!"

"Did you have too many sweets little boy? As for the matter where are your parents?" Nitta asked.

"I don't have any parents ojii-san," the boy hung his head. This made Nitta and Setsuna both flinch. "I'm here with my pet fox, on the way to my ojii-chan. Will you help me look for my pet fox though?"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm busy. Maybe someone will help you."

"I'll do it," Setsuna interrupted as she walked up to the two.

"Eh nee-chan? Didn't you say you were busy?" the little boy questioned.

"I already did what I needed to do," Setsuna answered him while smiling.

"There you go young man, Sakurazaki-san here will help you," Nitta told him.

"Ah thank you ojii-san, nee-chan!" the blond boy beamed, his smile making the two people with him smile too. So with that the two young ones walked and began looking for the boy's lost pet.

"I heard that you said that your fox had more than one tail, is that true?" Setsuna asked as they walked into the next compartment.

"Yeah! He has two tails! Kyuu can also get more tails and grow bigger! He had five tails once and was the size of a bus!" the boy shouted happily.

'_So this boy has a fox demon as a pet...'_ Setsuna thought with a frown. "Where did you get...Kyuu you called him?"

"Ah! The old geezer gave him to me. We've been together since I was a baby." They were searching through the compartment where another class was in and went around asking if the girls had seen the fox. Some of the middle school girls squealed when they saw the young boy, pinching his cheeks whenever they can. All of them were asking if he had any relation to Setsuna, and if not they asked if he was related to Ayaka Yukihiro, the class president of Setsuna's class. Both of which the Shinmei-Ryuu user denied. It took a hellish (for the boy) ten minutes before they made it out through the other side of the cabin. "You girls are scary."

"It's not polite to say that to girls," Setsuna said with a frown and a sigh.

"But it's true! I mean they kept pinching my cheeks!" the little boy complained rubbing his now sore cheeks. "I think one of them tried to suffocate me in one of those hugs too." The boy kept pouting, and each time he did Setsuna tried not to laugh or "aww" at his face.

The two then reached the last compartment that had no one inside. Suddenly they heard a small noise coming from in front of them. Looking down the hallway a small red fox came running down before jumping up onto its perch on the boy's shoulder. "Kyuu! Where have you been?" The fox gave a yip and the boy nodded. "Looking up girls skirts again weren't you?" Setsuna was surprised when the fox looked like it smirked. Then the girl remembered that the fox was trouble. She then noticed that the fox did have two tails.

"Um can I see your fox for a bit?"

"Are you going to pet him?" The boy looked at her with questioning innocent eyes.

"Um yes?" Setsuna answered, even though it came out as a question. The fox whispered something into the boy's ears and his eyes widened.

"You're trying to take Kyuu from me!" the boy accused Setsuna. "I won't let you take him."

"How..." Her eyes then focused on the fox who was starring at her with darkened eyes. Setsuna made a grab for her sword and almost drew it on them. "Get away from the boy you demon!"

"Don't call Kyuu a demon," the boy defended the fox. The boy then looked her in the eye with a smirk on his face. "He's a demon lord." Before she knew what happened she was pinned to the wall of the compartment. A tail held both arms over her head, while a pair kept her legs bound.

"Look," Kyuu started to speak in a calm manner. "You have nothing to fear girl. I'm just here to take care of this brat, and then I go back home."

"You can stop calling me a brat you know. I _can_ take care of myself."

"Says the kid who burnt rice."

"Who's fault was it when they decided to make me run laps around our house for no reason?"

"Who's fault is it they have a terrible memory?" the fox growled.

"You want to take this outside?"

"We're in a moving train you idiot. If we go outside you'd fall to your death." The fox smirked when the boy opened and closed his mouth several times, before scowling and glaring at him. "Point for the fox, brat."

A cough broke the two from their argument. The fox and the boy then remembered they had a captive. "Sorry," the two said in unison.

"What are you doing on this train?" Setsuna demanded, giving the two her finest glare.

"To be honest, we're going to a bike shop," the boy frowned. "The stupid fox over here made me crash my motorcycle."

"I didn't mean to jump off to chase that squirrel, it just happened," the fox complained.

"Wait you have a motorcycle?" Setsuna asked disbelievingly.

"Heh nee-chan, I'm actually older than I look. I just used this look to get a discount on my ticket. The cute factor helps when you need some stuff," the boy smirked. "Besides I wouldn't have gotten on this train with Kyuubi here if I didn't turn up the cuteness."

"What are you going to do to me?" Setsuna asked. She gulped when the fox gave her a perverted leer.

"Well I'd like to..." Kyuubi started to talk but the boy slapped hand to muzzle his mouth.

"No you don't you ero-yoko. I swear if you try to get in her pants, I'm taking away your supply of booze for a week," the little boy threatened.

"You wouldn't..."

"Watch me. I mean you won't be able to buy it yourself." The blond smirked when he saw the fox glaring at him. "Point for the handsome one, fox." He then turned back to Setsuna who was looking at them. "Honestly I'm just going to let you go. Far too busy to do anything at the moment. Besides taking girls against their will isn't my cup of tea you hear."

"**We have arrived at XX station. Passengers please gather your bags and have a great day," **the announcer said.

"This is our stop." The boy nodded towards his fox, and the fox dropped Setsuna onto a chair. He then walked towards the door with a smirk on his face. "See you around...Setsuna-chan." The boy then disappeared into the ever increasing cloud of smoke. Setsuna sighed and gathered her blade before going back into her compartment, where Mana was waiting with a curious look.

"You let him get away," the gunslinging girl stated.

"You could have helped," Setsuna told the girl.

"Not getting paid. Unless of course you wanted me to put it on your tab." Setsuna glared at Mana, causing the girl to put her hands up in a defensive motion. The two walked casually back into their compartment when Mana asked. "Do you know that boy by any chance?"

"I don't. Why do you ask?"

"He called you by your first name."

"That's relevant how?"

"No one calls you by your first name, save for Konoka and the teachers of course, but they do that rarely," Setsuna frowned trying to remember if she was called by her first name throughout the entire train trip. She then realized that she wasn't. Which then led to her thinking _'How does that boy know my name?'_ Setsuna sat down after a short greeting from a now awakened Konoka. Her hand unconsciously went to her chest, where a necklace of a blackened angel wing hung.

(SCENE CHANGE)

"Who would have thought that two of the people I met up with before would have gone to the same school," the boy asked Kyuubi. The fox jumped off his shoulder as the boy entered a bathroom stall. A bright flash of light came from it, and out walked a seventeen year old Naruto wearing the exact same clothes as the boy, except the shirt and shoes was white, and the jacket and pants were black.

"Two?" Kyuubi looked up at Naruto was they walked next to each other.

"Asuna was on that train."

"Oh? Why didn't you talk to her then. I mean you two must have a lot to catch up on."

"She was asleep. Besides I was more concerned about seeing Setsuna-chan."

"You mean you knew that girl we scared?" Kyuubi asked as he jumped onto the teen's shoulder. "How do you know her?" Naruto shrugged.

"I met her a couple years back. Spent a week in the woods together."

"Oh I didn't know you got wild in the woods with a girl you just met, and for a whole week too." Kyuubi grinned. "Pretty bold I must say. How come you never told me and Rakan this? I bet you got down and dirty with each other in the woods, tearing each others clothes off." By now the teen was blushing a bright red thinking of the implications Kyuubi was saying.

"No! It wasn't like that!"

"Really now? What was _it _like? It wasn't wild and passionate?" Kyuubi asked. "Kit I have lost faith in you."

"I didn't have sex with Setsuna!" Naruto shouted at the fox. His face stained completely red from embarrassment. Naruto stopped when he felt the gaze of many people looking at him after that statement. Mothers were covering children's ears and glared at him; business men gave him a disgusted look when he said something so brash out loud; some guys were shaking their heads as if they were disappointed that he didn't have sex with the girl that they didn't know, and those unfortunate enough were whacked on the back of the head by their female counter parts. Naruto then decided to hightail it out of there and ran away from the on looking crowd.

"Oh?" Kyuubi started to laugh when Naruto stopped and sat on a park bench. "I never was speaking about sex Kit. I was talking about training. I mean I knew you were training alone in the human world for a month a couple years back, and you told me you met up with someone you sparred with for awhile. I just guessed that was when you met her. When did I mention sex?" Kyuubi let the smirk on his face grow wider as Naruto pounded his head into the arm of the bench next to them. "2:1 Kit."

"I hate you..." Naruto groaned. He then got up rubbing his head, and began walking towards the business district. "That mage mechanic better do this fast. I want to get to Mahora before tomorrow."

(SCENE CHANGE)

Just as Naruto had thought he had made it to Mahora, though it was late at night and he had a terrible hang over at the moment. The Kyuubi had somehow coaxed him into having a drinking contest with him and Naruto had to miniaturize his bike and then train all the way here. Though the headache had dulled, Naruto was sure it was going to be painful if he didn't rest soon.

As he walked onto the campus in the middle of the night he remembered something he forgot. He forgot to make Kyuubi conceal his demon energy. That was why he was met with an odd assortment of people. In front of him stood various students and what he could guess were staff members. One of which was Setsuna. "Look whoever you idiots are, get out of my way. I have a headache, and I need to pass through."

"First tell us what a powerful demon is doing here," a dark skinned man asked. "We will not allow anyone willing to harm our students into the premises."

"Do we seriously have to go through these motions?" Naruto groaned rubbing his temples. "I really have a hangover and I'm more than willing just get to where I need to and be on my way."

"You still have not stated what you are doing here demon," a woman with white hair and a sword growled.

"Ugh I am not a demon so please stop calling me that." Naruto then pointed behind the group of people. "He's the demon." The group turned around saw a large five tailed fox behind them glaring at them menacingly. The people were about to move into action when they found themselves stuck onto the floor, and electricity shot through their bodies paralyzing them. Looking down, the entire group saw a large circle of light that was emitting the energy keeping them bound. "Sorry to do this to you but I really have something to do."

"What are you planning on doing to this school?" yet another mage demanded.

"Okay seriously I told you how many times already, I'm just passing through." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he jumped back as a blast of energy hit the ground where he was standing. He kept dodging as more and more craters were being made by some intense force.

Kyuubi used one of his tails to deflect the attacks. "Hmm...this brat has gotten stronger Kit."

"Still mada mada dane though," Naruto smirked as he massaged his forehead. He put his right hand up and a large circle with various runes appeared creating a multicolored energy shield that was a big as his body. This had protected him from a lightning blast that was coming his way. "Same goes for the annoying kid who wants to join too." Naruto stopped the shield and leapt back just as another person tried taking a swipe at him. It was from a fan but he didn't want to get hurt.

On Kyuubi's side, the fox stopped pumping energy into the spell Naruto had cast that was keeping the people at bay. The fox then miniaturized and landed on Naruto's shoulder. "Hmm, seems like theres an annoying infestation of people here."

"Yeah. You can all come out now, I know you're there." From out of the shadows, a small red headed boy appeared next to a man in a white suit who had graying hair. From behind him, Naruto felt a presence of two other warriors on the roof. One had a gun currently aimed at his head, and another seemed to be using Ki. "Ninja and sniper person get out here in the open as well." Naruto then trained his eyes on one person, the person glaring at him with mismatched eyes. She had orange hair in two ponytails. _'Asuna-chan...'_ "I see you've taken care of her," Naruto turned towards the man in the white suit, "Bakamichi."

"WHAT!" Asuna shouted as she tried to attack Naruto again. Naruto jumped back his hangover all but forgotten. "How dare you insult Takahata-sensei!"

"Oh I think I can insult anyone I can Asuna-chan. Right Kyuu?" Naruto smirked.

"Haha got that right kit," Kyuubi howled in laughter. "None of you can go all out as long as it may attract attention no?" The students and faculty stopped when they heard the fox say that.

"What are you doing here? What are you intending to do to the school?" Takamichi asked as he walked forward, his hands in his pocket. Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he sidestepped to the right. The tree behind him was destroyed.

"That's new for you Baka. I mean you attacked me without a good reason?" Naruto asked.

"You brought a demon lord," the assemble gasped when they heard that the fox was an all powerful demon onto the school premises, "into Mahora. That is all the reason I need to attack you."

"Oh I see..." Naruto nodded. "Well that just means I'll have to beat you all down...even Chibi-Nagi over there," Naruto pointed at Negi.

"Nagi? How do you know my-" before Negi could finish the sentence, the boy was sent spiraling backwards and slammed into a tree. Naruto had a blue ring under his feet and his left arm stretched out.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted. "First you insult Takahata-sensei and then hit Negi! I won't forgive you!" Asuna then began to wildly attack him with her fan, with Setsuna jumping in to help attack. Naruto was easily dodging both attacks and was easily bored.

"When did you take up kendo Asuna-chan?" Naruto asked the orange haired girl.

"Why do you keep calling me that! I don't even know you!" Asuna screamed, as she sent an attack towards his head. Naruto stopped it with a nonchalant block of his wrist. He blocked Setsuna's blade, with his bare hand too.

"Hmm...Setsuna-chan, your form has gotten better but you've still got a long way to go." The swordsman glared at him, trying to figure out how he knew her name. Naruto then threw both of them to the side before raising up a green colored shield made out of wind that redirected the bullets that were being shot at him. Naruto then teleported to where the person shooting at him was and saw a tall tanned girl with raven hair. "Tch, you almost got me there."

Mana's eyes narrowed as she brought out a pistol attached to her pants and shot behind her. Naruto redirected the bullet again with the green wind, before grabbing Mana by the neck and teleporting back down to ground level and slamming her into the pavement. The girl gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. Naruto teleported away from her, and when he did he came under heavy fire by different spells from all over. Mages were casting smalls spells to heavy spells all at Naruto that his body was covered in a dust and explosions. After all the attacks subsided the mages were all expectantly looking into the damaged area.

"Did we get him?" a mage with glasses asked.

"Knowing who we are against," Takamichi responded as he took out a cigarette and put it between his lips, "No." When the the dust and dirt cleared the air a large pearly gold orb was in the middle. It then broke down and there stood Naruto unharmed.

"My turn," Naruto taunted. Around him a large tornado kicked up and all the mages who were prepared were drawn in. For a few seconds those who were caught were bouncing around in the vortex before being thrown onto the grassy portion of the street. The few mages still standing were looking at him with apprehension. "Hmm Kyuu, do you want to get in on this?"

"Nah..." the fox yawned. "None of them want to fight seriously so I'll go take a nap."

"No nap. Go tell our employer we're here."

"Tch, cheeky brat telling me what to do."

"I love you too Kyuu." The fox then jumped off and ran towards the inner part of the city like school.

"Stop that fox!" Takamichi shouted. Some mages went to attack but Naruto appeared before them.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off of me. Let me show you something I've been working on. It's not as strong without the weapon but it still works well." Naruto disappeared before reappearing within the middle of the group. Spinning on his heel multiple red flaming balls materialized around him. "Fated circle!" All the flaming orbs then blew up, scattering all the mages in every direction. There weren't any burns on them but they seemed to get hurt. Naruto grabbed a knife that was flying towards him, and then deflected the various others that were being thrown at him.

"You pretty skilled intruder-dono," a female ninja wearing a purple ninja costume and had olive green hair complimented him as she stepped out of the shadows. Naruto shrugged and then threw the knife onto the floor.

"I'd say the same about you, but then again all these clones you've transformed into knives wouldn't surprise me," Naruto replied before a silver energy surrounded his body in a circle outline drawing int the knives. The knives then transformed into multiples of the girl. Naruto released the energy then shouted "Guilt!" The clones all disappeared and Naruto smirked. Naruto appeared before the girl and was about to slam his fist into her abdomen, but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Easy moves like that won't work de gozaru," the ninja told him.

"Who ever said that was my attack?" Naruto asked with the smirk still on his face. "Cosmic Ray!" Naruto opened his hand and silver colored lightning erupted from it, as well as his free hand. The ninja screamed in pain as he zapped her. She crumpled to the floor. The girl tried to get up but it seemed that her body wouldn't listen. "Don't bother. I messed with your nerves by sending random shots of electricity to mess with the currents of the synapses." Naruto then turned around and saw that most of the mages were now trembling from fear of him, and the few that were recovering from his earlier attacks were itching to attack him. His eyes then landed on Takamichi. "Bakamichi...I was hoping for a more warmer welcome you know."

Takamichi sighed as he crushed the cigarette butt under his foot. Using shundo he appeared in front of Naruto and had his fist raised. Every mage was smiling when they saw this. Naruto's smirked never left his face even when the fist was getting closer to his face. Everyone save, for the two they were watching, nearly fell in shock in what Takamichi did. He shook hands with Naruto. "It's been awhile Naruto-kun," Takamichi greeted.

"It has been a long time Takamichi," Naruto said with a smile instead of a smirk. "Odd way to welcome me though. Having the entire magical staff attack me without notice? Add to the fact that I was also a bit hung over." Takamichi chuckled.

"Sorry about that. We have to take measures and all. The students were attacked during their trip to Kyoto."

"Oh so that's what had Eishun all worried?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "That warrior has gotten soft. I guess having a kid does that to you no?"

"Oh so you heard he had a kid?"

"Excuse us, Takamichi sir," a blond girl in a black school uniform interrupted the two from catching up. "Who is this person?"

"I forgot about that. Let me introduce you to a close friend of mine. Everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki, our masters were good friends with each other and we ended up traveling together for awhile."

"Yo!" Naruto greeted. "Sorry about the attacks, but you people attacked me first."

"No we didn't," a frowning Setsuna replied.

"You didn't?" Naruto questioned tilting his head. "Whoops..." This had everyone glaring at him as he bashfully scratched the back of his head.

"I hope you don't act like that during your job Naruto-kun," an elderly voice said. Everyone looked down the path way and saw an old man with a large head in Japanese priest robes walking towards them. On his shoulder was a resting Kyuubi.

"You don't have to worry about that old man!"

"Shut up kit, your voice is giving me a headache," Kyuubi complained.

"Headmaster Konoemon, do you know this person?" a mage asked as he stood up clutching his stomach.

"Yes. This young boy is going to be my assistant for the time being. Please treat him well."

"WHAT!" Most of the mages shouted forcing Naruto to cover his ears.

"**SHUT UP**!" Kyuubi roared causing them to stop shouting. "Stupid humans."

(SCENE CHANGE)

Naruto was sitting next to Takamichi catching up inside the headmaster's office. The only other people with them were Setsuna, Asuna, Negi and the headmaster. The reason why those three were there was per request by Naruto. "Excuse me Uzumaki-san?" Negi called out.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, even though he nearly gave the kid a scathing glare for calling him Uzumaki-san.

"Why are you here really?"

"As the headmaster said, Naruto-kun here will be his assistant. Doing odd jobs around the school, theres even a chance he might help you out in class from time to time," Takamichi answered for the blond.

"Yup!"

"Oh hell no! I won't accept this insulting idiot be in our school! Let alone near our class!" Asuna shouted, while slamming her foot into the ground. "Heck he even has a demon that has a lot more manners than him!"

"Hey I so have more manners than that annoying fox over there," Naruto jabbed his thumb at the fox. He was then hit in the back of the head with a thick encyclopedia.

"Shut up kit," Kyuubi muttered as he got himself comfortable on the headmaster's desk.

"Why have you called us here Uzumaki-san?" Setsuna asked worriedly. Naruto closed his eyes and pouted, making him look like a sad fox. This had the Kyuubi rolling his eyes at his partner.

"The reason I called you three here is because I wanted to see you again," Naruto explained.

"See us again?" three said in unison.

"Yeah."

"But I've never met you before Uzumaki-san," Negi told him.

"Neither have I," Setsuna replied.

"I'd remember if I met an idiot like you before," Asuna muttered crossing her arms. Even though she said that, she did feel some sort of familiarity between him and her. Naruto began to tear up comically as anime tears spilled from his eyes, and a dark cloud appeared over his head.

"She doesn't remember me..." Naruto cried as he hung his head. "Even though she gave me her first kiss and all that..." Setsuna, Negi and Asuna's jaw drop at what Naruto revealed.

"WHAT!" Asuna shouted. She then turned towards Takamichi. "That's a lie Takahata-sensei! I swear I've never kissed him before! I would have remembered if I had!"

"Actually I was there Asuna-kun," Takamichi stated causing everyone's jaw to drop even further. "He did kiss you. You even have his pactio as proof." Naruto suddenly brightened up, and then was in front of Asuna in a flash.

"You kept it?" Naruto asked his voice full of hope.

"Wait...You're the little kid named Naruto on that pactio!" Asuna asked. Naruto nodded his head vigorously, and Asuna moaned in distaste. "That's great I have an idiot as a partner!"

"Hey I'm not an idiot!"

"Could have fooled me," Kyuubi commented. This earned a glare from the blond boy.

"It seems like Uzumaki-san does know Asuna-san, but how do you know us Uzumaki-san?" Setsuna asked. Naruto pointed to Negi first.

"I'm his godfather," Naruto stated clear and simple. That had everyone's eyes widening. He then pointed towards Setsuna. "I met you a few years ago in the woods where we had training."

"Eh? I can remember training in the woods for awhile, but I don't remember you."

"That's just great. Am I that easily forgotten?" Naruto got all mopey again, causing everyone to sweat drop. "But I have proof of that too. You have a black angel wing as some sort of accessory." Setsuna absentmindedly grasped her chest, where a necklace was. "And to match it you gave me a white angel wing, which I made into a bracelet." Naruto then looked at the clock and frowned. "Seeing that it's late I'll be going to my living quarters."

"Ah Naruto-kun about that. I decided that it would be good that you get to know some of the students better," Konoemon finally spoke. "So I decided to have you dorm with some of Asuna-chan's classmates."

"Eh?" Naruto wondered as he was a handed a piece of paper.

(SCENE CHANGE)

At midnight during the end of their school trip a girl with purple hair was awoken from her slumber, by a knocking coming from her door. "Yue can you get the door," the girl asked her roommate in a soft voice.

"Haruna get the door," a blue haired girl, Yue, grumbled to another person in the room to get the door. She was answered by a frustrated sigh.

"Who ever it is better have a good excuse for waking me up," a black haired girl with glasses muttered under her breath. "Why don't you get it Nodoka?" Haruna asked the purple haired girl. This time the answer was a light snoring. Haruna kept mumbling under her breath and opened the door, but not taking off the deadbolt. "What do you want?" Haruna asked in a very irritated voice.

"Is this were a...Haruna Saotome lives?" a male voice asked from the other side.

"Look whatever you're selling buddy I'm not buying." The person on the other side gave a chuckle that sent a shiver down her spine. Opening the door more, Haruna went to investigate who it was. Her mouth hung open when she saw a blond adonis standing on the other side of the door.

"Saotome-san?" the man asked. The girl barely felt herself nod. "Hi there. Name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be your roommate from now on."

That night everyone in that dorm woke up from a triumphant shout of "YES!" coming from the room of Yue, Haruna and Nodoka.

(CHAPTER END)

READ AND REVIEW!

*Sunwraith here to give you a small lesson in Japanese. As you have noticed that all of our chapter title are written in japanese. So here are the translations for the titles (rough to be honest since I only started Japanese this semester)

Tabidachi- departure

Hime-Princess

Jikan-Time

Dounyuu (needs accents but don't know how to do it)- introduction*


	5. Dozo Yoroshiku

**AN: **So this is my third update this week for another story. Man I feel like I'm on a roll! Well I like to thank you for the alerts, favorites and reviews I've gotten for this and all my other stories. So let me say this to start, the next few chapters of this will be the filler from Negima! canon and mixed in with my own original stuff.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

Haruna, Yue and Nodoka were all looking at the sleeping figure on the couch of their dorm room. Naruto had decided to sleep on the couch after telling the library trio that he has been assigned to stay there during his duration of work. He explained to them that he would not do anything perverted, as he sensed that Nodoka was nervous around him and Yue was glaring at him suspiciously. Haruna had all but _willingly_ said that she would share her bed with him. This lead to Yue instructing him to stay away from the girl when she gets like that, thus leading to Naruto sleeping on the couch with Kyuubi.

And now it was morning and the three girls were watching Naruto sleep, with Kyuubi asleep on his chest. Haruna was watching him hungrily as he shifted on the couch and when the blanket fell off she offered to put it back on him but was stopped by Yue. Yue was still suspicious about why this man was here, and sleeping in the room; although, she feared for his life since Haruna was going gaga with the prospect of a male teen in their room day in and day out. Nodoka was just nervous with him being there. She was never good with men around. Sure she had gotten used to her teacher, but hell she loved Negi. This was a man who just appeared in their lives and intruded.

"We should wake him up," Yue told the other two catching their attention. "If anything he has to go to work soon."

"I agree! And I know just how to do it!" Haruna giggled and tried to walk over to Naruto's sleeping form, if it were not for Yue holding her back. "Hey let go!"

"We won't have you traumatizing our guest by having your perverted hands on him," the bluenette reprimanded her perverted friend. Haruna frowned and struggled to break free.

"But I won't do anything bad promise! I was just going to put his face in between my..." The mangaka was stopped when a think thesaurus hit her face.

"No means no Haruna." The two were about to get into an argument about her perverted ways, that was until the third roommate spoke.

"U-Um...guys," Nodoka stuttered trying to get their attention. However the two just kept arguing for a moment. "Guys..." Again the shy librarian girl was ignored. "GUYS!" Nodoka shouted. Yue and Haruna stopped their bickering and turned towards their friend. "H-he's aw-wake." The two other girls turned to the blond who was watching them with interest. He was dressed in black basketball shorts and an orange T-shirt, with a small fox on his shoulder.

"It's..." Naruto looked over at a digital clock on one of the girls desk, "6:30 in the morning and you girls are arguing already? Should I be worried about why you girls were put into a room together?"

"We don't actually argue this much Uzumaki-san," Yue explained as she pulled out a juice box from out of no where and began to drink it. "Haruna here was just trying to do something stupid again." She received a glare from Haruna.

"I'm guessing she was trying to get into bed with me huh?" Naruto asked. When Yue nodded Naruto laughed. "Hahaha, sorry, but the idea of you trying to get in bed with me is pretty bad. Last girl who tried that, I accidentally threw her off the bed."

"What did you do?"

"Umm...my sensei was pretty extreme in trying to teach me self defense so he would attack me in my sleep. So I had to learn how to defend myself while asleep, which got me into throwing people off. I got so used to it that I started to do that to people who try to sneak up on me when I sleep." Naruto then looked at Haruna. "So I suggest you don't try to do that again 'kay Haruna-chan?"

"Oh but Naruto-kun, I love a good challenge," Haruna replied with a smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to his fox friend. "Hey Kyuu, we need to take a bath huh?" Kyuubi nodded. "Yeah I thought so too. Hey is there a shower here in the dorm?"

"N-no Uzumaki-san. W-we d-don't have a sh-shower in the dorm. B-but there is a large o-open spaced bath just down the hall," Nodoka answered him.

"Ah thanks Nodoka-chan," Naruto thanked the girl with a smile. She seemed to get flustered at the smile, but Naruto knew better. He spent his time around many different types of girls during his time in the magical world, and he knew that Nodoka was that type that was shy around guys. So by adding 'chan' to her name she might have felt uncomfortable. Standing up Naruto walked over to a duffle bag on the floor and pulled out a towel, underwear a black T-shirt, swimming trunks and a pair of jeans. "So are any of you girls willing to help me find the place?"

"I'll do-" Haruna was about to answer but,

"I'll do it Uzumaki-san," Yue cut off Haruna. "I don't honestly trust you in the able hands of Haruna here."

"Thanks Yue-chan. I'll be waiting outside." As Naruto stepped out of the room, Haruna glared at Yue.

"Why are you trying so hard to keep him out of my hands!" Haruna exclaimed.

"I will not let you molest one of the new staff members," Yue retorted. "I don't want to get in trouble for something you did." Haruna looked at her skeptically for a moment.

"Are you sure you don't just want Naruto-kun all to yourself?" Haruna asked. Yue raised an eyebrow. "I mean he is a nice piece of man. I wouldn't put it past you to try to seduce him after bringing him to the bathhouse..." Slowly Haruna's glare returned. "That's your plan isn't it?" The short girl rolled her eyes.

"Please do not lump me with you. I will keep my word. I'll just show him where it is and make sure you aren't going to sneak in there." The glare disappeared and a smirk appeared on the mangaka's face. "Knew it. Now if you excuse me I have a person to attend to." Yue walked over to a drawer and pulled out a bathing suit as well as her uniform. "Might as well get ready too." She turned to Nodoka. "Nodoka do you mind starting breakfast?"

"Sure thing Yue," Nodoka replied going to the little kitchen of their dorm. Yue walked over to the door and sent a threatening glare at Haruna before leaving. Haruna stared at the door for a minute before going to the couch and grabbing the blanket. Making sure Nodoka wasn't looking, she took a quick smell and let out a sigh of pleasure.

"This smells better than I thought. The sweat and other smells he left here are great. I can use this for my manga. Now all I have to do is keep Yue away from him," Haruna told herself as she schemed up a way to get Naruto to be her subject.

O

"This is it Uzumaki-san," Yue said as she opened a sliding door towards the bath. Naruto let out a low whistle as he took in the large place. Kyuubi rushed off into the water and started to clean himself.

"The old man must have paid good money to get this for you girls didn't he?" Naruto asked, to which the blue haired girl nodded. "Where can I change?"

"Over there." Yue pointed to a door to the side. Naruto was about to walk off but stopped himself.

"Um...where are you going to change?" The librarian shot him a questioning look. "Because I'm worried. My pet over likes to steal women's clothes so..." The two humans looked over to the water where Kyuubi was watching them.

"I'll change after you are done." Naruto sighed and left the room, leaving Yue and Kyuubi all alone. The girl stared at the fox and the fox stared back in some odd starring contest. This kept going for a couple of silent moments, but at one point Yue could have sworn the fox was trying to undress her with his eyes. She ruled that out though because it was just some lame fox, that was perverted and seems to eye her a bit too much.

"Yue-chan," Naruto called out getting her attention. As she turned around, the young librarian blushed hard. All the years of doing whatever he did had Naruto's body well and toned. She was taking his sight in, her eyes wandering all over his body. She took notice that he was muscled, yet not excessively so, making it look just right. She also noted that he was tanned in every place that wasn't covered by clothes. The last thing she caught sight of before looking back to his face was tattoos on his arms. They were small but pronounced. On the left forearm was a picture of a black book with various thorns covering it, while on the right forearm was a white book that seemed to have various blades surrounding it. She had to admit that Haruna was right, he was a nice piece of man.

Yue forced herself to look up at Naruto and beat down the blush that built up at her cheeks. "Yes, Uzumaki-san?" When Naruto frowned she wondered what was wrong.

"Yue-chan, from now on don't call me Uzumaki-san. Honorifics aren't my thing. Just call me Naruto!" Yue rolled her eyes and then left the room to go change. That was when Naruto turned his head towards Kyuubi. "You could have turned off our mental link you know. I really didn't need to know you're thoughts on how the girl looked." Naruto said as he sat down and dunked himself into the water. After a couple of seconds he resurfaced and continued his glare at Kyuubi.

"Aw come on kit," Kyuubi spoke for the first time that day. "We're at an all girls school, with each girl doing a different activity leading to different types of costumes. Haven't you ever fantasized about doing a librarian?" Naruto's right eye was twitching as he looked at his fox, who was sitting with him in the water.

"I swear it was bad enough that Rakan was a pervert back home, it was worse that it rubbed off on you, and the worst part of it was that your demon nature mixes with it and you torment me with your constant suggestions of doing almost every girl I come across."

"Hey they flock to you I'm just saying capitalize on the fact." Kyuubi stopped talking when he saw Naruto put his fingers into his ears like he was a little kid.

"What was that Kyuu? I couldn't hear you over the sound of you being a retard!"

"Shut it brat. Though I would say keep going, making a complete fool out of yourself." Naruto knew what he meant by that. Just as he said that, Yue came out in a black one piece bathing suit. Naruto blink a moment before blushing. On the other hand Kyuubi was mentally laughing his butt off, for he kept supplying terrible images into the poor boy's head.

'_Stupid fox. I said stop that!'_ Naruto mentally growled at the Kyuubi through a mental connection the two have. Naruto then shut it off. "I'm guessing that's not standard issue from the school huh?" he asked Yue as she sat down next to him and washed her body.

"No, it's my own," Yue replied calmly, having gotten over the shock of seeing Naruto nearly naked. After washing off she turned towards Naruto. "What brings you here Naruto-san?"

"I'll let the whole -san thing slide for now Yue-chan since we just met and all," the blond said as he relaxed a bit. "I'm here to make money."

"You need money Naruto-san?"

"Nope!" Yue face faulted.

"Then why are you here for money!" she nearly shouted.

"Hmm? Well to be honest, my sensei uses all my money." Naruto cried anime tears as he imagined Rakan back in the magical world using his money on booze and women. "Ever since I graduated from studying how to defend myself and became a partner in his business he shared our money. But I make more money than him and he's been spending it all!" Naruto sniffled as he was comically crying over his financial crisis. Next to him Yue was patting his back, worried something bad might happen to it. "So that's why I'm here I need the money."

"That makes sense. If your sensei keeps using your money you'd be broke."

"Right? But there is another reason I'm here," Naruto said in a softer voice. Yue was surprised to see the quick change in his smile and voice, even his eyes changed. They had became a soft and seemed to carry out the feeling of nostalgia and longing. "The other reason I'm here is to see my princess again."

"Y-you're princess?" Yue asked shocked. Naruto turned to her before chuckling a bit and shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. Besides by the look of things, it seems as if she moved on," Naruto said as he stood up and stretched his arms. "She seems to have fallen for my old friend." Naruto sighed this time and she saw a bit of sadness go over his eyes for an instant but left just as fast as it came. He was then looking at Yue. He flashed her a smile and offer her his hand. "Let's go yeah? I need to go to the headmaster and he'll give me my job. You have to get to class." Yue took his hand, but slipped forward. She felt into Naruto's chest while his arms went around her to make sure she was safe. "You alright Yue-chan?"

The girl in question could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. She could feel his muscles moving as he shifted his arms. "I'm f-fine." _'Why am I acting like a hormonal girl! I'm better than this!' _Yue thought to herself. When Naruto let go of her she was still blushing a bit but Naruto already walked off. Deciding to go change first he opened the door to the changing room to get his stuff. Going to the shelf where it was supposed to be, he found...nothing. His eye started to twitch as Naruto already knew what happened.

0

"The kid is going to find out in three, two one..." Kyuubi counted off from the roof of the building opposite of the bathhouse. Next to him were Naruto's clothes.

"**KYUUBI!"** Naruto roared, causing birds to fly away in different directions.

"Ah the sweet sound of annoyance in the morning. HAHA!" Kyuubi laughed as he took Naruto's clothes and flung them upward. A small hole appeared above him and the clothes went into it, causing them to vanish. "He'll find them later but for now, let's watch the show." Kyuubi got comfortable and lied down, knowing a very mad and a very embarrassed Naruto will walk out of the bath. Not to mention a half naked one, going to walk by the dorms of all the girls that just woke up. "This is going to be good."

0

"Who was screaming?" a blond haired blue eyed girl asked. Her head popped out of a door from the dorm room. Behind her a tall brunette with a rather large bust was looking out as well. Behind her was a red haired girl with freckles.

"Ayaka I think someone is pretty mad this morning," the brunette replied.

"Chizuru-nee-chan is right. But I don't think I've ever heard that voice," the read haired girl replied.

"Natsumi is right. I don't think that voice familiar," Ayaka replied. Chizuru noticed that everyone from class had their heads poking out.

"It doesn't seem like it's anyone from our class either. They're all in their rooms, save for Yue," Chizuru said. "But Yue doesn't sound like that."

"Hey Iincho what was that?" Asuna asked as she approached the class representative. She was dressed in a floral pink pajamas.

"Yeah. Who was screaming so early in the morning?" a lightly tanned girl asked. She had light brown hair that was done up in with two orb like head bands on each side. She was wearing a light pink night gown. "They seemed mad."

"I don't know Sakurako," Ayaka replied. "But it seemed to be coming from the bathroom."

"**WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU STUPID FOX I'M GOING TO NEUTER YOU!" **the voice roared again. This time the girls could distinguish it was a male.

"Um Naruto-san I don't think you should go out right now," they heard Yue's voice coming from the bathroom. "I mean you barely have anything on." Every girl, save for Haruna and Yue, gasped. _'Yue is alone in the bathroom with some guy!'_ was the question on everyone's mind.

All of the girls' jaws dropped when they saw the sliding doors slammed open. A few of the girls started bleeding by the nose, while most of them had blushes on their face, even the Negi obsessed had one. They kept staring as a Naruto only dressed in his swimming trunks. As he passed by, all the girls kept their eyes on him. As Naruto passed by a red haired girl, she took a picture of him.

They kept watching as he reached the door where Haruna and Nodoka were standing. Nodoka was fidgeting from looking at a half naked man. Haruna on the other hand was drooling unabashed. There were hearts in her eyes and blood dripping from her nose. When Naruto was in front of her directly she snapped out of her daze. "TAKE ME NOW!" she shouted.

"OUT OF THE ROOM!" Naruto shouted. Nodoka scurried out, while Haruna clung to the door.

"NO! I WANT TO SEE HIM CHANGE!" Haruna was hanging onto the edge of the doorframe. A fully dressed Yue in her uniform ran up to her and pried her fingers off, with Naruto finally slamming the door shut. All was quiet for second before all the class swarmed the library trio.

"Who was that?"/"Why is he in your room?"/ "Why was he half-naked?"/ "What was Yue doing alone with him in the bath?" were some of the questions the girls bombarded the trio with.

"One question at a time!" Haruna hollered. After a second she had a prideful smirked. "Now in that order. His name's Naruto Uzumaki. He's our roommate. He was taking a bath. And as to what Yue was doing with Naruto in the bath is anyone's guess." Haruna then turned to glare at Yue. "What did you do with Naruto-kun in the bath?"

"Nothing," Yue replied with no emotion. A second later, the door opened behind the three librarians. Naruto stepped out and was wearing a white shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans and black and white shoes. Underneath his right arm was a a black helmet. He looked at the gathered crowd and raised an eyebrow. He shivered when he felt the stare of 30 girls fall on him.

"Is...there something happening here?" the blond asked uncertainly.

"It's nothing Naruto-san." Naruto released a sigh of relief before looking at his watch. His eyes widened.

"Damn I'm going to be late for my meeting with the old man!" Looking at his three roommates, Naruto frowned. "Well, I was going to ask one you three to help me around the campus, but since only Yue-chan is dressed I guess she'll have to do." Naruto ran, grabbed Yue's arm and ran off down the hallway.

"I never agreed to this," was the last thing they heard from the bookworm. This had left all the girl's in a state of shock. Which was all broken by Haruna's shout of disbelief.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS YUE-CHI THAT GETS TO SPEND TIME WITH HIM!"

0

Yue got off of the motorcycle she was riding on, and the helmet off her head. Naruto was already off and helping her down. "I can't feel my legs," she said on wobbly feet. Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Kyuubi had appeared on his shoulder and was still laughing at Naruto.

"I should have warned you about that. I forgot that was your first time riding a motorcycle huh? Sorry," Naruto apologized.

"It's alright I'll be better when I could feel my legs again." Yue took a wobbly step forward and would have fallen to the floor if Naruto hadn't caught her. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at her.

"I'll hold on to you until you can feel your legs better okay?" Yue was shocked speechless and could only nod her head in reply. "Good now which way is it to the old man's office?" Yue pointed to a direction and Naruto followed. After a couple of minutes following Yue's wordless directions Naruto found himself in front of the door's leading to the headmaster's office. "Thank's Yue-chan. You can go to class now right?"

"Uh...yeah. I will see you later Naruto-san." Naruto took his arm away from her waist and Yue felt odd. Like she lost something when he did it. She looked at him one more time before walking down the halls towards her classroom, where she'll wait for the start of the day.

The blond hero on the other hand was walking into one thing he has grown up to hate the most: business meetings. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and entered the room. Inside he was met by Konoemon, Takamichi and...a little blond girl? "Okay not to be stupid and all but who the hell is she?" Naruto asked.

"Why you brat!" the girl shouted in a British accent, as she stood up from her chair and glared at the boy. "Show me some respect!" Naruto looked at Kyuubi, who shrugged it shoulders, then at Takamichi who was chuckling and finally Konoemon.

"Naruto-kun let me introduce you to the guardian of our school. Evangeline A.K. McDowell." This had Naruto's eyes widening.

"Wait so this is the Undying Mage? The Dark Evangel? The Doll Master? The Queen of the Night? The Puppet Master? And all those other ridiculous nicknames?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"I see my reputation proceeds me," Evangeline smirked. She then saw Naruto and Kyuubi shaking. "Is my presence that frightening to you?" She would have felt some degree of happiness knowing that the new person was scared of her, but that was all shot down when both the boy and the fox started to laugh.

"This is the one who kept following the idiot Nagi around all this time? Hahahaha! I never took that red haired idiot for a loli-con (for those who don't know, loli's are people who are into little girls)!" Kyuubi howled in laughter. He was on the floor laughing.

"Who would have thought the most wanted mage in both worlds was a little brat! Hahahahaha! Ow my sides! My sides!" Naruto was also on the floor laughing as well clutching his sides. Takamichi sweat dropped as he watched his old friend's antics, while Konoemon was chuckling along side him. Eva, on the other hand, was furious.

"You insolent little whelp! I'll tear you apart limb by limb! And I'll get that fox of yours too!" Naruto stopped laughing and stood up, wiping away the tears that formed in his eyes. Kyuubi had again taken his perch on his shoulder.

"Sorry Eva-chan," Eva gained a tic mark on her forehead, "but I know you're only as strong as a human right now. That seal on this place is keeping you from doing anything isn't that right?" When the vampire glared at him, Naruto waved her off. "I know about it. Both my sensei and the idiot told me before I saw last."

"You know where Nagi is?" Eva asked, almost enthusiastically.

"No. That idiot got and went off the map. Ero-sensei has knowledge on him, that much I know, but he won't tell me jack squat."

"Yeah, plus the Thousand Master is on the run from us too," Kyuubi interjected.

"What? Why?"

"He owes us a large amount of money," Naruto huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "Kyuu what's the exchange rate from Drachama (money in the magical world) to yen?"

"A single Drachma is about 200 yen at the current standing," Kyuubi informed him. His blond partner nodded. Naruto then turned to his fellow blond and smirk.

"Aka-Baka (Red Idiot, aka Nagi) owes me 200 thousand yen at the moment," Naruto shook his head. "That guy has to learn to stop playing poker with me. So many damn I.O.U.s"

"He still hasn't payed you back during your time with us Naruto-kun?" Takamichi asked.

"Hell no he didn't! That idiot still hasn't paid up since our first game. He skipped out when we were in Vesperia, he put an I.O.U when we he came for a visit, and a bunch of other times he's jumped shipped before I could get him to pay me."

"Remember kit, I got first shot at him. I still haven't gotten him for calling me an annoying little fuzzball," Kyuubi growled. The two were muttering on ways to find, castrate, and then get the money from Nagi that they forgot they were in a meeting. They were brought out of their mutterings when Konoemon cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but I would like to tell Naruto-kun here what his job will be as my assistant today," Konoemon said. Both Naruto and Kyuubi chuckled in embarrassment before turning towards their new boss. "Okay for today I only have two jobs for you. Each will take four hours and will be the job you have for today."

"Really? Both jobs will take four hours?" Kyuubi asked disbelievingly.

"Well, the second one depends on your own skill and time but the first one will take four hours since it will involve four classes. By the way, Evangeline are you not supposed to be in class hmm?" The vampire grumbled something and then left the room, slamming the door shut.

"Is she always like that?" Naruto asked. "Or is it that time of month again?" The door opened for a moment and a shoe came into contact with Naruto's head making him fall to the floor. Kyuubi was smart enough to jump out of the way before the shoe came in so he was safe.

"Serves you right for being a dumbass," Kyuubi laughed as he saw his partner on the floor. "So care to tell us what our job is old man?"

O

"What do you think we are be going to be doing today Asuna?" Konoka asked her roommate. "I mean our regular gym teacher isn't here today. Who do you think is our substitute? Maybe Takahata-sensei?"

"That would be great," Asuna sighed dreamily. All the students of 3-A had changed into their gym clothes, that consisted of maroon shorts and white shirts. They were walking towards the track to see what their substitute teacher had in store for them.

"Do you think we are going to do anything fun Kaede?" a dark skinned girl with blond hair asked aloud. Her hair was done in two pigtails on either side and she was walking cheerfully along her friends. "Last time we had a sub, all he made us do was run laps aru."

"I agree Ku Fei. The last time was boring de gozaru," Kaede replied. She was a tall girl, taller than any 3rd year middle schooler (freshman high school for anyone outside of Japan) replied. Her skin was tanned but not as much as Ku's. Her hair was olive green and down in two long thin pony tails on the back. As the class talked about random things and gossiped about the incident this morning with the half naked boy, they finally came to the tracks.

"Oh it looks like our sensei isn't here yet," a girl with a red hair stated. She was the same girl who took pictures of Naruto as he passed by, the reporter of the class, Kazumi Asakura. "But that's not important. What _is_ important is you Yue." She turned to the blue haired girl. "Why does this Naruto person keep choosing you to be along with him eh?"

"Are you insinuating that something is happening between me and a person I just met?" Yue answered the question with one of her own. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're lumping me up with her," Yue pointed at Haruna.

"Hey! What does that mean?" Haruna asked.

"I'm saying that I don't feel anything towards Naruto other than friendship. Happy?" Asakura didn't looked convinced, but decided to let it die for now.

"So this is the class I have for an hour?" a male voice asked as it approached. All the girls looked and saw the topic of Asakura's probing, Naruto himself. Scurrying behind him was Kyuubi.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Haruna asked as she ran up to meet him.

"My job." He then looked to all the other girls. "Hey there class of 3-A right?"

"YEAH!" was the united answer from most of the girls.

"Good. For the following hour you will be under my care for gym class. Let me lay down some ground rules. First off, you will not call me 'Uzumaki-sensei', -san, -kun or whatever honorific you can think of. It will be Naruto plus whatever honorific you want, from here on out as long as I am part of whatever class I'm assigned to help out it in. Am got it?" The girls nodded. "Good. Second I want to get to know your names as long as I'm here. I don't care how long it takes me to do it, I want us to be friends." That was a cheer from all around causing him to shake his head and smile. "And since there is one last thing I have to say. I will more or less likely be in charge of doing this from time to time from what the old man said, so I will give you the offer I gave to I gave to the previous class."

"What would that be?" Asuna asked.

"Huh? Asuna-chan you're in this class? I didn't know that," Naruto said in a confused voice, causing the orange haired girl to sweat drop. Putting that piece of info away for later he got back onto what he was saying. "My offer is this: Each time I'm a sensei for your class I will offer the entire class a challenge. Beat me at that challenge and I will let you do whatever you want as long as it is within school rules."

"And if we don't Naruto-san?" Ayaka asked.

"You have to do what I saw for that class period. Do we have a deal?" He gave them a smirk, one that was being mirrored by the fox on his shoulders. The girls were all thinking it over before going into a huddle and whispering amongst themselves. "Do you think they'll decline like the other class buddy?"

"If the three we are staying with, they'll probably accept," Kyuubi told his partner.

"As class representative I say we accept!" Ayaka told him. Naruto smirked and chuckled.

"Good. Okay since today I am your teacher for gym, my challenge for you this time is this," Naruto produced a soccer ball from behind his back and threw it up and down his hand, "score one goal, while I'm goalie. You'll have ten minutes to do so."

"Just one goal? This is going to be easy aru," Ku Fei returned his smirk. Oh how if that girl only knew...

O

AN: So here's the chapter. I'll show how the challenge goes in the next chapter and Naruto's second job as well. Read and review yo!

**JAPANESE WORD/PHRASE OF THE CHAPTER:**

**DOZO YOROSHIKU- NICE TO MEET YOU**


	6. Dai Ichi Inshou

**AN:** Hello everyone, Vongola Maelstrom here! I would like to thank everyone who's alerted, favorited, or reviewed our story. It really warms my heart to see so many people love the result of Sunwraith and I combining our ideas. Well enough with the sappiness on my part and enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

Naruto stood in front of a soccer goal, pressing some buttons on his wristwatch. He had taken off his black jacket, leaving him in his white shirt and jeans. The girls were all waiting for him to finish setting the timer on his watch, getting ready for the sure to be massacre of this one shot game. "There the timer is set," Naruto announced. Kyuubi was laying on the grass with a smirk on his face. "Okay girls remember Just one goal. Make one goal in ten minutes and you girls win."

"Don't worry about it Naruto-sensei. We'll win no matter what aru," Ku Fei boasted. Shaking his head in amusement, Kyuubi got himself in a comfortable position as he watched them get ready. Next to her Kaede nodded, the ball resting at her feet.

'_This is going to be bad for them,'_ thought the fox. _'I can't help but feel sorry for them.'_

"Okay. The game starts now!" The blond pressed a button on his watch to initiate the timer. Wasting no time, Kaede kicked the ball towards the upper left corner of the goal. Almost everyone was smiling, thinking they had just won; however, they were shocked when Naruto ran to the ball. Jumping up he smacked the ball away with his right arm back towards the class. "Surprise attack not bad," praised the substitute gym teacher.

"I didn't think you would be able to get that de gozaru," Kaede responded. Naruto chuckled at her response. This was a lie and they both knew it. She was the ninja that he hit last night as the group of mages confronted him when he had arrived. Naruto didn't continue the conversation as Ku kicked the ball towards the other side of the net. Going into action, Naruto was in front of the ball in a matter of seconds, catching it in his left hand.

"Two surprise attacks?" Naruto asked. "Man, who thought of that ne?" Though it seemed that he was genuinely curious to see who did think of it, the girls knew he was taunting them. Throwing the ball back into the crowd, Asuna stepped up and kicked it with all her might. Sighing, Naruto blocked the ball with his chest before catching it on his foot. He then continued to bounce it up and down. "If any thing my sensei had taught me, is that knowing is half the battle. And I guess you three are the strongest physically in this class ne? Well, that means I have nothing to worry about if that is your level of power. You won't make a single goal against me."

"What was that?" a couple of competitive girls growled.

"I mean if that was the best you girls got, I won't even have to try," Naruto replied. He then shook his head and looked towards them with a sad face. "Here I thought I might actually get a challenge..." The blond then kicked the ball back to them.

"Why you! Take this!" a girl with black hair and a pig tail on the right side of her head, Yuna was her name if Naruto was right. She kicked the ball in a straight line towards Naruto. The blond rolled his eyes and hit the ball back.

"Next." One by one the girls tried kicking the ball into the goal, and one right after the other they failed. As the girls waited their turn, all they could do was watch helplessly as the girl after them failed. "Five minutes are up. What are you girls going to do now? I mean what I have in mind for what you girls have to do is pretty tiring and painful, maybe a ten laps around the campus. Yeah that sounds like a good punishment, right Iincho-san. Though you only have to do one lap. That's good enough for me."

"Wh-What?" Ayaka gasped.

"You are the voice of reason in the group aren't ya? You're the one who agreed to this game, so I was thinking of being lenient on you. Wouldn't you agree that it's a fair deal? You deserve some special treatment, you _are _the class president after all."

"Hey what's this Iincho! How come you get special treatment!" Fuka demanded. "How come you only get one lap!"

"I-I didn't agree to any of that!" Ayaka defended herself.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything! He's the sensei, he can do what he wants!" Fumika replied.

"Why the heck did you even agree to this Ayaka?" Asakura asked.

"Why did I agree to this? You girls were pushing me into doing it! Especially you, since you were too lazy to do anything!"

"What?" the reporter gasped. "I'll have you know I'm not lazy. If you want someone to blame then blame her," she pointed at Yuna.

"What? Why me?" the basketball player asked.

"You were the one going 'Yeah let's do this!' while we were int the huddle."

"You can't just blame me, Haruna also agreed to it too!" Yuna accused the mangaka.

"What did you say?" the girl replied.

"I'm saying you're part of the problem here, same as I am!"

"You can't just stick the blame on me!" Soon the entire class broke into an argument on who is to blame on the whole agreeing thing.

"You girls are all fools," Evageline sighed as she finally decided to speak. The girls stopped their arguments and looked at the little blond girl. "Don't you see what he was doing? He's trying to waste your time by making you argue amongst yourselves." Their eyes widening, the girls turned back to Naruto was laughing to himself as he leaned on the metal post of the goal. He composed himself when he felt all their eyes on him.

"Damn, and here I thought no one would catch on." Naruto then checked his watched and smiled back at the girls. "With all the arguing you girl did, you have a minute left."

"Oh no! What do we do now?" Yuna asked.

"Use more than one ball," Evangeline hinted. Everyone looked at her as if she grew another head. "What? I do not intend to do something stupid because of your mistakes. Besides he never limited you to a single ball."

"That's true!" Asuna realized. She ran over to the side of the field and grabbed the ball and dropped them all in front of them. There were eight in total, including the first.

"Everyone kick already!" Evangeline commanded. "There isn't much time left." The girls nodded, with the most physical of the girls kicking the balls towards Naruto.

"Ara? I wasn't expecting this," Naruto spoke to himself. "Though this provides a challenge ne." Naruto ran up to the first ball and swatted it away, before hitting the one closest to him as well. Frowning, Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to stop all the balls in time. Then he smirked. Kicking the ball closest to him, it hit two balls and redirected their paths. When one rebounded closer to him, he kicked it again redirecting the final three away from the net. Naruto sighed as he slumped down. "Phew. I almost didn't make it!"

"H-How did he stop all of those?" Ayaka asked.

"It seems like he was physically trained de gozaru," Kaede told herself.

"As well as mentally too. It takes awhile for someone to come up with a plan to stall time like he did," a girl with her hair done in two buns replied.

"I agree Chao."

"Did you see that Kyuu? I was amazing!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked over to the fox. The girls watched as Kyuubi seemingly rolled his eyes at his blond friend before running up his outstretched arm and perching himself in his favorite spot on Naruto's shoulder.

"And yet he is an idiot," Eva sighed. "That goes to show, when your sensei is an idiot, it passes on to you too."

"He seemed to be so responsible too," Setsuna sighed as he kept talking to the fox.

"So Naruto-sensei, what is it that we have to do?" Ayaka asked with her head down. "You said we'd have to do anything you wanted. Ten laps around the school right?" All the girls hung their heads as if they we're going to die.

"What? No!" Naruto shouted. He jumped back when all their heads snapped back up instantaneously and stared at him. Hell, he was surprised they didn't get whiplash from doing so. "I only said that to get you to argue with one another. I won't put you through the same damned treatment my own sensei put me through. I still have aches from all that physical conditioning he made me do." Naruto shuddered as he remembered all the insane and tiring things he's been made to do by one Jack Rakan. "So no, you will not be doing laps around the school. I'll let you girls have a free day today," he was interrupted with the girls cheering and he couldn't repress the laugh that came up. "As I was saying I'll let you have a free day today, but in return you girls need to make room in your busy lives to have a talk with me. At least for 30 minutes, preferably some time this week."

"Why?" Yue asked.

"I want to get to know you girls. I mean you girls were brave enough to accept a challenge from me, besides I feel like we'll be spending a lot more time with each other. That old man is probably looking for me to do more work with your class." Naruto scratched his head before looking at his watch. "Well, I've used up enough of your time girls, so go have a free day. If you need me I'll be sitting down under that tree over there. Yue, can you make a list of when the students can meet me please?"

"Hai, Naruto-san," Yue replied. Naruto nodded and gave her an appreciative smile. Grabbing his jacket, he walked off and sat down under the shade of the tree he pointed at.

"He is a weird one," Evangeline said. "Chachamaru let's go. He gave us a free day. So I would like to have some tea now."

"Yes Master," the robotic girl replied following after the short one. Soon one by one the girls went off to do their things for gym. Some gossiped, others actually played sports, and a small few decided to take a nap. Naruto had taken account of all of them and was speaking to his long time partner.

"So what do you think of them?" asked the blond.

"If anything, those that tried to kick had some sort of magical power in them," the fox replied as it watched the girls. "At minimum they should be able to use Ki." Naruto nodded and circled various pictures of girls on the roster that did try to shoot. When he was done Naruto watched the girls go about their activities before turning back to the fox.

"So did you sense them here?"

"The missing pages of your books?"

"Yeah the lost chapters. They're in this school somewhere."

"Well, I could feel faint traces of dimensional magic over in that direction," Kyuubi pointed with his tail to a place somewhere on campus. "So they might be here. Which ones do you need anyway?"

"From the Tome of Heroes, I'm missing all of the chapters in 'hidden series'. The Tome of Villains is I'm missing chapters 1 and 9, as well as missing a small part of 8, but I know where it is already. It's in safe hands. I mean it would be bad if I could screw with time right?" Kyuubi stopped and thought about it for a moment. Watching with interest, Naruto saw the Kyuubi flash through various emotions. First it was interest, than fear than, and finally a wave of disgust.

"NEVER SCREW WITH TIME!" the demon lord shouted into his ear. _'If he finds out that he can change to time so that he can make people eat ramen on a daily basis, he would do it. Having nothing to eat but ramen. That is a terrible world.' _"Do I make myself clear? No time screw ups got it!"

"Fine, fine. What got your panties in a twist?"

"A nightmare that will hopefully never come true. By the way kit, is there anyone else in here that you know?" Kyuubi asked.

"Huh?"

"There was a scent here that seemed oddly familiar, yet I can't place it." Naruto scrunched his face in thought, looking fox like as he did.

"I haven't been to Mahora in the past few years Kyuu. At that I didn't even visit Asuna-chan back then. I had to keep my distance at the request of the old man and Bakamichi. It was probably your imagination Kyuu."

"I don't know. It seems like we've met this person rather recently."

"I think it just your imagination Kyuu. We'll check it out later though, just to appease you 'kay?" Naruto then yawned. "So how much more time left before we head off for the next class?"

"40 minutes. Go take a nap, I'll wake you up when the time comes."

"Thanks Kyuu." Naruto then closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Kyuubi watched him for a few more moments before turning his eyes back to the girls.

'_I wonder how that bastard Minato would react to see his kid like this. A teacher and jack of all trades. Probably boast about it, same goes for that damnable Kushina,'_ Kyuubi thought with a fox then spent the rest of the time watching the girls and staying with his partner.

0

After being a substitute for gym class for another two classes, Naruto decided it was time to take a break and get some lunch. "Hmm...I wonder what restaurant here is a good place to get some grub," Naruto mused as he walked down the street, Kyuubi asleep on his shoulder. The blond was so lost in his thoughts that he bumped into someone when he wasn't looking. Both fell to the floor with a small thud. Kyuubi was miraculously still asleep. "I'm so sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going and well..."

"No, it's fine, Naruto-sensei," the person replied. Naruto looked at the person so he can see who he had bumped into. She was in the Mahora uniform, and had black hair in a long ponytail. His eyes scrunched up trying as if he saw that face before.

"Um...By any chance were you in a class I taught today?" When the girl nodded, Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "Hehehe, sorry. It takes a while for me to get names and faces together. Uh...Class of 3-A right?" Again the girl nodded. Standing up, Naruto offered his hand to help the girl up, which she was grateful for. "So what's your name?"

"Akira Okochi, seat 6 of class of 3-A," Akira introduced herself. She then saw Naruto give her a flat look. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah, you didn't but you know I only asked for your name. Thanks for the info though, that's one less thing to talk about during our little session together. When will we be talking by the way?"

"I'm scheduled for tomorrow after my club activities. That would be around 4 o'clock in the afternoon." Naruto nodded. Just as he was about to speak, Naruto's stomach grumbled causing him to laugh nervously.

"Ahahaha, sorry about that. I've been wandering around for a while now trying to figure out a good place to eat."

"Oh I see. Well, down the road, and to the west of here is Chao-san's restaurant."

"Your classmate has a restaurant?"

"It's more of a cart then anything else."

"Ah say no more. I'm hungry so I'll just go there. By any chance do they sell ramen?"

"They do, but I suggest that you order their meat buns. They're really good," Akira suggested.

"Ah thanks for the suggestion. Well I'm off. See you later Akira-chan!" Naruto thanked her and ran off. The girl was looking at him with slightly red cheeks.

"I don't know him that well and he's already calling me by my first name," she sighed. Turning around, Akira walked off to meet up with the three friends she usually hangs out with.

Back with Naruto, Kyuubi had awakened after the conversation and was staring at the blond. "You should really cut back on the people you call by their first name as well as adding '-chan' to it. People might get the wrong impression," the fox advised.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kyuu," Naruto replied confused at what his partner was saying.

"Don't play dumb with me kit. You're saying that after 23 years of living you still haven't noticed. That is bull crap Naruto and you know it."

"Heh, guess I can't fool you can I, Kyuu? I know what most people would think if I call a girl like that, but old habits die hard. That being an example, the old fart didn't beat it out of me so hah! You can blame him for the misconceptions everyone hears and sees."

"Even after 23 years, you are still such an annoying brat."

"Love you too Kyuu!" Naruto chuckled. "Though you know, I'm stuck in my 17 year old body right? I can't change my age for too long, it depletes my magical energy and fast. So I might as well act as if I were really 17 don't cha know."

"You're acting as if you were 11 you dumbass!" the Kyuubi growled into his ear.

"Meh. It's not like I care really. I mean opponents take you less seriously if you act like an idiot, and look how we survived thus far."

"Act like an idiot?" Kyuubi deadpanned. "Kit, you're a big idiot in general. You don't need to act it."

"Oh that is so hurtful Kyuubi, how could you," Naruto cried with fake tears. Kyuubi rolled his eyes before looking forward. Somehow they had managed to get down the street without anyone questioning why Naruto was talking to his fox. That or the other reason, which Kyuubi was guessing, the people around them thought Naruto was crazy and kept away from him. Sniffing the air, Kyuubi licked his lips and showed of his teeth.

"Kit, I smell really good food up ahead."

"Shush!" Naruto hushed to the fox. "People might see you talking." Kyuubi rolled its eyes, but nonetheless followed what Naruto told it to do. When they got a full view of what the place looked like. There were tables scattered around a small clearing with four chairs to each. Behind all of them was a large green metal sort of train car. There were a couple of stools in the front of the opening of the cart. The opening itself was a large open window that showed the kitchen of the cart with people working. As far as he can tell, the establishment was rather popular. After taking it all in, Naruto decided to sit in one of the open tables. As he sat down he watched the people go about their ways: eating food, talking with friends and overall just enjoying their lunch break.

"Naruto-sensei, what are you doing here?" he heard a girl ask him. Looking to the side he saw Chao standing there with an apron on.

"I came here to get some food. I've been pretty hungry for some time now. That and Akira-chan had suggested this place to me."

"'Akira-chan?' Ara, Naruto-sensei calling girls by their first name already aren't you?" the Chinese girl smirked.

"I'll stop when they tell me to. Is that okay with you Chao-chan?" Naruto smiled back at her. Chao giggled before taking out a notepad and pen from her apron.

"So what will you be having?"

"I want some ra-OW!" Chao was surprised when Naruto suddenly yelped in pain. Looking around she saw that it also caught everyone else's attention. Turning back, she saw the blond giving his pet fox a glare which was, oddly enough, glaring right back at him. "What the heck you do that for Kyuubi?" Chao watched with interest as the boy and the fox kept glaring at each other before stopping a minute later. "Fine, fine. I'll be having a couple servings of your meat buns please. How much are they by the way?"

"It's 120 yen a bun sensei."

"Ugh...seven would be good."

"Seven orders of meat buns coming up," Chao replied as she wrote down his order. When she left, Naruto returned to glaring at Kyuubi.

"Really? Biting my hand? You could have just whispered in my ear saying 'Don't eat ramen!'" Naruto did in his best impression of Kyuubi's voice. Kyuubi growled at him, knowing that he cant' speak aloud as long as there are a lot of people around. So they kept on the glaring contest with one another, and that was the scene Chao returned to.

"Naruto-sensei, I don't think the fox will get you glaring at him." Chao then placed his order on the table.

"Thanks," said the blond without looking at her. The fox also seemed to appreciate what she did, by giving a small yip of approval. Naruto reached over and grabbed a single meat bun with his hand, while the Kyuubi took one but did not break eye contact. "Itadakimasu." They both took a bite and swallowed. When they did they stopped their glaring contest. They looked at the food before both man and demon fox ate what they had in a matter of seconds. "Oh sweet Kami, this tastes amazing!" Naruto exclaimed as he got another one. Chao giggled as she watched Kyuubi grab another one and began tearing it apart.

"I'll take you eating my food at this pace as a compliment." Before she knew it, both Naruto and Kyuubi were only down to the last one. They both grabbed it at the same time and stopped.

"Let go fuzzball," Naruto threatened. Kyuubi growled back. Once again their glaring contest had begun. This again had Chao giggling.

"I can make you some more if you want Naruto-sensei," Chao offered.

"I don't have that much money on me. That's why I only ordered seven, keeping it in my budget." Naruto was glaring at Kyuubi for a little longer before his eyes narrowed and he let go. "Fine you stupid fox, take it for all I care. Next time though, we get what I want," Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He then looked at Chao and sighed. "Thanks for the meal Chao-chan."

"No problem Naruto-sensei."

"Say Chao, I've noticed that you have a small staff here. Four people including yourself right?"

"Hai," Chao nodded. "There's Ku Fei," the Chinese girl pointed at her dark skinned classmate who was serving people their food. "There's also Chachamaru," Chao pointed behind him and Naruto saw the green haired girl also serving people their food. "There's also Satsuki," Chao motioned to the cart itself where a slightly chubby girl with brown hair down in two pigtails was cooking happily. "And that's about it." Naruto nodded his head and smiled.

"You got a good place here Chao-chan. Good food, great service and well the atmosphere is relaxing. Keep it up," Naruto gave her a dazzling smile to which Chao had returned. Turning back to his partner who was laying down after eating all that food, Naruto grabbed Kyuubi by the tail and placed him on his shoulder. Fishing in his pants for money he placed a bill on the table. "Keep the change Chao." Naruto then walked away from the cart, with his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you come again!" replied the owner of the cart. She walked over and picked up the bill he placed. Her eyes widened at what he left. "Naruto-sensei! This is too much money!" Sadly he was already out of ear shot. "I thought he said he was keeping it in his budget. But this is ten times the amount that I was going to charge him," Chao frowned as she stared at the 10,000 yen note he left her.

In the distance Kyuubi was staring at his partner. "You're growing soft," Kyuubi sighed as he tried to go back to sleep. "You usually don't give up that much money Naruto. Giving them 10,000 yen instead of 1000 for the entire meal. What were you thinking?"

"That the waitress was very cute," Naruto chuckled. "Might ask her out if I get the chance."

"What about Asuna?"

"Now that is complicated. From what I've seen she's totally in love with Bakamichi, and has forgotten all about me. Do you think she'll return my feelings like that? Nope!"

"Ask her out first before asking out that Chao girl, you're going to regret it if you don't."

"Jeez when did you start to care Kyuu?" Naruto teased the fox.

"Just shut up. We still have one more job to do."

0

Night had fallen on Mahora and most of the students were back at their dorms, resting peacefully. Within the dorm room of the Library trio however, someone was missing. "Yue-chi!" Haruna called out to the blue haired girl reading a book.

"Yes?" Yue replied indifferently.

"Where is Naruto-kun? He seems more fond of you over everyone else here, so he probably told you something right?"

"Nope." The mangaka had a tick mark on her forehead due to the indifference her friend was giving her.

"He didn't tell you anything?"

"Why are you obsessing with Naruto-san any ways Haruna?" Yue asked closing the book she was reading. "He just got here and you're willing to jump his pants."

"Like I said, he is one nice piece of man," Haruna replied with drool coming out of her mouth. Her expression then changed as she became thoughtful. "Though it would be good to see what he is like though. His personality and all that. If he turns out to be a great person, I might try to date him. Other than that, all he is a specimen to my research!"

"So you're using him for your own personal gain?" Haruna face faulted when she heard that.

"Well, if you put it that way it makes me seem like a bad person. Hmm, that won't put me on his good side would it." Yue resisted the urge to face palm as she heard that. She turned to the last person in the room.

"Nodoka let's go take a bath, and leave Haruna to herself."

"Hai," Nodoka told her. Grabbing some towels, as well as putting on some swimsuits just in case Negi was there, the girls left the room and headed towards the bath. When they got there they were surprised to see everyone else there, though they were without swimsuits. "Wh-what is everyone doing here?" the purple haired librarian asked.

"Since Negi-kun isn't here at the moment, we all decided it was a good time to just have an all girls bath," Makie told the two. "We even dragged Chisame with us!" Yue and Nodoka looked at the grumbling girl off to the corner. "So come join us." The two librarians looked at each other before shrugging. They went to the large bath and sat down with everyone else. Everyone was busy talking about random stuff, and as time went on someone asked the question a few girls were wondering.

"Hey Asuna, where is Negi-sensei anyway?" Fumika asked.

"He's out with Naruto," Asuna sighed as she cleaned herself. "The brat decided to help the idiot with his work so they can 'bond.'" She used air quotes on the word bond.

"Why is that?" Fuka asked.

"From what my grandfather told me, Naruto-sensei is supposedly Negi-kun's godfather," Konoka told them.

"What!" everyone exclaimed.

0

At the same time off in another dorm house, Naruto and Negi were in the empty bath house. Naruto was wearing a pair of grey sweats and an orange shirt, while Negi had on a blue shirt and grey sweats as well. The two had mops and buckets and were cleaning the place. Off to the side Kyuubi had met up with Negi's partner, a white ermine named Albert Chamomile, though he preferred to be called Chamo. "Hey Negi," Naruto called out to the young boy. Negi looked up and saw Naruto had stopped mopping the bath floor for a moment.

"Yes, Naruto-san?" Negi asked.

"Ah at least you picked up on it my name faster than some of the girls," Naruto chuckled. "I'd like to thank you for helping me today. I mean you took time out of your busy day to help me out."

"It's fine Naruto-san. I was willing to help you, besides that you were giving me stories about my father. It really was nice to hear things about him."

"No problem. I'm glad to help. Besides for some odd reason your dad made me your godfather and I have a lot of time to make up for. Ten years of helping. So if you need anything ask me...save for magic teaching. I can't help there since my magic is unique."

"That's fine Naruto-san. You being here now is good enough for me, and well I'll find another teacher for it."

Off to the side the two talking animals were watching with amusement. "So this is how your kid is huh?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yup! Aniki is awesome. He's smart and strong with magic, though he is a bit dull on the romantic side of life," Chamo sighed.

"It's fine. My partner is good with combat magic, great at his job and finally showing maturity. Sadly though he still is an idiot. Though if I tell Naruto that the boy doesn't know about love like that, we can get him to give him the talk." Kyuubi then chuckled, "Sorry about that. I just remembered Naruto's talk with his sensei."

"Oh? How'd that go?"

"I'll tell you when we're out of ear shot from him, but let's just say that it was rather awkward for him to talk to his childhood friend without becoming flustered." The ermine started to laugh trying to imagine what that scene would look like, regardless that he didn't know the girl.

"Hey you two animals!" Naruto shouted. "We're going now!" The two stopped talking and went over to their respective boys and climbed up to their shoulders. "Hey Negi? Have you ever teleported before?" Naruto then placed a hand on Negi's free shoulder.

"No Naruto-san. Why do you ask?" the red head questioned his godfather.

"Then I'm glad you haven't had dinner. This may be painful on your stomach." Underneath the group a large sky blue ring appeared. "Reverse Polarity!" With a flash of sky blue light the two disappeared from sight. Though there was a very girly scream accompanying them.

0

The small group appeared in front of the bath house of the dorm of 3-A, with the very same blue ring appearing in front of the door. Naruto was still holding onto Negi's shoulder as the boy tilted back and forth, a bit dizzy from what just happened. "You okay Ko-Nagi?"

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy," Negi replied trying to get his equilibrium back together. After a moment, the red head composed himself and nodded at the blond. Naruto smiled and ruffled his hair, before turning to the pale ermine who's face was stuck in a screaming visage. "Chamo-kun are you alright?"

"He'll get over it. He took it worse than Bakamichi too. Let's finish up yeah." When Negi nodded the two opened the doors to the bathhouse and froze. All commotion in the bathhouse stopped as well. The two groups were staring at each other. Everyone blushing, save for Kyuubi, who was loving every moment of it. Naruto slammed the door, and turned back to Negi. "So will there be any chance any of them will hurt us for doing that?"

"Asuna-san will."

"Would have guessed so."

"NEGI! NARUTO! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Asuna yelled. Naruto groaned, grabbed Negi and teleported away. When the two reappeared they were on the roof of the dorm and watched, as Asuna seemed to be looking for them.

"What a first day huh?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

0

AN: So here's the chapter. I hoped everyone enjoyed it! Read and review please otherwise I'm going to have to stick you in a room alone with Kyuu. Trust me you don't want that. You'd be surprised how dangerous tiny balls of fluff can be!

**JAPANESE WORD/PHRASE OF THE DAY:**

**DAI ICHI INSHOU- FIRST IMPRESSION**


	7. No Kankei

AN: Here is Chaotic Trump! Both Vongola Maelstrom and I thank you for all the reviews and adds to both favorite and alerts. This chapter has been beta-ed by my co-author. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR NEGIMA, WE ALSO DO NOT OWN THEIR CHARACTERS. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN THE FINAL FANTASY SERIES THAT INSPIRE NARUTO'S MOVES. PLEASE DON'T SUE US.**

Having woken up early, Naruto had managed to slip out of the room without waking Haruna, Yue and Nodoka. He grabbed Kyuubi by the tail and dragged him to the baths to get ready for the day. He was dressed in a white jacket, black shirt and blue pants with black and white sneakers. The shirt was outline around the edges with white lines, while the jacket was outlined in black. (This is what he will wear from now on, except sometimes the shirt and jacket will be switched in colors.) As he returned to the room, Naruto saw that his roommates were still asleep. "Man, I thought they usually wake up earlier than this," Naruto whispered.

"You were talking all night with Haruna and Yue about your travels around the world it is expected," Kyuubi replied as he got comfortable on the futon Naruto had bought for their use. "You should wake them up somehow."

"I think I should make breakfast then." Naruto walked to the kitchen part of the room and looked through the fridge. "Hmm...Let's see what should we make? A traditional Japanese breakfast sounds good. What do you say Kyuu?"

"Too typical, why not something from another country?"

"Like what?"

"Get some French food." Naruto thought about it for a second and nodded.

"Fine a traditional French breakfast it is. We don't have most of the stuff needed here though."

"You made another pocket dimension remember? We have dozens of them, the one you want is the one we keep our cold foods in." Kyuubi rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but feel exasperated at his partner's idiocy sometimes.

"Right!" Naruto snapped his fingers and a tiny portal appeared in front of him. Naruto stepped through and disappeared. Where he reappeared looked like a gigantic cold storage of any typical restaurant. Going to the side, he summoned a shopping basket to collect his food in. Walking through the large shelves he looked for what he needed. Grabbing a baguette, chocolate paste, various other sweet spreads, several cups of coffee, orange juice, milk and fruits Naruto made his completed list. When he had finished, Naruto opened a small portal and reappeared back in the dorm. Looking at the clock making him smirk, he spent a good five minutes in the other dimension but it looked like only a minute passed in this place.

"You grabbed the food already?" Kyuubi asked getting up onto the table. "Your control over dimensional magic has gotten a lot better."

"I know right? Sadly I still can't make a big jump to the elemental nations or another dimension. I mean, pocket dimensions are easy to make, but links to completely different dimensions themselves are nearly impossible." The fox nodded in acceptance. Naruto then turned to the stove and started breakfast.

(Time Skip)

Haruna opened one eye when she smelled coffee in the air. She groggily got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The mangaka reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her glasses. As she got up from her bed and walked over to the table she spoke up. "Yue...Nodoka, what did you guys cook?" she asked as she sat down at the table.

"We didn't make anything," Yue replied as she sat down next to her friend. "The coffee smells wonderful though."

"It tastes really good too," Nodoka replied after taking a sip. That was when the other two took a sip of their drinks. Their eyes opened in a bit of shock. They looked down and saw that the cups were huge as well. They also saw an array of breads, jams and fruits on the table, there was even a small pitcher of orange juice.

"It's like a latte, but it tastes different," Yue replied. "Though it tastes really good."

"It really does," Haruna agreed. "But who had the time to make all of this though?" Naruto then appeared from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his hand.

"Oh hey girls," Naruto greeted. "I see you started breakfast."

"You made all of this?" Yue asked.

"Well, I only made the coffee," Naruto scratched his cheek. "I mean everything else is just from the market. I mean getting jams and all that is easy." Yue nodded as she bit into a croissant with some butter in it.

"What did you put into the coffee?" Nodoka asked, completely forgetting that Naruto was a man she would usually be nervous around.

"Theres hot milk and a little bit of cinnamon in it." The blond looked at the watch on his arm and sighed. "Girls I have to go to work. The headmaster is giving me my jobs today." Naruto nodded at them and grabbed his helmet, and Kyuubi already went outside the door. As he left the girls were still eating breakfast.

"You know," Haruna started as she ate a baguette with some chocolate on it, "this is a really good simple meal, but there is a question I have ask."

"What?" Yue asked.

"We didn't have any of this last night, so when did Naruto find time to get all of this food?" Yue shrugged, thinking it was too early to think of something like this.

"Maybe it was magic," Yue replied. This caused Nodoka to stop eating some fruits for a moment.

'_Is Naruto-san magical like Negi-sensei? I mean he is his godfather, so it is possible,'_ she thought to herself.

(Time Skip)

After getting his jobs from Konoemon, Naruto sat on a bench looking at the list. "Let's see, what are we supposed to be doing today Kyuu?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi was looking over the paper Naruto laid on the bench.

"Well, you only have four jobs today," Kyuubi told him.

"Great two more than yesterday," Naruto sarcastically replied. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and stated them out loud.

"Your first job is to take care of some kids at a daycare."

"That sounds easy, I mean kids are great." Kyuubi nodded his head.

"As long as they don't feel like petting me or putting me into a hug with a vice grip I'm good."

"What's after that?"

"Painting a building. After that you...oh this is interesting one," Kyuubi said with an amused tone.

"What is it?"

"Heh, you have to teach some 12 year old girls about...sex." Naruto seemed to choke on air when Kyuubi said that. "Hahahahahaha!" Kyuubi started laughing, as Naruto seemed to choke to death on air.

"Damn it, the first thing I do have to teach today and it has to be how to make babies," Naruto grumbled. "What's the last thing I have to do?"

"A request from a single person actually. That Chao girl wants your help with something. It doesn't say what it is though."

"Odd. Most single person requests only go through my other job."

"Whatever kit, let's just do this. Remember, you still have to meet up with some girls from that class 3-A."

"Right. So let's do this already."

0

Naruto and Kyuubi appeared at a daycare center and walked right through the front door. The blond smiled at all the little kids running around before walking up to an elderly woman. "Ah excuse me ma'am, I was told by the headmaster to help out here for a bit," Naruto told her in completely practiced etiquette.

"Ah, you must be Narudo-kun. Konoemon told me you were coming," the old lady said.

"Um, ma'am it's Naruto, not Narudo."

"What are you just standing there for Narudo-kun? The kids won't play with themselves you know." Naruto's left eye twitched as he followed the old woman to the back of the day care. Kyuubi was smirking at him while he followed her.

"My name is not that hard to get. Its NA-RU-TO, hell it's even a part of ramen, yet she keeps calling me Narudo," Naruto grumbled.

"Can you really blame her kit?" Kyuubi whispered. "I mean she _is_ old." Naruto frowned.

"Well, Konoemon is old, hell the old geezer is old, yet they can remember my name." Kyuubi just laughed under his breath as he they appeared in front of a group of kids.

"Listen up kiddies," the old woman called out to various kids that looked around the ages of 4-6 years old. "Narudo-kun here has volunteered to help us entertain you while he's here. Treat him well okay." The old woman then turned to Naruto and gave him a smile. "They are all yours Narudo-kun." Naruto nodded his head, but his eyes were still twitching from getting his name wrong.

When the old woman was out of the room, Naruto looked at the kids. "Well, my name is NaruTO Uzumaki, not Narudo," Naruto introduced himself. He then pointed towards Kyuubi. "This guy here is Kyuubi, he is my pet fox and partner in crime since I was born." A little girl in the back raised her hand. "Ah yes?"

"Can we pet him?" the girl asked. Naruto looked at Kyuubi, and the fox was shaking his head.

"Um...not yet, he's still pretty touchy on being touched." The girl deflated considerably when he told her that. "But how about this? For the time I'm here I'll tell you guys a story my teacher told me."

"What's it about?" a little boy asked.

"It's about a man who went to fight a dragon."

"Will there be a princess in the story?" another girl asked.

"Yes."

"Is there action?" some other boy in another part of the room asked.

"There is lots of action. Do you want to hear it?"

"Hai!" the kids cheered.

"Well, the story goes like this."

0

"Why the hell did someone kidnap Theodora?" a younger Naruto asked no one in particular. He looked about 14 years old, but he was really 20. He had gone alone to save his childhood friend from some dragon of sorts. "I mean she's loud, brash, and really packs a punch if you piss her off enough. Why not some other princess?" Naruto kept walking through the forest he was in and ended up in a clearing full of dead grass. "Great, now where the hell did that thing take her?"

"Put me down you stupid lizard!" Naruto heard a woman shout irritably nearby.

"I should have known. I just have to follow the shouting..." Naruto deadpanned as he ran towards the shouting. When Naruto arrived, he saw a large red dragon with only two feet holding a 20 year old Theodora in its feet.

"I said let me go damn it!" Theodora then punched the dragon's leg with all her might. The dragon itself actually roared in pain and dropped her. "AAH! I'm going to kill you, you stupid lizard even before I die!" As she kept plummeting, she kept glaring at the large red dragon. Her falling stopped though when she felt herself being caught in someone's arms. Looking up she saw Naruto, on his back was a large single black wing on his right side.

"You're making me waste my EX mode for you, you know that?" Naruto seemed to say with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He looked her over to make sure she wasn't bruised or anything. Her blond hair had gotten longer since the last time he saw her. She was wearing a black one piece suit that ended at the top of her thighs. Most of the middle of the suit was missing, showing a good amount of cleavage, her flat stomach and the tattoos on her chest. White detached sleeves that went to her biceps were on her arms, while some sort of battle skirt was around her waist. On her legs were long thigh high boots. (Canon Negima clothes)

"Shut up and land already!" Naruto rolled his eyes and did just that. As he touched down he promptly dropped Theodora on her butt. "What the hell was that for!" she shouted as she got up. Dusting herself free of dirt, she glared at her friend who had returned to normal.

"Seriously? I dropped you on your ass for getting kidnapped!" Naruto shouted back. "I mean really? Do I have to save you almost every week now? You can just call me up you know. Go 'Hey let's go watch a movie, go to the park or something!' Saving your butt every week is not my idea of a good time."

"Well, excuse me! Not my fault that stupid lizard decided to kidnap me when I was at the pet store!"

"This thing was in a pet store?"

"Yeah."

"Why were you getting a pet in the first place?" Theodora mumbled something under her breath and Naruto frowned. "Eh? I couldn't hear that." A roar interrupted them from continuing their little conversation. The two looked to the side and saw the dragon roaring at them. "We'll finish this later. I'm going to beat this thing down, maybe sell some of its hide for money. Who knows how much I already lost due to the old geezer."

"You still work for Rakan?" Theodora asked surprised.

"What you think I moved out? We have a good business going on, it'd be stupid to leave there now." The dragon then charged them, and Naruto grabbed the princess and jumped out of the way. "Seriously that thing is pissing me off."

"Just beat it already then." Naruto rolled his eyes. Grabbing his pactio, he held it in his right hand and shouted.

"Adeat!" There was a small flash of light, and in his hands was a large black sword with gold engravings all across the blade. Naruto placed his right foot in front of him and pulled back his left. Placing the sword into the ground next to him, Naruto waited for the dragon to charge again. He didn't even have to wait a minute for the dragon to do so.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing!" Theodora screamed as she saw him just waiting for the dragon to come towards him. The dragon opened its mouth as it loomed over Naruto. Bringing its head down, the dragon expected an easy meal. It was sadly mistaken. Naruto waved his right hand and a shield made out of pure Ki appeared. Not only did it block the attack, it repelled the dragon back a couple of feet.

Naruto then grabbed the blade and held it in both hands and ran towards the dragon. As the beast got up, Naruto jumped into the air and sliced the dragon twice in the face. It roared in pain, but Naruto wasn't done. The blond took up a blue energy around him and he slammed the large blade into the dragon's head. The blade then gave off a bright light and six different blades appeared all around the dragon, five around it with one above its head. Naruto glided over to the one above it and did a downward slash leaving an aura projected version of himself. He then flew to another blade before slashing the dragon again. Repeating the process several times, Naruto was cutting the dragon with a different blade, each leaving an aura of himself after the attack. After six slices Naruto did one more downward slash from above and exclaimed, "Omnislash verison 5!" When he landed on the ground after the attack, the dragon fell over, dead. The blades then all fused back together and disappeared back into his card. He then turned towards Theodora. "Let's go back yeah?" The princess nodded and the blond took the lead back towards her castle.

"Sorry for making you worry," Theodora sighed as the two walked along the forest.

"Don't worry about it. I mean you don't intentionally get yourself kidnapped to make me go save you."

"Actually I do," the princess admitted. Naruto paused and looked at her as if she were crazy. "What! I don't get to see you often anymore okay? I mean sure I know you're busy with work and I'm busy being a royal but I miss my best friend you know! I was thinking along the lines that if you won't hang out with me during your free time then I can make you hang out with me during work." Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Damn...you should have said something you know?" Naruto frowned. "I would make time to just mess around with you. I mean we _are best friends_. So, sorry about that. How about this? Every Saturday and Sunday we just put off what we're doing and hang out alright?" Theodora nodded her head and smiled at him. "Good. Now let's go get some lunch!"

"Sweet! You're paying for it!" Theodora told him with a spring in her step.

"What! No I am not wasting another Drachama today. I'm nearly broke!" The princess of the Hellas empire stopped and looked at him for a moment.

"Fine, I'll pay on one condition." Theodora slowly walked behind a confused Naruto as she spoke.

"What is that?" Naruto was then surprised when Theodora jumped onto his back and circled her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Wh-what the heck Theodora!"

"Carry me my horse!"

"I'm not your horse!" Naruto retorted to her, however he did not drop her. He placed his hands around her legs and hefted her up a bit. "Hey did you get lighter?"

"You noticed?" Theodora asked as she rested her head on his shoulder. When Naruto nodded she smirked and blushed, but he couldn't see it. "Well, my dad has been getting me suitors recently and I wanted to look great for them. So I decided to lose some weight."

"You don't need to do that, you looked beautiful the way you were," Naruto replied, being completely oblivious to the blushing girl on his shoulder. "Well, where do you want to eat, since your paying your majesty?"

"Does barbecue sound good?" The blond nodded again. "Then we go off for barbecue! Onward my horse! To Lunch we go!"

0

Now as Naruto told his story, he had to change it up a lot. He changed the names of the characters, took out the arguing and put some romance into it for the girls. Even though it was a true story, Naruto changed it so the kids would be entertained. "...and they lived happily ever after. The End." The children clapped when he finished and Naruto smirked.

"Good job Narudo-kun. You're hour here is up," the old lady told him. Naruto got up and smiled at the kids.

"Bye kids, just ask your old lady here to ask my boss if you guys want me to come back again," Naruto told the kids. They all cheered and said that they would do so. As he left Kyuubi was smiling at Naruto. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to tell Theodora about what you told the kids," Kyuubi told him. "I mean just imagine what she would do. Probably laugh her ass off at that sort of thing. I mean, I saw what you were thinking kit and compared it to what you were saying. Have to say the mushy kids stuff you spoke was pretty funny."

"Whatever Kyuu. Tell her what you want, I had to change it up so the kids could remain interested." Naruto put his hands in his pockets and kept walking, never noticing the smile on his partner's face.

'_Stupid kit doesn't even know that the princess is pining for him since the get go,'_ Kyuubi thought to himself. His smile turned into a smirk. _'Ooh, Rakan should hear about this.'_

0

Naruto had spent most of that day on his next project. The building he had to paint wasn't really a building at all, but a dog house for the same old lady from the day care. It was a really simple job, but it took up so much of his time because the old lady kept changing her mind on what color to make it. He went back to the day care to paint the dog house. First she wanted it to be red, so he painted it red. As he was about to leave she changed her mind and wanted it blue. So this went on for a couple of hours, with the lady wanting to change the colors, and the kids watching him paint the same thing over and over.

When they finished Naruto had painted the dog house at least 20 times, and now it was a black in color with a red roof. So now he was standing outside his new assignment. Looking through a small window, he saw that the girls he was supposed to talk about sex with. Opening the door, the talking in the class quieted down and the white haired female instructor smiled at Naruto. "Ah it's you. My name is Touko Kuzonoha," she smiled at Naruto and Kyuubi, but the blond could feel the underlying killing intent coming from her. He gave Kyuubi a quick glance.

'_Did we do anything to upset this person?'_ Naruto asked through their mental link.

'_She was one of the people you beat up on your first night here,'_ Kyuubi replied.

"Damn," Naruto whispered under his breath. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the little fox on my shoulder is Kyuubi. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. So, to be sure what is it that you want me to do again?"

"Explain the concept of sex and the reproductive organs to these girls here," Touko told him with a bright smile. Naruto turned to the blushing girls and gulped.

"Do you have any reference material by any chance?" When Touko shook her head, Naruto had to hold back a groan. He then turned to the girls and asked, "Do you girls have any idea what sex is about?"

"Y-Yes," was the stuttered collective answer.

"Can any one tell me what happens at least, to know where I can go off of?" A girl in the middle of class raised her hand. She had bright red hair, done into two buns that had small ponytails coming off of them. "Yes, you...uh...what is your name?"

"Mei Sakura, Uzumaki-sensei," Mei answered.

"Don't call me that please Mei-chan, call me Naruto-sensei at most." Mei nodded her head. "Okay now tell me what do you know about sex."

"It is when a man inserts his penis into a woman's vagina. They have intercourse and when he ejaculates, he puts his seed into the woman's uterus, then into the ovaries, where the girl's eggs are." Girls were blushing, and Naruto was scratching his head.

"Well, yeah that's basically it." Naruto turned to Touko who was smiling at him still. "Why did you ask me to come here and teach the girls, if they already know about it."

"Oh is that what Konoe-dono wrote down?" Touko asked. "Silly me, I wanted your help talking about your experience with it." Naruto coughed and blushed as she stated that. The girl's were also blushing too as Touko smiled. Naruto could still feel the malicious intent coming off of her.

'_Is she really that mad at me for beating her up yesterday?'_ he thought. "Um...fine. What would you want me to say to the girls. Rather," Naruto turned to the students, who were all still blushing, "What do you want me to say?"

"C-can you tell us about your first time, Naruto-sensei?" a different girl asked. Naruto blushed deeper this time, while Touko seemed to blush as well, heck everyone in the room was blushing wildly, all except Kyuubi.

"I'm sure Naruto-san hasn't done it yet," Touko replied in embarrassment to the girl.

"No, no I have," Naruto replied sheepishly, his cheeks flushed. On his shoulder, Kyuubi looked confused as he looked at his partner.

'_When the hell did you do something like that kit?'_ he asked mentally.

'_You'll hear about it now,'_ the blond answered. "I may look young, but I'm a lot older than I am so whatever I did was legal for sure. It happened about two years ago, um...December 19 was the date, around 10 o'clock at night."

"How can you remember that?" a student asked surprised.

"The person who I did do it with would get mad at me if I forgot important dates in our lives." _'Probably send an army after me too.'_

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mei curiously asked.

"To be honest I don't know what my standing is with Theodora anymore," Naruto replied with some confusion and annoyance. "I swear sometimes she acts like my sister, sometimes my girlfriend and in very rare times acts like a wife. One who beats her husband for doing stupid stuff." A small thump was heard in the class and Naruto could feel weight being lifted from his shoulder. Looking down he saw Kyuubi fell to the floor with wide eyes. "Huh Kyuu? You alright?" Kyuubi nodded his head before Naruto turned back to the girls. "Well, I won't go into detail about it but our first time, was during one of the times her dad wanted to get her to marry."

"Like an arranged marriage?" some student in the back asked.

"Yeah, sort of like that. Before all of this, Theodora and I have been experimenting with each other: kissing, making out, etc. I swear I thought we were dating during that, but man I'm always confused by her actions. Though I'm thinking that she just needed an escape from the obligations she had to her family sometimes, and being her best friend I provided that in different ways. So one day, in an act of rebellion she asked me to um...have sex with her. It was due to the fact that she really, really didn't like the suitor her dad chose that time. I'll be honest though, it was not what I was expecting. She was in pain for the beginning and well it didn't last long, maybe a couple of minutes. I think I spent most of the time wondering if she was okay or not. So that was our 'first time'. Though after a couple minutes of rest, she decided to try again and that one...was different. I can't tell you the details since you're well, kids, but it was one hell of a good time for us. I bet it was the same for you and your husband Touko-san." The white haired woman nodded, but had to fight down a blush of embarrassment. "Are there any more questions?"

"You don't have to. More time went by than I thought," Touko interrupted him. "You can go now."

"Ah, thanks." Naruto picked up the still catatonic Kyuubi and walked out of the room, and out of the building. When they were safely away from it Kyuubi spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Theodora had hit the sack?" Kyuubi asked.

"To be honest, I know you and the old geezer would tease me for it. That and as I said before I explained everything, I have absolutely no idea where I stand with her anymore. I swear I'm like her unofficial fiance or something, and don't go accusing me of being dense Kyuu. I know that she has some feelings for me, but can't she just make it, I don't know, clear?"

"The woman mind is a strange thing."

"I agree. Then the day her father found out what we did, he had the Vrixho Nagasha after me when I stepped onto the freaking lawn! The freaking Vrixho Nagasha!"

"He had one of the most powerful beasts in existence after you? The sacred guardian beast of the Hellas Empire after you, for getting in his daughters pants?" Naruto nodded. "Well, that makes sense seeing as normal weapons and conventional magic wouldn't scare you."

"I was scared shitless to be honest," Naruto shuddered. "That thing just intimidated me to no end. I mean I could probably fight it, to weaken it but other than that, I don't think I can handle it without a good few days of preparing to fight it." The demonic fox on his shoulder nodded his head.

"Let's finish this, so we can get on your thirty minute dates with all those girls."

"They are not dates," Naruto deadpanned. "I'm just getting to know them better." Kyuubi rolled his eyes before yawning.

"Whatever you say, I'm going to take a nap. Don't wake me." Naruto looked at his watch and saw that he had about an hour before going to his work with Chao. Naruto shrugged.

"Might as well get some training in." Looking around to see if anyone could see him, and no one could, the blond snapped his fingers causing a tiny portal to appear before him. Walking through it, he entered a small arena. It only had four walls that surrounded him on each side, while on the floor were lines that symbolized where the edges of the arena was. To the far wall from him stood a door. When it opened a crystalline version of Rakan appeared. Naruto placed down Kyuubi on a bench and entered the field. "Wonder what level this thing is?"

"Battle program set. Fighter: Jack Rakan. Battle Level: 80." Naruto's face fell.

"Well, damn.'" Naruto had only enough time to dodge out of the way from the attacking mannequin and pulled out both of his pactios. "I might be late to that meeting with Chao. Adeat!" In his right hand was a blade, but the hilt was different. It looked like a gun handle. Around his neck was a white pendant with a gold chain. In the center was a spiral. "Soldier mode." The white jacket he was wearing became bright red in color, while the black shirt became green. Opening his left hand, another chaotic trump appeared, this time in the large broadsword he used against the red dragon back in his memories. "Let's get this over with!"

0

Chao was waiting silently at her shop for Naruto to appear. He still had a few minutes left before their appointed time but he seemed to be on time all the time. "Hey Chao-chan," Naruto greeted. Looking up Chao gasped. Naruto looked bruised and a bit beaten, the usual pet fox was missing.

"What happened to you Naruto-sensei?" the Chinese girl asked, ushering him over to a chair. Taking a seat, Chao offered him some aid, to which he declined.

"Nothing really, just got too ahead of myself in training. Damned robot my friend made proved almost too much for me, but I showed him." Naruto smiled to assure the girl.

"If you say so," Chao replied, still unsure of what to say to the blond due to his state.

"So what do you need my help with Chao-chan?" Now Chao smiled.

"I have this project I'm working on for the school festival in two weeks time. I would like to hire you for your assistance." Naruto leaned forward and got into his 'business mode' leaving all traces of the fun loving blond behind.

"I'm listening, but I have to warn you. I charge differently than most people. Depending on what you ask my help for, I may charge you something you can't give."

"I'm willing to pay any price Naruto-sensei."

"Then let's hear it."

0

AN: Well there is your chapter. Please leave a review and tell us what you think.

Japanese word of the chapter: No/Na Kankei- relationship


	8. Onna part 1

AN: Seeing as **Vongola Maelstrom **is busy with college like I am, I'm not going to bother him with beta-ing this. Also I am going to be focusing on this until after all 31 interviews are done. So here you go!

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

"Okay this is how we're going to do this Kyuu," Naruto stated as he stared at his partner. "We are going to each of the girls on the class roster, and ask them a few simple things. Their name, their likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams..."

"And measurements," Kyuubi interjected.

"And their measurements. Wait, what?" Naruto gave a light glare at the fox. "Haha, Kyuu real funny. I know for sure they are not going to be telling me the size of their bust, waist and hips." The demon shrugged his shoulders.

"It was worth a shot, kit. So what else are you going to ask them."

"If they would like to bear my children," Naruto replied with all the seriousness in his voice. That had caused Kyuubi to choke on air as even he too was surprised by what the blond mage had said.

"What! You won't ask for their sizes, but you'd ask them to sleep with you? I didn't think you'd have the gall for that!" Naruto smacked Kyuubi on the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"I was kidding about that too!" Naruto shouted back. "I'm just going to ask when their birthday is. Sheesh, Kyuubi you should get that mind of yours out of the gutter." The fox gave the blond a dry look.

"Kit, I'm in a school full of middle and high school girls around. They are all in _amazing_ looking uniforms, and walking around me everyday. HOW CAN I NOT HAVE MY MIND IN THE GUTTER!"Kyuubi growled before walking away. "Go do those stupid interviews now. I'm going to be listening in the entire time." Hopping on to his shoulders, Kyuubi perched himself on the blond shoulder's. Naruto frowned at the fox as it kept staring forward.

"Kami, I swear this lifestyle we've been living the past two months on Earth, just going around doing odd and end jobs, has made you lazy."

"Hey, it's mostly work of human size. Chances of needing me in either this size or my full size are pretty slim." Naruto would have glared at the fox, but decided that he'd just be wasting his time if he did. So just ignoring the fox, the blond went onwards to his various interviews.

**(NOTE: I WILL NOT GO BY THE UN-MADE CHRONOLOGICAL SCHEDULE IN THE STORY. I'LL JUST GO ALPHABETICALLY, TO MAKE THINGS EASIER. AND I WILL BE DOING THIS FOR EVERY GIRL THERE IN THE CLASS.)**

_Interview 1: Sayo Aisaka_

"That's odd," Naruto mumbled to himself. "I don't recall seeing a Sayo during the gym class. Maybe she was sick."

"Or maybe you can just ask your godson. He _is_ their teacher after all," Kyuubi suggested.

"True..." Ambling through the small building, Naruto went in search for the red haired 10 year old. He found the child teacher in the teachers' lounge grading some papers. "Negi!" The boy raised his head and met with the eyes of his godfather.

"Ah how can I help you Naruto?" asked Negi.

"I'm having meetings with the girls to get to know them better, but I can't seem to find this one. Was Sayo Aisaka absent when I was teaching gym?"

"Oh...to be honest I don't know much about Sayo-san as well. She seems to never be in class." Negi looked around before whispering. "Some people think she's a ghost."

"A ghost? Really now? That's interesting." Naruto kept staring for a bit before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I'll interview her when she decides to come up to me if she has free time." Naruto turned around and left the building. As he stepped out, the blond didn't notice the demon fox on his shoulders looking into the window for the homeroom of class 3-A. Inside the classroom was a spectral image of a girl with grey hair who was looking at the fox oddly. Kyuubi raised its tail and waved it. Surprised that the fox saw her, she waved back and smiled at it. After seeing her wave, Kyuubi lied back down and drifted off to sleep.

_Interview 2: Yuna Akashi_

"Hey Yuna," Naruto greeted as he met the girl at a basketball court. It was in the afternoon, and the girl had just finished practiced.

"Hey Naruto-sensei," the basketball player greeted. She adjusted the ponytail on her right side and started fanning herself a bit. She was hot and sweaty from the looks of things.

"Good work out huh?" The blond smirked as he threw a water bottle from the bench on the sidelines to her.

"Thanks..." Yuna sighed as she drank from the bottle. Taking a seat next to the blond on the bench, Yuna finished the bottle before looking at him. "So what do you want to talk about Naruto-sensei?"

"Well, I want to talk about you to be honest." Yuna pointed at her self and the blond mage nodded. "Yes, I want to talk about you. So, what are your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream and as well as your birthday."

"That's...not so bad then. So let me introduce myself again." Standing up Yuna cleared her throat, smiled, and stuck out her hand. "Hi there. Name's Yuna Akashi, seat 2 of class 3-A." Naruto smirked and took her hand.

"Hi Yuna, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Temporary teacher of Mahora and overall jack of all trades."

"Jack of all trades?"

"I do a little bit of every thing. I will do almost anything...for a price."

"So you'd rob a bank if you were paid to?" Yuna teased, with a smirk.

"Yup," Naruto replied, his voice having no humor in it at all.

"You're kidding right?"

"I am not kidding. I will steal from a bank, depending on what cut I get." He stopped talking and frowned. "I'm surprised no one has asked me to do that yet." That comment had left Yuna's mouth hanging. "So what are you like?" Yuna blinked and shook her head.

"Well, I like basketball, relaxing and my dad. I don't like it when women hit on my dad, bad clothes and sloppy lifestyles. My hobbies are playing basketball, hanging out with my friends, good food and having fun. Um...what else. I'm not sure what my dream is yet at the moment so I'll get back to you on that one. And my birthday is one June 1, 1988."

Naruto nodded his head and wrote it down on a notepad he got from his jacket. "Thanks, I'll remember that...er...try to at least. So on your birthday I'll get you a gift."

"Eh! Why are you going to do that? Not that I don't want one, but why?" The blond shrugged in response.

"I just want to be nice, I'm going to be doing it for the rest of the girls in this class too."

"But why?"

"Let's just say, you guys accepting the challenge on the day we met made me have mad respect to you guys for that." Looking at his watch he frowned. "Well, that conversation went faster than I expected...I have about 20 minutes with you left."

"You want to play basketball?" Yuna offered. Sure she was tired, but hell it was her favorite sport. Naruto smirked.

"Okay then, but let's spice things up. If I win, you let me treat you to dinner." Yuna's eyes widened at the offer.

"And if I win?" The smirk on the boy's face turned feral.

"I'll take you out to dinner for free."

"I didn't know you had that kind of money! I am so wanting a buffet then!"

"You better win then!" Naruto grabbed the ball from the floor and walked to the three point line. Dribbling it a few times, he shot the ball, only for it to go in with no problem what so ever. Yuna gaped, before getting a determined smile on her face.

"First to 21 then!" At the end of the 20 minutes Yuna won the match, 21 to 18. Naruto told her, that while he knew how to play, he was just lucky with all the shots he made. So, Naruto ended up paying for her and himself at a buffet.

_Interview 3: Kazumi Asakura_

"Gah! My eyes!" the blond shouted as he rubbed his eyes. The flash of a camera catching him off guard. As he rubbed his eyes he tried heard a giggling from near by. "Haha real funny Asakura."

"Thank you Naruto-sensei," the red haired girl replied.

"Did you seriously have to flash the camera the moment I stepped into the room?"

"No, I didn't have to, but I thought it would be a good picture." After blinking out the lights from his eyes he sat down across from her in the empty classroom.

"Okay, let's get this over with. I still haven't gotten my morning coffee yet." Asakura nodded. "I take it you know what I'm asking for from the other girls?"

"Of course. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and when my birthday is right?" This time Naruto nodded. "Got it. My name is Kazumi Asakura, seat 3. My birthday is on January 10. I like to get the inside scoop on any story, especially juicy gossip. What I don't like is people leading me down a false trail and great evil," at that part she frowned. "Well, as you can tell my hobbies is collecting stories, its even more blatant since I'm in the Newspaper club. My dream is to find a story that will make me famous world wide, and spread my name!" Asakura ended up standing up with her fist pumped into the air as she said that sentence.

"My, my what an interesting dream you got there," Naruto replied a smirk on his face. "I hope you fulfill it." He got up and was about to leave, but the reporter stopped him.

"Naruto-sensei, I have a question for you before you go off to the next interview or get your coffee." The blond raised his eyebrow. "Since you are Negi's godfather, are you able to use magic?"

"You're a reporter," Naruto stated, "figure it out." After saying that the blond left the room, leaving a very excited redhead.

"Ooh, a challenge. Bring it on sensei!"

_Interview 4: Yue Ayase_

"What's cracking Yue-chan?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a book from the shelf in the library they were in. Sitting down at the table, he leafed through the contents pages before closing it. Kyuubi was sniffing around trying to find something. The blond had helped organize some books in the beginning.

"Nothing much, Naruto-sensei," the librarian replied as she sipped her drink. Yue took in a deep breath and before Naruto could react she just started spouting out words. "Seat: 4. Birthday: November 16,1988. Likes: Reading books. Dislikes: Studying for school. Hobbies: reading books, philosophical conversations. Dream: None at the moment." She finished by taking a sip from a juice carton. Naruto blinked several times before slowly nodding his head.

"Okay...then. I take it you didn't want to talk about yourself too much?"

"No, I don't mind talking about myself. I just want to know if you know magic, or rather confess you do know magic."

"Oh? How'd you figure that out?"

"If Negi's father knew you enough to choose you as a godfather for his son, that means you knew him for a good amount of time. That also means you probably fought with him back then. This concludes that you were or part of the Ala Rubra, thus a magician." The blond sat there for a moment, but smiled. Kyuubi hopped up onto the table and was chuckling.

"Well kit, it seems like this girl has some brains on her," Kyuubi laughed.

"Yeah kind of figured that out since she said she was in the library club and liked to read," he told his partner. Turning to Yue he smiled at her, causing her to blush a little bit. "Okay, I admit I do know magic, although I'm more of a mage swordsman than anything else." To prove his point, Naruto summoned Chaotic Trump and had a small dagger in his hands. "I'm still currently looking for the missing pages of my tomes. I've found some recently through my short trip to library island."

"Tomes?" Yue asked, since he just piqued her interest.

"You see there tomes that I have where I learned my magic from. The pages were scattered here on Earth as well as the magical world where I was trained. Currently I have, 22 'chapters' you could say. I'm missing 8 more chapters. I had found 2 recently at Library Island, when I visited yesterday."

"And if my guess is correct, there are more within the deeper levels of that place," Kyuubi replied.

"So you're looking for these tomes too?" Yue asked.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted. "If anything, this will be my first treasure hunt in months. I feel so excited to find them. I mean more spells to learn. More ways to get stronger, and when I mastered all the chapters, I'm going to challenge the old fart for all my money he so wrongfully wasted."

"You're still going on about that?" Kyuubi sighed.

"Why what happened with Naruto-sensei and who this 'old fart' is?" Yue used air quotes around old fart.

"You see, the kit here, is very lucky. He doesn't even know how to play a game and could win with just pure luck alone. Hell, that's how he got all the Drachama needed to pay the Rakan, the old fart as kit calls him, to take him under his wing," Kyuubi explained. "Though said old fart tends to use the money on booze and women, usually at the same time. Sadly, it's the kit's money that's being used."

"I see." She turned to Naruto who seemed to be glaring at the wall. "Naruto-sensei, I'll offer my services to you to help find those chapters." That perked the blond up really fast.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"There's always a catch."

"Not with this one." A smile broke on Naruto's face. He nearly jumped over the table to hug the blue haired girl. Yue for her part, was blushing madly. After letting go of her, Naruto looked at his watch.

"Sorry Yue-chan, I've got to go. The next meeting starts up in a few minutes." After he ran out the door, with Kyuubi at his heels, Yue slowly sat up and put a hand on her cheek.

"Why do I keep blushing around him?" Yue asked herself.

_Interview 5: Ako Izumi_

Naruto was really confused as to why he was sitting in the infirmary for this interview. He was sitting down on the bed in the room, and was staring at the girl who was fidgeting under his gaze. "You okay Ako-san?" the blond asked the silver haired girl.

"I'm fine," Ako answered as she fidgeted under his gaze. "I'm just not used to talking about myself. I mean you can talk to other more interesting girls?"

"Oh, you are not getting out of this interview!" Naruto exclaimed. "If you have a bad self confidence I'll help you with that."

"But..."

"No buts," the blond pointed his finger at her. "I don't know how you got your confidence issues, and I'm not willing to ask just yet since we only met, but we will talk about you right now okay?" Ako nodded slowly.

"O-Okay. My name is Ako Izumi, and I am seat 5 in the class. I like cute band-aids and doing the laundry." She stopped when she heard Naruto snicker a bit. She looked down almost ashamed of what she said. He stopped laughing the moment he saw that.

"I'm so sorry Ako-san," Naruto told her after he stopped laughing a bit. "It's not an embarrassing thing to like. It just you're the first person to tell me that. In fact, I think that is an amazing hobby."

"R-Really?"

"Of course! I mean wouldn't you like to snuggle into a warm out of the dryer blanket during a cold day?"

"Yes..."

"And don't you like the smell of your clothes after they come out, especially if you use your best freshener?"

"Yes."

"And don't you think that's an awesome thing."

"Yes." That had Naruto smirking at her.

"Then that is a good hobby to have. Hell, my hobby is odd. I like watering plants." Ako giggled at the admission.

"That's a bit silly." Naruto shrugged and motioned her to continue. "I dislike blood and fights."

"Wait what are you doing in the infirmary then?"

"I help out here a lot and assist the Shizuna-sensei."

"That's odd, but please continue." Ako nodded.

"My dream is to...live my life as best as I can."

"No real goal?"

"Well...I do want to find the right husband for me." This time instead of a smirk, Naruto's face made a small smile.

"That is...a good dream. Everyone deserves someone who is just for them." Ako beamed at him.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei. Oh and my birthday is on November 21." Nodding his head, Naruto was about to head out the door, but stopped in his tracks.

"Ako-chan do you know where the pool is? That's where I'm meeting Akira-chan." Ako blushed, not used to being called 'Ako-chan' by a guy. She pointed towards the East and mumbled a bit. "That way?" Ako nodded.

"It's a big building with a lot of windows and a blue roof. So you won't miss it."

_Interview 6: Akira Okouchi_

After walking in the direction in which Ako pointed to, Naruto arrived at a huge gymnasium, specifically the pool part of it. He had walked in, and sat in the bleachers watching the girls swimming. Though his eyes were on one girl more than the others, the one he came here to interview. Naruto watched as Akira did the back stroke and reached the end of the pool, a good few meters ahead of the other girls. After a whistle, the girls got out of the pool and dried off. He noticed Akira seeing him and waved. She waved back, which caused the other girls on the swim team to murmur and talk amongst themselves. Naruto rolled his eyes at the action, and nodded his head when Akira motioned that she was going to change first.

Lounging around, Naruto looked about the pool and noticed that many girls kept looking at him. When he made eye contact they would blush, turn away, and giggle with their friends. The blond sighed as he really didn't like those looks for one reason: fangirls. The moment he gets the, Naruto was always prepared to run away as fast as he can. Luckily, he didn't have to today. Akira had came and sat down next to him after 7 minutes of changing back into her school uniform, though her hair was a bit wet. "Naruto-sensei, good afternoon," the swimmer greeted.

"Afternoon, Akira-chan," he greeted back. The girl blushed when he did that.

"We barely know each other Naruto-sensei, and you're already referring to me like that."

"Would you rather I call you Okouchi-san? Please, I would never do that. That's just against my style."

"I see Naruto-sensei, but at least you can call me Akira-san."

"Sure, sure 'Akira-san'," the blond replied, trying out the name. "Nope, that won't do at all it doesn't feel right." The girl next to him sighed, but smiled at his answer. "So Akira-chan, tell me about yourself."

"Okay. My name as you know is Akira Okouchi, seat 6 of class 3-A. I like to help people from the sidelines and small animals. I dislike fighting and people bad mouthing others. My hobbies are swimming, helping others and hanging out with my friends. My dream, well I don't know just yet but I want to make it to the Olympics as a swimmer."

"Big goals for yourself huh?" Naruto nodded. "That's good to hear, though from what I heard of what you like and dislike, you sound similar to Ako-chan."

"Maybe it's because we're best friends," the swimmer suggested. That instantly clicked in Naruto's head.

"Oh that would make sense. Well, I hope you make your dreams come true. I'll be rooting for you." Naruto stood up and stretched his legs. He was about to walk away, when he turned around with a smile on his face. "By the way Akira-chan, do you only wear one pieces? Because I swear you would look amazing in a bikini." As he saw her blush at what he said, he chuckled to himself and walked away. He didn't notice the thoughtful look on Akira's face as he said those words.

_Interview 7: Misa Kakizaki_

The blond hero, had walked into a cafe and was surprised to see the person of his interview, Misa, kissing a boy with black hair on the cheek before he left their table and walked passed him. Turning back to Misa, he had a thoughtful look on his face as he sat down at the table the girl was at. "I take it that boy was your boyfriend?" he asked the purple haired girl.

Misa beamed at him and nodded. "Isn't he just wonderful? He wanted to stay and protect me from the 'scary-teacher who my steal me away,'" she giggled. Naruto had to roll his eyes at the notion of him stealing her away.

"Oh please, I wouldn't do that. Not my style, I like to get girls who aren't in a relationship with another boy; but, enough about me. Tell me about yourself Misa-san."

"My name is Misa Kakizaki. I'm seat in class of 3-A as well as head cheerleader of the class."

"Oh?" Naruto interrupted.

"Yup! Sakurako and Madoka are in it too. Now let's see where was I? Oh yes. I like to eat prunes and my boyfriend. I dislike carbonated drinks."

"What why?"

"They just taste nasty to me, especially sodas." That caused Naruto to blink.

"That is a weird thing to dislike."

"Well, what don't you like?" Misa challenged.

"The three minutes you have to wait for ramen to cook." That had Misa laughing.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hahaha, that's weird." The blond sighed and asked her to continue. "Okay...my hobbies are shopping every weekend, going on dates with my boyfriend, and karaoke."

"You like to sing huh?"

"Of course. I would think I'm good at it too, seeing as I'm in the Chorus Club."

"You should invite me to a show then. I'd like to hear you singing."

"I'll remember to do that Naruto-sensei. My dream, is to marry my boyfriend," Misa sighed dreamily. Naruto chuckled and threw down some money on the table, even though he hadn't ordered anything.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but it seems like your boyfriend is glaring at the back of my head." Misa's eyes seemed to widen at that. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw, the same man who walked past him through a window, glaring at him. He waved at him before nodding at Misa. Walking out the door, he met up with Misa's boyfriend. "You got a nice girlfriend, boy. Don't do anything stupid to screw it up 'kay?" The boyfriend was about to reply, but Naruto had already left the scene.

_Interview 8: Asuna Kagurazaka_

"Leave me alone!" Asuna shouted as she ran away from Naruto around the entire campus.

"But it's your turn to have your interview Asuna-chan!" Naruto shouted in return.

"Like I'll give you that chance! You'll probably just embarrass me like Negi does!" Naruto kept chasing her, before losing sight of her in the crowd. Stopping in his tracks, he frowned.

"What the hell am I doing chasing after her? I'm so stupid for doing that." Naruto turned around and entered an empty alley. "Reverse Polarity." A light blue ring appeared under his feet and he teleported away. Kilometers away, he reappeared on top of a school building. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out what seemed to be a case. Opening it, he looked at the things inside. In there were two pactios. Reaching for the one in the back, he pulled out an old one. "Evocem Vos! Ministra Naruto, Cagurazaca Asuna! (I summon forth, attendant of Naruto, Kagurazaka Asuna), he chanted. A pink circle appeared before him and a bright light was emitted. A few seconds later, Asuna popped out of the circle.

"Wah!" Asuna shouted as she fell onto Naruto. "Wha-?" Looking around Asuna found herself on top of some random roof with Naruto. "How the hell did you get me here?"

"You forgot," Naruto showed his a pactio in his hand, one with a picture of a very young Asuna on it, "you are a partner of mine. By the way have you ever used this pactio yet?"

"What do you mean if I have ever used it yet?" Asuna frowned. "I only learned about magic a few months ago! When Negi came to this school!" Now that had Naruto surprised.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you've only learned about magic a few months ago, and had no prior knowledge until now?"

"I just said that." That made the blond's face go slack.

'_Bakamichi has a lot of explaining to do,' _Naruto thought to himself. "Look, I already spent most of my time chasing after you, I have only like 5 minutes left before my next interview. So just tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and birthday." The blond stopped and added unsurely at the end, "It is April 21 right?" Asuna's eyes widened.

"H-How did you know?"

"I just remembered it. I'm not sure if Bakamichi told you, but we used to be friends."

"Don't call Takahata-sensei that!" the girl shouted. That set Naruto off a bit, but he didn't speak on it.

"Fine just please hurry up and tell me what I asked of you." Asuna crossed her arms and pouted, but she relented against him.

"Okay, okay just stop chasing me. I'm seat 8 of the class. I like Takahata-sensei and cool men. I dislike little kids and studying. I enjoy sleeping in and doing art sometimes. My dream, to be with Takahata-sensei." Naruto slowly nodded and remembered that.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to talk to you again. You and I need to catch up...a lot." Naruto frowned before turning around. The same sky blue ring appeared about his feet and he teleported off of the roof.

It was when he left, that Asuna remembered something important. "Where the heck am I? Idiot get back here and take me home!"

_Interview 9: Misora Kasuga_

For this interview, Naruto had found himself standing in a church. "I didn't know there were Christians in the class, eh, Misora-chan?" Looking behind him, he saw a girl a few centimeters shorter than him. Her light brown hair was covered under nun clothing.

"Naruto-sensei, sorry for asking you to come and interview me here. I sort of forgot I had my duties here at the church," Misora apologized. Waving it off, the blond sat down in one of the pews with Misora sitting next to him.

"So Misora-chan tell me about yourself," he whispered. He didn't want to raise his voice since there were some people praying around the building.

"Okay then. I'm misora Kasuga, seat 9. I like short-distance racing and causing some mischief once in a while. What I like are some of the boring sermons of the priests. I like doing my duties, though I just don't like it when Sister Cocone reprimands me for some things. My dream...I don't know yet, though I do know my birthday. Its on April 4." After what she said Naruto nodded his head.

"Interesting, Misora-chan. You really believe in your faith?" This time Misora nodded her head.

"Of course."

"That's good to hear. Maybe you can persuade me to join then." Naruto stood up and went pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to her. "Its for the church, hope it helps out around here." Naruto left after the meeting, just to avoid the reaction the girl would have after looking at the check he left her.

As he left the building, Misora looked at the slip of paper in her hand. Turning it over her eyes widened as she did. She had stiffened and kept staring at it. It wasn't until a little nun, with dark skin and hair came up to her. "Misora what's wrong?" the little girl asked.

"Sister Cocone, I think my sensei has given us a blessing," Misora whispered. Showing the check to the little girl her eyes also widened. A check of 100,000 yen were in their hands.

"We have to tell the priest about this." Nodding her head both Misora and Cocone ran towards the back of the church to tell the priest of what a certain blond had given them.

A ways away, Naruto was looking at his check book. "Man, that was a big dent in my pocket. I only have 300,000 in my checking right now. I should start accepting bigger jobs...should put it up onto my site."

_Interview 10: Chachamaru Karakuri_

"Greetings Naruto-sensei," the green haired gyanoid greeted the blond.

"Chachamaru, how are you?" he asked the robot.

"I am well, and you?"

"I'm doing well as well. Tell me about yourself."

"I am seat 10 of the class. I like serving tea and..." Chachamaru mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"It was nothing. May I continue?" Naruto was a bit confused but nodded his head.

"I dislike nothing in particular. My hobbies are taking care of master and serving tea. I have no dream, and my birthday is April 1st."

"Master?" the blond asked confusedly.

"Yes my master, Evangeline McDowell."

"Oh the midget is your master?"

"Please do not insult master like that."

"Sorry," Naruto apologized, for some reason it felt odd to insult the robot, so he felt like he needed to apologize.

"If that was it Naruto-sensei, I would like to go and get to my club."

"Okay then?" Chachamaru got up and nodded her head, stood up and bowed. As she left Naruto could only say two words, "Odd girl."

_Interview 11: Madoka Kugimiya_

Naruto was walking to the place where he was meeting Madoka in the park, when he saw a two guys talking to her a she sat on bench. He watched for a couple a seconds before she saw her give one guy a swift kick to the nuts and punched the other guy's face before standing up and walking away, with an angry scowl on her face. The brunette then saw Naruto and blushed in embarrassment. "How much of that did you see sensei?" she asked. Naruto kept looking over her shoulder and then back at her.

"The moment you kicked the guy in the nuts and decked the other guy in the face," Naruto admitted, taking in the damage done to the other two. "I have to ask, what did those two try to do to deserve that."

"They were hitting on me."

"Excuse me?" the blond asked shocked. "Okay...then that crosses you of my list of potential girlfriends," Naruto joked. That had caused Madoka to blush.

"N-Naruto-sensei! What are you saying!" she stuttered. Hearing him laugh, soothe Madoka some what, yet a bit insulted. The two were walking as they went around the park.

"It's your turn to tell me about yourself Madoka-chan. I already you don't like flashy guys who hit on you, what else do you not like?"

"I don't like how my voice is a bit husky, and sounds like a guy's." Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You're voice doesn't sound like a guy's voice! Who the hell told you that!"

"It's deeper than the other girls' voices."

"I don't think so. I like you voice, its unique to you."

"Thanks..." Madoka blushed again.

"So what do you like then?"

"I like Matsuya beef bowls, accessories made of out silver and Western music. Recently I've liked Avril Lavigne."

"I like her too, she's pretty good. Went to a concert of her's last month with Kyuubi. Couldn't get back stage passes though."

"You went to one of her concerts?" Madoka asked, awed by him.

"Yeah. I travel all over the world, doing various jobs for people. If I have time, I find some way to have fun. That concert was one of those times." Naruto stopped and looked at her. "BUT, this isn't about me, it's about you. What are your hobbies?"

"I like cheerleading, though I spend more time getting Misa and Sakurako out of trouble than anything else. My dream, is to be a world known music player."

"What instrument?"

"I play the guitar."

"Man all you girls have these big goals, or none at all," the blond sighed but his face had a smile on it. "I respect you guys for that though." Naruto's head suddenly shot up as if an idea occurred to him. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a white card and gave it to Madoka.

"What's this?" she asked looking at it.

"My business card."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Jack of All Trades. Will do anything for the right price," the cheerleader read aloud. "Why are you giving me this card?"

"I told you, I'm a jack of all trades. I've dabbled in all most every career...almost every career," he repeated with a shudder. "Some jobs I never want to do again." Turning to the girl he continued. "Okay Madoka-chan if you need anything from me just call the number there. It is my business phone number."

"Hai, Naruto-sensei. Is that all?"

"You didn't tell me when your birthday was."

"Oh I forgot that? It's on March 3."

"March 3, I'll remember that." the blond smiled at the student, who smiled back at him.

"Oi!" The two looked up and saw the man Madoka kicked in the nuts along with his friend. "What is the big idea girl? We want to take you out for dinner and you attack us? What the fu-"

"You were hitting on my girl?" Naruto interrupted then. Madoka was surprised at what he said, and even more so as he put an arm around her waist.

"Your girl what the hell are you talking about?"

"I was coming after work to see my girl here and I find out you were hitting on her? Well, I'm glad she kicked your ass from the looks of things." Turning to Madoka he gave her a large smile. "I'm so proud of you Madoka-chan." He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before going back to glaring at the boys. "I'll say this once punk. Try hitting on her again, and I'll do the same thing she did to you. Except with my kick...I doubt you'd have anymore kids., and your friend their might need some plastic surgery when I'm through with him. Got it?" The two boys nodded and ran off. When he was sure they were gone Naruto unwrapped his arm from the girl's waist and sighed in relief. He turned to her and saw that she was blushing beet red. "Sorry, about that Madoka-chan. I didn't know what else to do."

"I-I-It's fine N-Naruto-sensei," Madoka stuttered. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the dorms. See you later Naruto-sensei." She turned around and ran off, leaving Naruto in the park alone. Naruto smiled and whistled a happy tune to himself. What he didn't know was that Madoka was trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

**(CHAPTER END)**

AN: Well there you have it, another chapter! Since currently my laptop is freaking out when I play LoL, expect more updates to come. Hell, I might even try going faster again. Leave a review!

**Japanese word of the day: Onna- Woman**


	9. Onna part 2

**AN:** Here's the second part of the interviews! Yeah, you only had to wait four days. What do you say about that? Seriously what do you think about that? I mean ever since LoL went down on me, I can't play giving the free time I had set aside for that to appear here. But enough about me. This is about you guys! The chapter is here! Again, **Vongola Maelstrom, **both co-author, co-producer and beta reader is busier than myself at the moment, so this is un-beta-ed. Enjoy

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA, NOR THE FINAL FANTASY SERIES THAT INSPIRE NARUTO'S MAGICAL ABILITIES.**

"Well...that was, 10 interviews so far," Naruto told himself. "11 if I count Sayo when she was missing."

"That leaves only 20 more then," Kyuubi told him.

"Oh shut up, you aren't even going to any of them at all."

"Your point is...?" Rolling his eyes, the blond mage left the fox alone. Off to go to more interviews.

_Interview 12: Ku Fei_

When Naruto arrived in the center of the plaza near the World Tree, he was not surprised to see Ku Fei beating several large men who seemed to have challenged the Chinese girl. Thinking to himself, the blond decided that this was a good opportunity to get some exercise in. Walking up to the group, Ku waved at him and he waved back. "What's up Ku?" Naruto asked.

"Just getting in some practice aru!" she confidently replied pumping her fists. "Though I may have to hold back against them next time."

"Don't worry about us Master Ku!" a random karate person shouted from the ground. Naruto looked over and winced a bit. His right eye was blackened, and his lip was busted. Looking carefully, he noticed that everyone was in some similar state of...pain. "We won't learn if you don't fight us with all you have! Isn't that right boys?"

"RIGHT!" the group of beaten fighters agreed from their spots on the floor. A bead of sweat fell from Naruto's forehead at the group's...enthusiasm.

"Well, ignoring them for now, it's time for your interview with me," Naruto stated as he turned to Ku.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream and your birthday are what I want to know. However, because you were fighting a few people, why not spar with me while we do so?"

"Ara? You sure Naruto-sensei?" She got a shrug in response. Naruto walked over to the railing of the stairs and took of his white black jacket, leaving him in only a white shirt with the Konoha symbol on the back and black pants. He proceeded to crack his knuckles and his neck. Stretching his arms and legs to limber up, it took nearly 3 minutes before he was ready. When he was, he walked up to her and bowed. Ku in turn bowed too and the two went into their stances.

"Okay Ku come at me." Not waiting for another moment, rushed in and threw a punch at him. Everyone watching was expecting him to dodge the move, but were surprised that he barely raised his arm. As her fist near his body, he reached out and stopped the attack by grabbing onto her wrist. Now that had people stopping in their tracks. Even Ku seemed surprised at what just occurred. She was brought out of her daze as Naruto gave her a light flick on the forehead before moving away from her. "Now, now, Ku don't get distracted. Now tell me what do you like?"

Ku just realized that she had found someone who can probably beat her, and was excited. "I like sticky buns," Ku started as she renewed her attack. Unlike before Naruto decided to dodge, and keep dodging. Every forward thrust she did Naruto moved slightly to the side to let the attack go sailing over his head. Though as she kept attacking, Ku kept talking. "I also like strong men aru."

Naruto chuckled as he jumped over a low sweep at his feet. "Well, I guess only strong men can keep up with you huh?" he replied as he landed and ducked a second kick. After the second kick Naruto rushed Ku and flicked her forehead again, causing his opponent to wince a bit. "Now tell me what you don't like?" Ku went for a palm thrust, and feinted into a punch, but Naruto was able to stop that attack by once again grabbing onto her wrist. For a third time in the small spar, Naruto flicked her forehead.

"Ouch...those actually hurt aru," Ku complained as again Naruto moved away. This gave her a chance to touch her now bruising forehead.

"I've been learning to fight since I was young Ku. I'd have to have a lot of muscle by now. I'll ask again what do you not like?"

"New inventions in food and swords," Ku answered as she got up and went on the attack again. During these next few attacks, Naruto decided to block or parry them instead of dodging. He caught all her punches and redirected her other attacks by pushing them away. "Why do you not fight seriously aru?"

"Because I'm more used to using swords," Naruto smirked. He broke through her defenses again after a missed kick, and gave her a lighter flick on the nose before retreating again. "I like my swords, so that is something we won't ever agree on. Now tell me about your hobbies." She was about to attack again, but Naruto held up his hand. "That is enough for now Ku. I don't want to be really sweaty during my next interview."

"Oh sorry," Ku apologized, but was disappointed. She still wanted to fight, and wanted him to take it seriously. "I like training and working at the Chao Bao Zi with Chao and everyone else aru. My dream is to be the best martial artist in my style and show the world the strength of martial arts!" Those who were watching and practitioners of a style shouted their agreement. Naruto laughed, then bowed. Turning around and grabbing his jacket, he looked back at Ku.

"Well, it seems like I don't have to worry about you having problems with your dreams. You're on your way there already. Though I have to warn you. Out in the world are some strong characters, hopefully you won't be badly hurt by them. So train hard, but don't hurt yourself, 'kay."

"Hai Naruto-sensei," Ku bowed, grateful for the advice. "Oh and my birthday is on March 16."

"March 16? Man, why are all of your girls' birthdays before now? Its all in April and March, nothing in May," Naruto whined. "I swear its like none of you want a birthday present." Turning back to the girl he gave her a nod before walking off to the next place.

_Interview 13: Konoka Konoe_

"Konnichiwa Naruto-sensei!" Konoka greeted as Naruto surprisingly appeared at her club meeting. Several girls were blushing when he came in and smiled at them.

"Afternoon to you too Konoka-chan," Naruto replied as he took a seat across from her. "I didn't know you were in the fortune telling club."

"Its a hobby of mine," the brunette smiled back. "Would you like for me to tell your future?" The blond closed his eyes for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Sure, I'd like to see what the future has in store for me here at Mahora. You going to read the tarot cards for this?"

"No, I'm going to be using a crystal ball." Just as she said that, the girl produced a crystal ball from underneath the table. "Okay, let's do this." The girl began staring into the ball and seemed to squint into it. "You are going to lose...something important while you are here. It seems to be close to your heart, the thing that you will lose. Though you will also gain numerous things in its place."

"That's...rather vague isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, fortune telling isn't specific to each person. Its just a general guess to your future." Naruto nodded his head before smirking.

"Well, I got a prediction of the future too then."

"Oh what would that be Naruto-sensei?"

"You are going to tell me about yourself in the next few minutes." Konoka giggled in response.

"It's not a prediction if you already know its going to happen Naruto-sensei."

"Hahaha, true. Though we should get this interview on the move. All those girls looking at my back like I'm some piece of meat makes me feel uncomfortable." Konoka looked behind the blond and saw that he was right. Several of the girls were checking him out as he spoke to her. "Please make this quick."

"Hai, Naruto-sensei. As you know my name is Konoka Konoe seat 13 of our class, also the granddaughter of the headmaster here."

"You're Eishun's kid?" Naruto asked in surprise. Naruto looked at her closely before tilting his head to the side. "You look almost nothing like him."

"Hehehe, I look a lot more like my mom silly. Now let's see what do I want to say to you about myself?" Konoka tapped her chin. "Again, my name is Konoka Konoe, seat 13 of the class. My birthday is on March 18. I like fortune telling, the supernatural and cooking. I don't think I dislike anything very much. My hobbies are helping others and collecting cool magical stuff. My dream is to not be part of any arranged marriage my grandfather sets up for me and live my own life."

"Your grandpa is trying to force you into an arranged marriage?" the blond asked in shock.

"Yeah. He think's it will be good for me."

"I don't. Hey, I'll talk to your grandpa about it. The old man would probably listen to me when I do."

"You'll talk to grandpa about what?"

"Asking him to stop those arranged marriages. One of my friends from back home keeps getting those, but gets out of them with my help. So I'll do the same for you."

"You sure?"

"Of course." Standing up, Naruto stretched his arms and gave a small wave to Konoka. "Well, our meeting is up so see you around Konoka-chan. Though I wonder what your prediction meant."

"You shouldn't really take it seriously Naruto-sensei," the brunette replied. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and left the room, avoiding the girls who were staring at him as he did.

_Interview 14: Haruna Saotome_

The interview between Naruto and Haruna was taking place in their dorm, right before going to sleep for the night. Yue and Nodoka were out taking a bath. Naruto was already wearing his pajamas, Haruna was wearing a nightgown and they were talking on her bed. "Okay Haruna-chan, tell me about yourself."

"Okay Naruto-kun!" Haruna replied happily. "I'm Haruna Saotome, seat 14. My birthday is on August 18. I like tea ceremonies," she stopped when she saw her interviewer raising an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Really? Tea ceremonies?"

"What's wrong with that?" Haruna pouted.

"Nothing. I'd never take you for a tea ceremony loving girl. I'd take you for more of a trouble maker than anything else."

"Oh, don't worry Naruto-kun, I love causing trouble too. It's just like having some sort of peacefulness in my life. Cute boy's are another thing I like." She winked at Naruto to make a point, and Naruto rolled his eyes, but didn't dissuade the girl from it. "I dislike various reptiles and deadlines on things."

"Must hate that part of school then huh?" Naruto smirked, which was matched by the girl across from him.

"Got that right. My hobbies are listening to a good rumor and gossip, as well as making my own manga." Now that had Naruto's attention.

"You make a manga?"

"It still in the works, but I'm letting the manga club look through it."

"I see. If you ever make it big, I'll sponsor you. Hell, if I like how your manga is going at the moment, I'll start to try to fund you now." It was now Haruna who's eyes widened.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"Let me look over your work one day. If I find that I like it, I'll fund it with some of my money."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. I mean it's not that hard, especially with all the money I make." Closing his eyes, Naruto nodded his head. Since his eyes were closed, he didn't see Haruna move. He only noticed it, when Haruna had slammed into him, giving him a hug, pressing her chest into his.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Haruna shouted as she kept hugging him. Naruto didn't stop her from what she was doing, because he was really liking the feeling of what she was doing. Hell, he hadn't had any action since he left Theodora back about a year ago when he left the magical world. Plus, having zero to no contact with females most of the time during his travels around the world with Kyuubi was rather taxing on his needs.

"Yeah, your welcome." Naruto gave her a small hug back. "Now can you stop rubbing your bust against me and tell me what your dream is?"

"My dream is to one day rule the world...I mean make it big as mangaka," the mangaka corrected herself. "And why should I stop, when you're obviously liking what I'm doing?" To emphasize her she went to grab near his crotch area. She was luckily (unluckily) stopped by the door banging opening. There was a small blue blur and Haruna was shoved off of Naruto.

"Wha-?" Haruna asked confused.

"Sexually harassing our roommate again?" Yue asked from next to the bed. She looked at the blond who was sighing in relief. What she didn't know was that he was relieved about was that he didn't have to worry about what Haruna was doing to him, though he was rather disappointed that nothing had happened. Again, he hadn't had any action in a year.

"Thanks Yue-chan. I think I'm going to sleep," Naruto thanked the little girl before heading to the couch. He heard a bit of arguing as he feigned sleep. Though at one point later on in the night as he still laid awake, he swore he heard Haruna say.

"This is not over Naruto-kun! I will get you one day~!" Now that sent a shiver down his spine, though whether it was from fear or anticipation he didn't know.

_Interview 15: Setsuna Sakurazaki_

"I'm taking it you don't trust me?" Naruto asked as Setsuna. He was currently held against the wall, with a blade being held by girl pointed at his throat.

"I'm not sure of what think of you Naruto-sensei," Setsuna said as she kept the blade on his neck. "I know the other teachers trust you, especially Takahata-sensei. I myself am not sure that I can trust you. Not with you carrying around a demon who is stronger than most in this world. That and you claim to know me, yet I don't know you." The blond who she was currently threatening started to laugh, which confused her greatly. Then in a second, she was overpowered by said blond, and found herself on her back with a black and gold blade pointed at her neck.

"You're about 100 years to young to even think of beating me," Naruto said. Taking the weapon of her neck, the boy managed to turn the blade into a bracelet around his right hand. "Since you don't really trust me. Let's get this little interview over with, ne Setsuna-chan." He leaned against a wall waiting for the girl to get up and dust herself off. As she did, she wouldn't stop glaring at the man who with a carefree smile. They were silent for a few moments, before Setsuna began to speak again.

"My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki, seat 15. Birthday is on January 17. I like training with my sword and my Ojou-sama."

"You like your Ojou-sama? Wonder who can that be..." Naruto thought aloud interrupting the girl. "If I can remember correctly, you practice the Shinmei Ryu style from Kyoto. That must mean you followed Eishun a bit, leading to the fact that you must like...Konoka-chan." He looked at her with one eye, and saw that she was blushing at his little declaration.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! Why would I like Ojou-sama like that?"

"Like what?" A smirk grew on his face. "I never said about liking her in some odd sort of way? Unless..." Stopping for a dramatic effect, Naruto leaned in closer and whispered, "you swing for the other team?" That had the girl blushing in embarrassment.

"W-Why would you think something like that!" Taking a moment to compose herself, Setsuna cleared her throat before looking at him again. "I dislike injustice and chatting. My hobbies are training and protecting Ojou-sama."

"I knew you liked training, you find it fun even though it's more of a chore than anything else. You told me that a few years ago, when we trained in that forest in Kyoto."

"A few years ago...in Kyoto?" Setsuna asked in surprise. "We met there before."

"Yeah we did. I even gave you that necklace of a wing around your neck." The girl's hand instinctively went to the thing around her neck and her eyes widened at the truth he spoke.

"How...come I can't remember this?" Setsuna asked. Naruto sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"That would be my fault, that you can't remember. Though I think that is a story for another time. Our time together has elapsed." Pushing off the wall, Naruto dusted himself off before going to walk away.

"Naruto-sensei wait!" Setsuna called out. Naruto stopped in his tracks and stared at her. "Will you tell me what occurred between us one day?" Naruto thought about it and then smiled.

"Sure...if you can beat me in a fight. Until then, I won't tell you. For now just try to remember."

_Interview 16 Makie Sasaki_

Naruto was watching his next interviewee just like he had done with Akira. This time he was watching Makie, doing some rhythmic gymnastics around a matted floor in the gym. In his opinion, he thought the girl pink headed girl in a pink and white leotard was doing really well, not that he knew much about gymnastics. That was one career path he had avoided in his jack of all trades business. After her routine was done he clapped for her, which must have caught her by surprise since she whipped around and stared at him with wide eyes. He watched her turn to her friends and say something, before walking up to him. "Good afternoon Naruto-sensei," Makie greeted a bit winded from her exercise.

"Good afternoon to you too Makie," Naruto returned the greeting. "Great job out there."

"Thank you. I was trying my best for that practice since it's still not perfected enough."

"What was wrong with it?"

"Well, there were some parts where I was going too fast, and other parts where I was not making the right turn. Sometimes my ribbon was not turning the right way-" She would have kept going if Naruto handed put his hand on her mouth.

"If I take off my hand, will you keep ranting about how bad you did?" Makie shook her head negatively. "Good." Taking off his hand, Naruto sighed and pointed at the place next to him. "To be honest Makie-chan, I'm not well informed about gymnastics as I am with other sports, but to me you looked like you were doing rather well. I might say better than some of the other girls, but again I'm not so sure."

"Thank you for the compliment," Makie beamed at him. Naruto shrugged and kept staring out into the now empty gym.

"Tell me about yourself Makie."

"Well, as you already know I am Makie Sasaki, seat 16 of 3-A. I'm also Baka Pink of the Baka Rangers."

"Baka Rangers? What's that?"

"We are the five girls in the class who gets the lowest grades. The group consists of me, Yue, Ku Fei, Kaede and Asuna."

"Yue-chan is in it? I thought she was a smart girl."

"Oh she is, she just hates studying."

"Oh right! She said that to me." He then looked at her a bit apologetically. "Sorry for interrupting again."

"No, it's fine sensei. My likes are rhythmic gymnastics, cute things, and Negi," she had whispered the last part but he had caught it, though he said nothing. "I dislike slimy things. My hobbies are rhythmic gymnastics and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to..." Naruto was rather surprised to see her blush as she looked off into the distance dreamily. "Also to be a professional gymnast," she looked at him again and continued as if she didn't have a large blank in between her words.

Nodding his head, Naruto pattered her head and stood up. "I'm starting to wonder if this classes doesn't have anyone who isn't aiming high," the blond said more to himself than her. "I hope you make your dream come true, oh and I won't tell Negi you like him. You probably do that enough on your own." Makie blushed when Naruto mentioned Negi and nodded her head. As he left, Naruto kept thinking about how many girls in the class actually like his godson.

_Interview 17 Sakurako Shiina_

Naruto was sipping tea in Sakurako's dorm, which she shared with Madoka. He was also watching Kyuubi chasing after two black furred cats. The cats kept running away, and through their mental connection Naruto could hear Kyuubi's thoughts.

'_RUN LITTLE KITTIES RUN! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!' _was the thoughts running through the fox's head as he chased the cats that were screeching at him.

"Do you want me to make Kyuu stop chasing your cats?" he asked Sakurako who was also watching her pets begin chased by the fox.

"No, it's okay. I love my cats and all, but I think it's about time those two got their exercise," Sakurako replied as a cat dashed over the table, which was followed by the demonic fox laughing crazily in Naruto's head. "Hopefully Kyuubi won't hurt them to bad."

"He won't. He just hasn't had enough time chasing things in a while. He chased a squirrel a few days ago, which caused me to crash my motorcycle." That made the girl giggle, and Naruto smile. "So tell me about yourself Sakurako-chan."

Pointing to herself she started, "My name is Sakurako Shiina, seat 17. My birthday is on June 9. I'm the third member of Mahora cheerleading group. As well as the drummer of Dekopin Rocket. (**AN: in the previous chapter I had put that Madoka was the drummer, which was a fumble on my part. I had fixed that now. Madoka's dream is to be a big guitarist.)**"

"You're part of a band?" Naruto inquired.

"Yup! It consists of me, Ako, Misa and Madoka."

"So that was the band Madoka-chan had mentioned..." the mage whispered to himself.

"Yup! I like that band, Karaoke, as well as Cookie and Bikke: my cats." She then frowned at the things she loved before continuing. "I hate it though when they scare me when I'm in the kitchen or bathroom."

"I understand that feeling. Though for me it's more like irritation since Kyuubi tends to steal my clothes and lose them."

"That explains why you were so mad on the first day huh?" Sakurako giggled.

"Yeah, though do continue."

"Alright, my hobbies are cheerleading, singing, lacrosse and gambling." Naruto smirked.

"You like to gamble?"

"Yup! I always win. The girl's say I have the devil's luck."

"Funny, people say the same about me too." A thoughtful smile went on his face. "Do you know any good place to gamble at? It doesn't have to be money, just like food tickets for class and what not." Sakurako closed her eyes to think, and within a second nodded her head.

"Well, it's not a real place but we can challenge the rest of the class or other classes to games and bet food tickets for the cafeteria if you wanted to. Why do you ask?" The smile on his face, became feral as he started to laugh maniacally.

"What do you say we have some fun?" Grabbing her hand, Naruto started to drag the girl out of the room. They headed over to a different dorm and proposed a challenge to them to several types of games, betting food tickets instead of real money. By the end of the afternoon, the dorm for the class 3-S, was run out of food tickets while Sakurako was wielding a bag of tickets home. Naruto felt a bit guilty at that, and left his winnings with the girls, as well as some extra money in envelopes for the girls who had lsot.

_Interview 18 Mana Tatsumiya_

"10,000 yen," were the first words that came out of the girl's mouth as Naruto sat across from the one and only Mana Tatsumiya. They had met up at a small coffee shop, and sat outside since there was great weather that day.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked, completely confused by what the girl had said.

"10,000 yen for every piece of information that comes out of my mouth. That is how much I want from you," Mana stated again as she crossed her arms under her rather ample chest. Now Naruto barked with laughter as he heard that.

"Ah. That's rich," the blond stated. This managed to irritate the tanned girl across from him. "I had a feeling that you may have had demands like that. So I did some research on you before coming here."

"That is a bit...creepy Naruto-sensei," Mana deadpanned.

"Please, mercenaries like ourselves must be resourceful when it comes to our jobs. You are Mana Tatsumiya, seat 18. You were born November 17, 1988. You like darts, billiards, "Anmitsu" or Japanese Darts, as well as puppies." As he said the last words, Mana's eyes widened. "Wondering how I got that last bit?"

"Yes, so I can kill who ever said that to you."

"10,000 yen," Naruto stated the same price Mana had told him before. When she glared, he just rolled his eyes and continued talking. "You dislike okra and shrimp. You are part of the University level biathlon, and that is just the information I have about you on your academics. Just like how I know you have a pactio on you, one with a dead mage." This made Mana narrow her eyes, and her hand had twitched towards her hip. "Oh don't pull that gun out here. Kyuubi is watching the entire thing, and can cast his own spells you know that right?" Mana growled and kept glaring at him.

"How did you find out that information?" she demanded.

"I have a large information network, all over both worlds. This is with the help of Jack Rakan's influence as well as connections I have made through my jobs. Though, I do want to apologize to you for going into your personal life."

"I should hurt you for doing that."

"Ah but you won't. There is really nothing in it for you if you do, save the satisfaction of hearing me scream in paying."

"Exactly." The two sat quietly for a few minutes. Mana glaring, and Naruto drinking some tea.

"I have a proposition for you, Mana-chan."

"Not interested," was her curt reply.

"Not even for the chance of a lot of money?"

"How much?" Mana asked.

"You get 40% of the payment I get, if you accept," Naruto admitted.

"40%?" Isn't that rather small?"

"You expect me to give you more? I mean all I'm asking of you is to be an associate of mine in my business. I'm a jack of all trades, in other words I'm a mercenary like yourself. Be my business partner in my company and I'll give you 40% of every job we do. You can accept your own jobs and keep a majority of the money you make, but I want 30% of the amount you are paid." Man sat there contemplating what he had told her. Running the idea through her mind, she slowly nodded her head.

"Deal."

"Good," Naruto smiled. He handed her a yellow envelope from his jacket and handed it to her. "That contains the password and access codes to the website of our jobs. They list jobs there and we accept it. Right now, I am running several minor jobs at the same time, with one big one at this school."

"A big one?" Naruto nodded. "By any chance did Chao ask you to join her little cause?" Naruto's smile was all the answer she need. "I see. I think, that our partnership will be a good thing to have Naruto-sensei."

"You don't need to call me that. It's just Naruto to you, since we are coworkers after all." Mana nodded her head. The two parted after that, with Naruto paying for the drinks the two had gotten.

_Interview 19 Chao Lingshen_

"Hello Chao-chan," Naruto smiled at the Chinese girl as he ate the food he had ordered from her restaurant.

"Hello Naruto-kun. How are you today?" Chao replied taking a seat across from him.

"I'm doing well, and you?"

"I'm doing well too." Chao stopped talking, and just watched Naruto eating the meat buns he had ordered, as well as letting the bowl of ramen next to him simmer down a little bit. "Do we really have to go over what I told you at the beginning of the week?"

"Just a quick recap would be good, so the readers would understand more about you," Naruto answered still eating his food.

"Readers?" Chao asked confused. Naruto stopped eating, before shaking his head.

"Nothing, don't worry about what I said. Just go over what you said to me on Monday, and then we can get into our real conversation."

"Hai. I'm Chao Lingshen, seat 19. Born on December first. I like world domination, though I dislike the world being controlled by a single country. I also hate war and cycles of hatred. My hobbies are working at the Chao Bao Zi and working in all the science clubs as well as practicing martial arts. My dream is take over the world." In response to that, Naruto nodded his head as if it wasn't that big of a deal for a 15 girl to say that.

"Okay." Reaching into his pocket he put money on the table before turning to Chao. "Do you want to talk business here or somewhere more private?"

"Private would be good ne," Chao replied. Naruto stood up and left with Chao by his side, but not before she told Satsuki that she was leaving the restaurant.

_Interview 20 Kaede Nagase_

"How long are you going to keep following me, ninja-san?" Naruto asked after his interview with Mana. Looking up into one of the World Tree's branches, he was met with nothing but silence. He kept staring at the tree, until he saw some movement. If he wasn't a trained fighter, Naruto wouldn't have been able to dodge the attack that was coming from behind him. Stepping slightly to the side, the attacked missed and hit nothing but air. He then took a step back as another attack attempted to hit him. The next move that was coming towards him, he caught with his hand. "Hehe, you really think that would be enough to defeat me Kaede-chan?" He looked at the fist in his hand and smiled at the girl with small eyes.

"You seem more skilled than I thought Naruto-sensei," Kaede smiled back at him. Letting go of her hand, he motioned for Kaede to sit with him at a nearby table. "Sorry for stalking you de gozaru. I just wanted to see how you are going to treat the girls around school. Safe to say you were such a nice person."

"Of course, why wouldn't I be a nice person?" Naruto asked as he sat down. "Though you have perfect time, or rather I called out at you at the right time. It's time for your interview."

"Oh is it really?" Kaede asked as she sat down across from him. "I must have lost track of time de gozaru." She smiled at him and nodded hear head. "Let me formally introduce myself. I am Kaede Nagase, Chuunin of the Koga Ninja clan, as well as seat 20 of the class. My birthday is on November 11."

"Kaede-chan wait," the teacher interrupted. "For a ninja you are willingly giving out information about yurself so easily. I didn't even ask for what clan of ninja you are from, and you told that to me."

"Hahahaha, it's okay," she answered. "I'm sure we'll be working together for a while now. So, I do not mind telling you about myself de gozaru. But to continue, I like pudding and relaxing. Even though I like to train, its the relaxing after that that makes it great."

"I hear you," Naruto agreed. "After all the times the old fart ran me into the ground, just relaxing for a bit in a good hot spring feels so good."

"I see we agree on that." The two nodded to each other, finding some common ground. "What I dislike though, are frogs."

"Oh? I don't have a problem with them really. They're not as bad as you may think."

"That is where we disagree de gozaru. My hobbies are training and just resting, as well as doing the strolling club. My dream is to make it as a great ninja within my clan."

"Ah, yet another ambitious person," Naruto sighed. "Really you girls have all high goals. I mean really." Naruto closed his eyes before smiling. "When you become the strongest of your clan, come find and challenge me. I want to see the strength of the ninja of this world."

"Hai Naruto-sensei." She stared at him for a moment, before smirking. "We should spar sometimes de gozaru. That way I can measure myself up to you."

"That sounds like a good idea, though you have to get in line. I challenged both Ku and Setsuna to beat me too."

"I'll see to it that I do beat you." The two remained quiet for a few more minutes before Naruto spoke again.

"You hungry? I'll buy you some food."

"What type of food?" Kaede asked.

"Any thing you want. You were my last meeting of the day, so I guess I'll treat you out."

"That would be most wonderful de gozaru."

_Interview 21 Chizuru Naba_

"Well, this is an odd place to find you," Naruto stated as he sat down on a bench. He was eyeing all the kids who were looking at him, as well as the caretaker, who was also his next interviewee. "Chizuru-chan, I take it you like taking care of kids."

"Oh I do. I dream to have a big family one day," Chizuru laughed/giggled. "This is a good way to get some practice." Turning to the children she shooed them away, before taking a seat next to Naruto. "What would you like to know Naruto-sensei?"

"The general stuff Chizuru-chan. I already know what your dream is, so tell me about your likes, dislikes hobby and birthday."

"Ah I see. As you may or may not know, my name is Chizuru Naba, seat 21 of the class. My birthday is on January 29. I like life without too much incident and taking care of others."

"Ah, now that makes sense as to why you work at a daycare too." The girl nodded her head.

"That's right. I just find great joy in taking care of other people."

"That's good to hear. You want to run a daycare when you grow up?" This time Chizuru shrugged.

"Maybe. I'll have to get through high school and college first." The blond chuckled and nodded his head.

"Of course, but do continue."

"Okay, I dislike long distance relationships and I hate being alone."

"Who doesn't hate being alone?" Naruto sighed. "I know I hated it when I was younger."

"What do you mean?" Chizuru asked.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head on, Chizuru-chan." Chizuru kept staring at him before deciding to drop the subject.

"My hobbies are watching the stars and again taking care of others. You already know my dream."

"Yeah I do. Sadly," the blond stated as he stood up and stretched his arms, "that is one dream I really can't help in. Just like a few other girls who just want to live a happy life with the one they love." Naruto looked up at the clouds before turning back to her. "Well, for that I wish you luck. Also if your boyfriend ever gives you trouble when you get one, just give me a call." He gave her a slight wink before turning to some of the kids. "Hey kiddies remember me?"

"Narudo-san!" every kid shouted, causing the blond to face fault and the caretaker to laugh.

"How many times do I have to say it? My name is NA-RU-TO! To!" Naruto grumbled as he massaged his temples. He smiled back at the kids before continuing what he was saying. "Do you want to hear another story?"

"Will it have another princess in it?" a little girl asked.

"Of course."

"Will there be action?" a boy asked.

"You bet!"

"Will there be romance?" Chizuru asked from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"Definitely. This is the story of the Red Wings saving the Princess of Twilight from the grasp of an evil empire."

**(End Chapter)**

**AN: **Tell me what you think! Leave a review. I'll probably have the next chapter up by...Thursday seeing as I just had my math test and don't have to study for a bit. Though I do have another speech to think about.


	10. Onna part 3

AN: Here's the last chapter of the interviews. Sorry for the two day delay, I had a test I wasn't aware of and had to study. But here you go! Again it is unbeta-ed.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA, OR THE GAMES THAT INSPIRE NARUTO'S MOVES.**

Naruto crossed off names on his list as he went down the names of people he had interviewed. "Twenty-one down, with ten to go," he said to himself. He stopped looking over his list as a thought came to him. "What happened to Kyuubi this entire time?" Looking around him, he noticed that the fox was no where near him at all. "Strange...maybe he went exploring without me."

**(With Kyuubi)**

"So you're telling me that this is the best place to get a peek?" Kyuubi asked the white ermine next to him.

"Of course Kyuu," Chamo replied with a cigar in his mouth. "A pervert such as my myself would know these things." The two looked through some bushes to see some girls taking a bath in the hot spring.

"I'm so happy that we became friends," the fox told his friend.

"Me too. You're my protection sometimes, you know that right?"

"Of course."

**(With Naruto)**

"Well, I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid that would get him in trouble," Naruto told himself. "Now...where do I find those twins?"

_Interview 22 and 23 Fuka and Fumika Narutaki_

"This is a first? You sure both of you want to be interviewed at the same time?" Naruto asked the twins as they were eating the sundaes he bought them at an ice cream shop.

"We're sure Naruto-sensei," the twins answered in unison.

"Okay then..." Naruto was fascinated at the pace they were eating the sweets. It rivaled the speed at which he ate his favorite food. _'Is this what people see when I eat ramen?'_ "So I'll ask about Fuka first okay?" He turned to the one with pigtails and asked her to start.

"My name is Fuka Narutaki, seat 22 and the older twin of this little group. I was born on December 6." Fuka told him after taking another bite of the cold treat in front of them. "I like pranks and sweets. I dislike ghosts and things that can't move. My hobbies are doing pranks with my sister, walking around and training with..."

"Onee-chan don't say it!" Fumika interrupted her sister. "Remember that she told us not to tell anyone about that."

"Oh right."

"Tell anyone about what?" the blond asked confused.

"It's nothing sensei!" the two said again in unison.

"Okay then...What's your dream?"

"To one day beat a person!" Fuka answered excitedly.

"Is she usually like this?" Naruto asked Fumika.

"Yeah, but it's worse now since you bought her some ice cream. She'll get hyper in a few minutes."

"I see...Am I going to regret this later?"

"Most definitely."

"Damn, I shouldn't have let you coax me into buying those for you girls."

"Yeah, but it's because you found us to cute to say no to," Fuka told him.

"Yup!" Fumika agreed.

"Curse you and those big doe eyes, along with that puppy dog pout," Naruto sighed while shaking his head. Turning to the girl with buns for her hairstyle he said, "Tell me about yourself Fumika."

The younger twin nodded and smiled at him. "Okay Naruto-sensei," she replied. "I like to clean and sweet things."

"Really? Cleaning?" Naruto asked surprised. "That's almost as odd as Ako liking doing laundry."

"I just find it relaxing Naruto-sensei."

"Whatever floats your boat," shrugged the blond.

"I dislike caterpillars. They are just so long and hairy and just creepy and crawly." Fumika shuddered in disgust. "I like strolling and doing interior design. And my dream is to be the greatest interior designer in the world!"

"Mah? So when I get my own place, would you be willing to go and fix it up? I'd pay you for it too."

"I'm not that good Naruto-sensei."

"Then it would be good practice for you to do so."

"You sure?"

"Of course...just as long as you girls don't intend to prank me when I do."

"We won't," Fuka replied almost too innocently.

"And who said you'd get to help eh Fuka-chan?" Naruto teased.

"Hey!" the older twin pouted.

"If she does come, I'll be sure to keep her in line...or try to," Fumika tried to reassure Naruto.

"Yeah...like that makes me feel a bit better," the blond sighed. He then looked at them before standing up. "I'll buy you guys some more ice cream but I have to go after I get it. What do you girls want?"

"Chocolate!" Fuka shouted.

"Strawberry please," Fumika asked politely.

"Okay. I think I'll get some vanilla for myself," Naruto mumbled to no one in particular.

_Interview 24 Satomi Hakase_

"Um...should I be afraid for my health?" Naruto asked his current interviewee. He was in a large circular room full of steal and various instruments. Though that was what he wasn't really looking at. What he was looking at were the large amount of rockets launchers, guns, lasers and various other dangerous things pointing at him. He could even feel a laser pointer on his forehead.

"Oh don't worry Naruto-san!" Satomi Hakase's voice drifted in from the speakers around the room. She was in another room that had an indestructible window looking inside of the room where Naruto was standing. In her hand was a clipboard with Naruto's picture stapled on a piece of paper full of his data such as his birthday, blood type, etc. Leaning in towards a microphone she began to speak again. "This is just a test of your abilities. If Chao's guess of how strong you really are is correct, you won't have to worry. It will just be a walk in the park."

"Walk in the park my ass," the blond whispered under his breath.

"Now, I will send the full force of these weapons against you. All you have to do is defend!"

"Wait what!"

"Okay, you have three-seconds! Two!"

"Wait I'm not ready!" the mage shouted.

"One!" Pressing a button on the panel in front of her, Satomi did what she had promised: she had sent the full force of the attacks onto the blond. Bullets, missiles, lasers, and almost every other kind of projectile the girl was able to get her hands on were shot at the blond. A cloud of smoke was covering where he stood, and sounds of metal hitting something were heard. After about a minute of nonstop attacking, Satomi ran out of things to throw at him. She was anticipating what happened to her sensei. As the smoke cleared, she was rather intrigued to see as to how the blond defended against the attack. His white jacket had became silver, as well as his pants. Around him were dozens of blades, all different forms of Chaotic Trump, all of them were spinning wildly around him as if creating a small shield.

"Damn it Satomi-chan! I wasn't prepared for an all around attack!" Naruto shouted. "Most of my shields don't cover me entirely, and the one that does only lasts a 20 seconds top. Forcing me to use my other pactio..." he muttered the last part to himself. Slowly all the various blades stopped moving. With a wave of his hand, Naruto had pointed the blades at the weapons that had attacked him. Snapping his fingers, the blades flew and destroyed all the weapons, impaling them with his blades.

"Hey! Those cost the science department a lot of money!" Satomi shouted indignantly.

"Not my problem!" Naruto seemed to change his clothes back from silver, into his white jacket and black shirt and pants. Around his neck appeared a silver necklace with a swirl on it. "We done?"

"I can't run any more test now that you've destroyed the weapons, so yeah," Satomi sighed. Cracking his neck, Naruto teleported behind the girl. "Okay, a deal is a deal. You run my test, and I'll do your interview."

"Great. Now, Satomi-chan, tell me about yourself."

"My name is Satomi Hakase, seat 24. I was born on July 14, 1988. Blood type is B."

"Um...I didn't want to know your blood type."

"You need to know it just in case I need surgery and need a blood transfusion."

"Okay?" Naruto answered.

"I like robots, and what ever current research interests I have at the moment."

"What would that be?"

"The scientific uses of Magic," the mad scientist explains. "I want to see how we can use magic in science to make it better. I'd ask you to help but seeing as you said so yourself, you're a combat mage so that won't work out much for me."

"So you're not going to use me in some twisted experiment?"

"Not really, again you're not that useful in what I need. But I will need a test subject from time to time, so I will call you for it. I will even pay you."

"But I didn't sell my body to science."

"Your point?" That had Naruto's eye twitching in annoyance. Rubbing his temple he motioned for her to continue. "I hate anything unscientific."

"Even magic?" the blond asked.

"If it is being used to further my research I won't mind it. My hobbies are making robots and doing research, though I do volunteer at Chao's store sometimes. I'm not good at it, but I like to help my friends."

"That's great to hear. At least you're not cooped here the entire day." Satomi nodded again.

"My dream is to make a scientific breakthrough with magic and its uses." Naruto nodded his head again.

"You're really caught up on that aren't ya?"

"Of course I am. After I made Chachamaru with Chao, I want to be able to do something even better." Now that had stopped Naruto for a bit.

"You made Chachamaru?"

"Yes."

"So technically...you're her mother?" Tilting her head to the side, the scientist thought about it and slowly nodded her head.

"That would be correct."

"So, do you mother her sometimes?" When he got a confused look in response he decided to elaborate. "You know, give her advice, think of what's best for her, etc."

"If you mean the routine check ups to see if she is okay, then yes. I do mother her." Naruto face faulted.

"That's not what I meant but okay. Since I got what I needed from you I'll be heading out now. I need some dinner." As he was about to leave, a hand grabbed his wrist. Turning to look at the scientist he gave her a raised eyebrow asking her for what she needed. "I thought we were done?"

"Oh, but I still have some experiments to run."

"But I thought we wouldn't do any after I destroyed those guns!" Naruto shouted.

"I know, but I have other experiments on my mind. Since, you're free for the rest of the night you will be a perfect test subject!" Now, Naruto had barely anything to fear. Sure he was afraid of dying, losing his friends, as well as some large dragon that had threatened to char him to bits, as well as a few people, but those are small fears. The look in the girl's eyes however insinuated a large fear.

'_I'm not going to like working with this girl!'_ Naruto thought to himself as Satomi dragged him into another laboratory in the building.

_Interview 25 Chisame Hasegawa_

"What?" the girl across from Naruto irritably demanded. The blond himself was looking at her with a critical eye. Kyuubi was doing the same thing on the boy's shoulder, for the same reason.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you do. I got to some of the classes you teach remember?" Chisame growled out.

"Not that, I know you go to the classes. It's just this feeling that we've met before." The bespectacled girl raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Have you ever gone to an anime convention or something along those lines in the previous year?" Naruto saw her reaction, even though it only lasted a second. Her eyes went wide just for that second, but that flash of emotion was gone.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Can we just get on with this interview? I really just want to get home."

"Fine fine," Naruto sighed, though he really wanted to know why she felt so familiar. "Tell me about yourself Chisame-chan."

"First off, I don't like being called 'Chisame-chan'," Chisame grounded out. "My name is Chisame Hasegawa, seat 25. My birthday is on February 2. What I like are small and efficient machines."

"Like cell phones?" Naruto interrupted. The blond was really wanting to extend this conversation so he can see why she looked so familiar.

"Yes, like cell phones. Do you mind if I continue?"

"Sure..."

"I dislike crowds, unforeseeable and unnatural things, and most of our class."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why don't you like your class?"

"They're weird. I like my normalcy thank you very much," Chisame explained. "My hobbies are going home, and my dream is none of your business."

"You don't have to be so tight lipped Chisame-chan."

"I told you not to call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I like Chisame-chan." He smiled slightly when he saw the girl's eye twitch ever so lightly.

"You're just doing that to annoy me aren't you?" she asked irritatedly.

"Of course."

"I'm out of here." The orange haired girl stood up and gathered her stuff to leave, but was stopped by Naruto speaking up.

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" the blond asked on last time. Without turning around, Chisame shook her head no and left the room. When she was far enough, Kyuubi hopped up onto the table and stared at the door too. "Does she feel familiar to you Kyuu?" Naruto asked the fox.

"Her scent seems familiar. I can't place it though," the demonic fox replied. "But I know we've met her before...somewhere."

"I agree. It just bothering me that I can't remember where we have met her."

"She's also not willing to tell us, which makes it even harder," the fox told his partner.

"I know she knows who we are, or at the very least who I am. There was some recognition in her eyes when I asked her, if we've met before. That anime convention comment seemed to seal the deal for me knowing she knew me."

"Only time will tell if she knew you kit," Kyuubi sighed. "Let's get something to eat. We ended early for this interview, and you have a good 15 minutes before your next one."

"Let's get some burgers," Naruto replied. " I haven't had American food in a while. You think they have a good burger shop here?"

"I found one a few blocks away."

"Alright, we're going there for lunch." Naruto left the building with the fox on his shoulder, off to get some food. From behind a corner, Chisame stepped out and stared at Naruto's back as he walked away.

"So it wasn't a dream..." she mumbled to herself. "Those events at Akihabara convention actually happened." She then looked up again at Naruto's back as he walked away. The barest of smiles etching itself onto her face. "Naruto Uzumaki...Who would have thought the boy and the fox that I was hanging out with, who cosplaying as Cloud Strife and Red XIII, would appear here of all places?" She then frowned. "I hope he doesn't remember I'm the same Chiu that he hung out with. That would be rather embarrassing."

_Interview 26 Evangeline A.K. McDowell_

"Midget, how are you doing this fine day?" Naruto asked as he greeted the blond vampire. In the next second, Naruto had placed a large black and gold shield Chaotic Trump between himself and several vials of some sort of liquid. The liquid in the glass continued to freeze the shield, but stopped when Naruto heated it up using a small fire spell. "Heh, I knew this thing would come in handy one day."

"Shut up brat," Evangeline growled.

"Look who's talking shorty," Naruto snickered.

"I am eons older than you!"

"You'd rather me call you a hag then?" Evangeline gave another frustrated growl and seemed like she was about to pull on her hair.

"You are an insufferable fool! Just like Rakan and Nagi!"

"Of course I am. Those one of those two idiots raised me to be similar to him, and the other was there as my friend."

"Of course all you Ala Rubra idiots are the same," the vampire frowned. That made Naruto smirk.

"We're not all idiots. Albireo and Gatou were pretty smart."

"One is a pervert, and the other man was respectable enough." Naruto rolled his eyes while keeping the shield between himself and the easily angered vampire. "You're not going to put that away?"

"With the chances of you still attacking me being very high? Not a chance midget." He heard her growl, but nothing else. "Hey if you don't want to be insulted any more, just get one with the interview." Huffing in annoyance, Evangeline crossed her arms in defiance.

"I still don't know why the old man made me agree to this stupid interview," she told him.

"It's because whether you like it or not, we are both going to end up protecting this school. This is going to help give info to each of us."

"Yet you're not going to give me any of your information." That caused the male blond to smirk.

"In my line of work, information about me is...important to keep to one's self. So if you want info on me, you better fork over some money."

"Fine. As you know I am Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, the Dark Evangeline, the Queen of the Night, the Doll Master, Maga Nosferatu, Puppet Master, Evil Sound and Disciple of Catastrophic Noise," Eva stated as she started getting on a roll.

"You forgot kitty," Naruto interjected.

"And kitty." The vampire stopped and glared at the laughing blond. "I'll kill you one day, you know that right?"

"Of course."

"I am seat 26, and I'm not even sure when my birthday is anymore." That made Naruto surprised.

"You don't know your own birthday!"

"What of it?"

"Oh that just won't do!" Naruto stood up and was about to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to ask the old man for the fake papers of your enrollment. I want to find out when you're birthday is."

"Why is that important?"

"I intend to give you all a present on your birthday. You not having one, makes things so much more difficult."

"Can you do it _after_ the interview. I'd like to have my afternoon tea."

"Fine, fine," Naruto sat down again and told her to continue.

"I like the tea that Chachamaru always prepares for me, the scenery of this nation, and playing go."

"Never got into that myself. Always confused me when I tried to play it."

"It takes a stronger mind to play a serious game like go." Eva smirked when she saw the boy frown at her jab at his intelligence.

"Haha, very funny."

"Quite. I dislike garlic and leeks, as well as going to class. My hobbies include playing video games and drinking tea. My dream is to find a certain man, who will take this seal off of me."

"Still hoping to see Aka-baka, aka Nagi, huh?"

"Of course. He promised to take this seal off of me and I intend to get out of this place."

"You also seem to have some feelings for him too," Naruto sighed. She glared at him in anger and he shrugged at her. "Don't get mad at me, I'm just saying what I know. Though a word of advice to you midget."

"What would that be brat?" Eva demanded getting angrier at him.

"Stop chasing after him. He's no longer on the market so to say, and it has been that way for a long time already." Before she could ask him what he was saying, he had teleported out of the room. This left her to contemplate his words as he left.

_Interview 27 Nodoka Miyazaki_

The girl across from him was fidgeting every second under his rather lax gaze. Nodoka Miyazaki was a very fidgety girl in Naruto opinion. She kept looking around nervously and seemed ready to bolt when he sat down across from her. "You okay Nodoka?" Naruto asked worried about the girl. She gave a small "Eep!" when he spoke and was surprised to see that she was still a little bit afraid of him. _'Well, most of the time we spent together was with the others in the same room. Here it's just me and her sitting in the library.'_ Naruto stopped his frown and looked at the girl. "Look, do you want me to get Yue and then have the interview. I mean if you are uncomfortable with talking to me alone..."

"It's f-f-fine N-Naruto-sensei," Nodoka stuttered. "I have to g-get used to speaking to boys that are not Negi-sensei eventually."

"Why you don't like boys?" The librarian nodded her head.

"They are scary sometimes. Negi isn't scary at all, and you don't seem so bad though. A couple of others are like you too, like Takahata-sensei." The blond nodded, he can name a few girls who are bad with boys and were rather nervous around them.

"Okay then just tell me about yourself Nodoka, it's not like I'm going to judge you or anything."

"Hai...M-my name is Nodoka Miyazaki, seat 27. My birthday is on May 10. I like to be surrounded by books, organizing books and..." the girl whispered the last part and he couldn't hear it, but could only guess what it was due to the blush on her cheeks.

"Can you please repeat that?" When she shook her head, Naruto sighed and asked her to continue.

"As you know I dislike most boys...My hobbies are reading, going to library island and looking for new books to read. My dream is to..." The blush on her cheeks deepened and Naruto again had a guess at what it was.

"I see..." Naruto thought that this interview had ended far too early for his liking and decided to ask her something that she was good at. "Nodoka, do you think you can help me find a book in library island?" That had the girl's head shooting up really fast.

"What kind of book? What is it genre? Do you know the publication date?" Nodoka stopped talking when she saw the amused smirk on Naruto's face. "S-Sorry."

"No, no. It's fine. All I'm looking for is a book to read. A good fantasy or a romance novel if you will. Just none of that sappy teenage crap."

"But you're a teenager too Naruto-sensei." Naruto stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"Have you found out about Negi being a mage yet?" Nodoka's eyes widened, confirming Naruto's beliefs. "Good. So I won't be in much trouble when I tell you I'm a mage too." That made her eyes grow a bit larger.

"So you know magic like Negi-sensei?"

"Of course I do. Kyuu also does magic too."

"He's a magical beast?" the purple haired girl asked, all excited about learning something new.

"Of course. He's a kyuubi no youko, nine tailed demon fox. Although he is a demon, he's mellowed out since we've met when I was a lot younger. Became a lot more perverted too. So watch out for him when you take a bath okay." The girl nodded her head. "Back to my point, I am a mage. I am a master in combat magic, those are spells that are mostly used in fighting, though I have some support spells too. Other than combat magic, I also specialize in is spatial magic."

"Spatial magic?"

"Magic that concerns space. Not outer space mind you but space like a room, the amount a bottle can hold, things like that. I can create multiple pocket dimension for my intents and purposes. I use them usually for storage, or a place to train. Though I'm still trying to learn how to access to jump from one large dimension to another one. That's not the point though. The thing I'm trying to say is that I know a spell that lets me physically change my form to a different age, and unlike most spells like those these aren't illusions. I actually age that much. I can go back and forth 6 years in either direction."

"That's an odd number sensei," Nodoka told him. "Why six years?"

"Because that allows me to go to my real age and to age 11, the time when I started to learn magic."

"How old are you really Naruto-sensei?"

"I'm 23 years old." That had Nodoka surprised.

"You're twenty 23 years old?"

"Yup. I'm a 23 year old, stuck in a 17 year old body, but can change at will. Though when I change my age and transform, I can't hold it for too long. I spends so much of my magical reserves that I'm usually left tired after using it to the time limit."

"How long do can you keep the different form?"

"I can be 23 years old or 11 years old for about 3 days straight. After that I'd probably pass out," Naruto informed her.

"I see."

"Now about that book."

"Oh yes, just follow me and I'll help you look for one that interests you." The two got up and left the building. As they were walking towards library island Naruto commented on something.

"Who knew spending 30 minutes with me would make you lose your stutter around me?" Nodoka smiled and shrugged a little bit. "Also, if you intend to go after my godson, I approve. Though I won't give any help against any other girl." Naruto began to laugh hysterically when the girl's face turned beet red. "Oh and your birthday is in two weeks too! You want me to wrap up Negi for you in a little bow?" He watched as the girl's face went crimson before fainting. "Well, damn, I teased her a bit too much. Although...that reminds me of someone familiar back in Konoha. Why can't I remember her name though?"

_Interview 28 Natsumi Murakami_

This was probably the third time Naruto ended up watching his interviewee before actually interviewing them. He was now watching auburn haired Natsumi practicing for a play. She was supposed to be some sort of fairy. Naruto wasn't so sure what was happening since he came in at the very end of the play, where the characters were celebrating over something. When it was over, Naruto was still sitting in the dark theater waiting for Natsumi to appear. He didn't have to wait long as she sat beside him after a few minutes.

"Sorry I can't comment about your acting Natsumi, I came a bit late," Naruto apologized.

"It's okay Naruto-sensei," Natsumi replied.

"I was running a bit late. Kyuubi wouldn't stop chasing a squirrel. I swear that fox has an obsession with those things."

"Again it's alright sensei. Though I do hope you get to see our play one day."

"I'll be sure to remember it," Naruto said as he smiled at the girl. "Okay, tell me about yourself."

"Right. My name is Natsumi Murakami, seat 28 of the class. My birthday is on October 21."

"Hey! That's like 2 weeks after my birthday!"

"Oh? When's your birthday Naruto-sensei?" Natsumi asked.

"October 10."

"Wow, that is close." She nodded her head and played with the hem of her skirt. "My likes are acting and the moment right before you get on stage. My dream is to be a world known actress one day, since acting is my hobby."

"Again with you girl having very big dreams. I swear the only one's without a big dream are those who are undecided." That was when Naruto blinked and noticed something. "Hey wait. You skipped something. What don't you like?"

"What don't I like?" she asked slowly. "I don't like myself."

"What?"

"I don't like my unmanageable red hair, I don't like my freckles, I hate the fact that I'm still underdeveloped compared to my roommates: Ayaka and Chizuru. I dislike-OW!" She was now rubbing her forehead and pouted at Naruto who flicked it. "What was that for?"

"You're being too pessimistic Natsumi-chan," the blond told her. "What is there not to like about you?"

"I just listed some-"

"You listed some reason that you are self-conscious about," he interrupted. "Look Natsumi-chan, you may not like how you look, but your friends accept you for who you are. Shouldn't you happy about that?"

"I guess so..."

"Plus, there are guys who like girls with freckles and untamable hair."

"You're right..."

"You're also not done growing. So there is nothing to be worried about. Don't be too hard on yourself." Naruto looked at her and saw that she didn't believe him too much. Standing up from his seat, he ruffled her hair, making it more messy than it already was. "Don't worry about it too much. Just enjoy life right now. If you keep worrying about looks, you'll never see some true beauty. Have a nice day Natsumi."

The red haired girl didn't get to respond as he left, but was taking his words into account.

_Interview 29 Ayaka Yukihiro_

"Theodora-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at the girl entering the cafe. Rubbing his eyes and blinked a couple of times and saw his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Excuse me?" the blond girl asked as she sat across from him.

"Sorry Iincho," Naruto apologized. "You just looked like my best friend right now."

"I did?" Ayaka inquired politely.

"I think it's because you were wearing a dress instead of your school uniform. She usually wears dresses too." Naruto looked at Ayaka again. She was wearing a long black dress, if his guess was right it was made from silk. "It's just that you look a lot like. Add to the fact that I haven't seen her in two years, my eyes are playing tricks with me."

"Ah. I see. Do I really look like her that much Naruto-sensei?"

"Yeah. You're a bit taller though, and not as tanned." Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You going somewhere by the way? It's not usual for a girl to be all dressed up just to talk to their sensei." Ayaka laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going home for the night. My parents are holding a small party and wants me to be there. Since it is the weekend I'm able to go."

"I see. So should we wrap this up this up pretty fast then. Tell me about yourself, Iincho." Ayaka nodded her head.

"My name is Ayaka Yukihiro, seat 29 and class representative of class 3-A."

"Hence the nickname Iincho."

"Of course," Ayaka smiled. "I like flowers, pure and innocent boys, and Negi-sensei." Naruto nodded his head, and laughed a bit.

"That makes three..." Naruto whispered to himself.

"What was that?" the blond girl asked.

"You're the third girl that I am sure of that like my little godson." Ayaka blushed and tried to hide it behind her hands. Naruto smiled at the reaction all the same. "Don't worry, I won't mess with your chances with him. Though I won't help you against every other girl going after him too."

"Ah...I see..." the blond girl replied and was still blushing. "M-May I continue?"

"Sure."

"I dislike violent and disorderly people."

"Like who?" Naruto asked.

"Like Asuna." Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the small amount of annoyance in her voice.

"I take it you have a problem with her?" She was about to reply but Naruto stopped her. "We aren't here to talk about your problems, but yourself. So please continue."

"Yes, sensei. My hobbies include flower arranging and horse back riding, and although I do know some martial arts I don't practice. My dream...is to one day meet my parent's standard and run our family company. I also intend to get your godson, if you don't mind me brazenly saying so."

"Go ahead. I wish you luck. Ah also, if you or your family needs any help with anything, give your father this." Naruto reached into his jacket and gave something to Ayaka.

"What's this sensei?"

"A business card," the blond man replied. "I'm a jack of all trades. If your parents business needs help, hell if you need help, in anything just give me a call. My services aren't cheap, but it depends on what job you have me doing."

"Th-Thank you. I don't know what to say..." the class representative muttered.

"Nothing. Again, I'm the one offering my service." She nodded her head silently. She was still sitting there looking at the card, as if lost in thought. "Don't you have a party to go to?"

"Oh right! Excuse me." Standing up, Ayaka bowed to Naruto and hastily left the cafe. Naruto kept staring at the door as she left deep in thought.

"Do you want a refill for your coffee?" a waiter asked.

"Yes, thank you," Naruto replied. He thought about what he thought of the girl. "She's a lot like Dora-chan. That's a bit scary." Rubbing his eyes, he tried shaking the image of the princess away from over the image of the class representative.

_Interview 30 Satsuki Yotsuba_

"You don't talk much do you?" Naruto smiled at the quiet little chef girl who was cooking right next to him. Naruto was cooking along side her at Chao Bao Zi. Chao had asked him to help at the restaurant alongside Satsuki that day since she would be busy doing some preparations for her big plan.

"I don't mind talking, but I don't like talking a lot," Satsuki replied.

"Then let's just cook while I go over what you told me then." Naruto was cutting some vegetables as per orders of the girl next to him. "You're name is Satsuki Yotsuba, seat 30."

The chef nodded her head, as she took the vegetables from the blond and placed it into the soup she was working on. She then pointed to some pots and pans that were dirty. Going to them, Naruto began to clean them. "You like to cook and having people enjoy your cooking. I know a lot of people love your cooking, myself included." Satsuki smiled her thanks as he spoke. "You also like to take it easy and not do too much work."

After finishing the pots, the girl pointed at some people outside and the orders on the ledge. Naruto nodded his head and walked out of the cart and took the food. "Who ordered number 8 and 14?"

"I did!" a boy shouted and the blond took the orders there. Taking about five minutes, Naruto had given out all the orders needed before going back inside.

"You don't have anything you dislike," he continued as he got back inside the cart. "Your hobbies are researching new ways to cook and working in this cozy little restaurant. And just like all the other girls, you have a big dream too. You want to own your own restaurant. Am I right?" Again the girl barely spoke and nodded her head.

"That's good to hear." Before he can continue though, the dinner rush came in. "We'll talk more after this okay." So that's how the two went on. Chao and Ku came a bit later, after their practice. Chachamaru came a little later than them. So the group kept doing their jobs, and when the dinner rush was over Naruto kept helping out after clean up. That was when Naruto had found a time to talk to the quiet chef. The two were sitting down in one of the plastic tables, and sipping coffee. Producing a small envelope from his jacket, he put it into her hands. Looking at him with questionable eyes, he just smiled at her.

"What is this?" she asked in her quiet voice.

"Let's say, it's a stepping stone to your dream." Naruto stood up and was about to leave, when the chef stopped him.

"I can't take this," Satsuki replied. "I won't be able to pay you back."

"You don't need to. All I ask is that you let me help you. That and let me eat at your restaurant with a discount."

"But this is a quarter of a million yen."

"You're point? It's not enough to actually make a restaurant. That and you still need to graduate, but again this is just a stepping stone to your dream." Before the chef could continue, Naruto had already left the scene whistling to himself. She smiled thankfully at him as he walked away.

_Interview 31 Zazie Rainyday_

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"!"

"..."

"!"

"..."

"Thanks for your time Zazie-chan," Naruto thanked the acrobatic girl who gave him a kind smile. Naruto left the room with a smile himself, followed by a very confused fox. The two got a good distance away before Kyuubi decided to talk.

"What the hell just happened between you two?" the fox demanded. "You two didn't talk for 30 minutes, and just stared at each other. You weren't even making googly eyes at each other. What just happened between there?"

"You didn't hear our conversation?" Naruto asked surprised. "Even through out mental link?"

"No."

"Wow...that is odd. I learned a few things from Zazie-chan." Naruto nodded his head. "Zazie Rainyday, seat 31 of class 3-A. She's a quiet person, really quiet, but nice. She likes small animals and people. Although she seems rather...disgusted by you. Something about a bath house incident." Naruto seemed to glare at the fox.

"I'm not saying anything kit." Kyuubi cursed under his breath though, thinking back to the day he got caught with the ermine.

"She doesn't really dislike anything. Her hobbies include acrobatics and working at the circus on campus. She didn't tell me what her dream was."

"And you got that from just staring at each other?"

"We weren't staring, we were having a conversation. Still surprised you didn't hear it though." Naruto sighed and smiled. "But after that last interview, we are done with all the girls."

"Let's get some food again."

"Is that all you think about nowadays?"

"That, and girls. Just like you kit."

"Haha, very funny Kyuu. Very funny."

**(END CHAPTER)**

AN: Okay, I'm not sure whether to give Naruto an outside job for the next chapter, or go with canon storyline. What do you guys think? Put it in your review!


	11. Shimei

**AN: **S'up? How ya'll doing? It's been a while hasn't it. So, here's a chapter. It is a mission with Naruto and Mana. Hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

"A storm is coming," Naruto said as he stood on a branch of the World Tree. He was looking at the currently blue skies and frowned. "Something is going to happen soon."

"How do you know that?" Kyuubi asked as he was lying next to his partner.

"My gut tells me something is going to happen." Kyuubi stared up to the sky as well and turned to his partner.

"The big question here, are we going to stay for the fun?" Naruto shrugged.

"Part of me is shouting at me to stay and help, seeing as I was never there for Negi."

"I'm hearing a but here."

"But this would be a good time for him to train." The fox nodded his head slowly. "So I'm really not sure what to do."

"Flip a coin for it," Kyuubi suggested.

"Really? We're putting the life of students on the line for a coin flip."

"Yup. Besides, at the rate we do missions we can do that and be back before something really bad happens." Kyuubi then chuckled. "Just like all the time Theodora wanted a play date and you were on a mission." Naruto groaned and thumped his head against the trunk.

"Okay, okay we can flip a coin." Naruto pulled out a hundred yen coin and looked at it. "Heads, we stay and help out from the beginning; tails, we do a mission and be back on time." The fox nodded and the blond tossed the coin up into the air. After flipping a few times, Naruto caught it. The two looked at the results as Kyuubi sat on the blonde's shoulder.

"So a mission it is," Kyuubi said.

"Yeah." Naruto stopped before smirking. "I guess it's time to ask Mana-chan for help then. Let's see how our partnership goes."

"True. I wonder how that babe will handle us." Naruto slowly reached up and smacked Kyuubi on the head.

"Don't say it like that. Makes it sound perverted." Kyuubi smacked Naruto as well, before the blond made a sky blue circle beneath his feet and they disappeared.

* * *

Mana yawned as she sat on the train away from school. Sitting to her right near the aisle was her partner and his own partner, fast asleep. They had come to her the night before and asked if she wanted to join them for a job seeing as there was no school that day. She turned to her other side and looked at the raining scenery as it flew by. "Why did they have to pick me up at six in the morning on a Saturday?" she asked herself.

"It's because I want to go back before the end of the day," Naruto yawned as he woke up. "I'm expecting bad things to happen and so I want to finish early." The blond blinked the away the sleep in his eyes and cracked his neck.

"So if there is trouble brewing, why are you leaving?"

"A coin toss."

"You're going away when you know something bad may happen?"

"Consider it a training exercise for Negi." Mana sighed and shook her head at the blonde's response.

"So what's our mission again?"

"We are going to find a missing a girl who got kidnapped," Kyuubi said as he woke up too.

"Oh?"

"Yes. The person who contacted us goes by the name of Sora Yamida. Some time ago, a mercenary kidnapped his daughter that went by the alias of Heartless."

"Do we have any information on this Heartless person?"

"From what Mr. Yamida said, he uses the power of darkness and knows how to teleport. He also used to be a friend of the family until a fight happened between the wife and Heartless. So we're going to talk to him and get more info."

"You have a lot of info," Mana complimented them. "Did you two get all that info on your own?"

"HA! The two of us? The blond idiot was asleep the entire time."

"Oi, I was the one who had to type!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, you had to use human fingers to type," Kyuubi rolled his eyes. The two being descended into bickering and Mana looked concerned.

_'Are we really going to be able to do the mission with these two bickering?' _Mana thought to herself.

* * *

The group arrived at the client's home at around ten o'clock in the morning. It was at a beachfront and seemed rather normal. It was a white house with a white picket fence and red shingles. There were windows with bright coloured curtains and numerous flowering plants. "This place looks nice," Naruto commented. "Kyuubi you know what to do." The fox nodded and jumped off this shoulder. Turning to Mana, he offered her a nice smile. "Shall we go?" Mana sighed and came followed him to the door. Before he could even ring the doorbell the door opened. A lean man who was shorter than the two of them with black hair met them. He looked no older than thirty years old.

"Hi, are you the people who took the job?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you Sora?" Naruto asked in return. The man seemed to brighten up immediately.

"Oh thank kami! Come inside, come inside."

"Thanks. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

"Who's your partner?"

"Mana Tatsumiya, at your service," the tall girl gave him a smile. Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He knew she wasn't usually this cordial from what he'd seen. Then it clicked: it was for the job. The blond scoffed internally and closed the door behind him. He was exactly the same way. Less stupid in front of the client was a good thing. "So do you mind telling us what has happened?" Mana asked as they sat in the living room.

"Sure. You see a few years ago my friend and my wife, Hikari, had a big fight. It was weird because all three of us were really good friends back then. When the fight happened between the two of them, my friend Crescent left us." Mana saw Naruto who had been nodding the entire time, suddenly stop and stiffen. He looked at their client with a critical eye before it passed. "Then a few days ago he kidnapped my daughter. This is a picture of her." He produced a picture of a child with fair skin and chin length raven hair. In the picture there was an older woman as well with brown hair that was the same length as the little girl's. The two had matching blue eyes. "This is my dear Mari and my wife Hikari."

"I see. Why do you think he kidnapped her?" Naruto asked.

"For revenge I guess. It's probably the same reason why he kidnapped my wife. He was pretty mad at her." The man started to tear up and cry. Naruto put his hand on the man's shoulder and gave him a kind smile. The man nodded and thanked the blond.

"By any chance…do you have a picture of your old friend? The kidnapper I mean." Sora nodded and walked away before he produced a picture of a man with white hair and green eyes. Once again Mana noticed that Naruto had stiffened.

"Do you have any ideas where he could be hiding?" Mana asked. A few minutes later, the two were given a location of an old hideout the trio used when they were younger. As they left, Naruto walked a couple hundred feet away from the house with Mana following in silence. That was where they found Kyuubi looking at girls on the beach in bikinis. When Mana heard him do a perverse giggle, her hand itched toward her leg where a pistol was. When Naruto sighed and put his hand on hers to stop her she sighed. "How are you two able to do your missions? You're lazy and he's a pervert. How do you two do it?" Naruto chuckled.

"Well, it's rather simple really," Naruto laughed. "No one takes us seriously enough. People think we ride on our master's coattails and tend to forget that we have our own reputation as mercenaries." He then turned to her and smiled. "That and you haven't seen us in action just yet." The blond sat down next to Kyuubi. "So, what did you find Kyuu?"

"There's this chick with a nice D-cup to the east of here," the fox giggled. The blonde's right eye twitched for a moment.

"Not that Kyuu! What did you find out about the home?"

"Oh, that… well, there is a large amount of dark magic flowing around the house."

"That would make sense, Heartless came last night to kidnap the wife last night," Mana stated as she stood behind the sitting duo.

"He did?" The fox blinked and frowned. "Then we may have a problem." Mana looked down and saw the fox looking at the blond. "There was another magic signature here. It used darkness as an element as well, but it was far lighter than the one surrounding the house."

"Then my suspicion was correct," Naruto frowned. He stood up and cracked his back.

"What do you mean?" Mana asked.

"Sora lied to us." He motioned forward and kept frowning. "I know this Crescent person. We had some job together in the past. Heartless isn't his alias, so things don't add up. Something is wrong and we need answers."

"What are we going to do?" Kyuubi hopped up onto Naruto's shoulder and turned to her.

"We're going to pay Crescent a visit like Sora wanted us."

* * *

The small group made it to the place that their client suggested and were surprised at what they saw. It was a rather bright and happy place even though it was raining. It was a tropical island hidden under a large illusion, this made it so that it did not appear on any map or GPS device. Mana was sharing the umbrella Naruto brought and was standing close to him. The dark skinned beauty noticed that the fox was leering at her and she glared at him. "It seems like they know we are here," Naruto said with a smile. He then pushed Mana to the side as he jumped in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" Just as those words left Mana's mouth a magical arrow of light hit the place where she was standing previously.

"Kyuu, something is over to the right," Naruto commanded. The fox jumped off and Naruto held out his right arm. "Adeat!" Within his hand a black and gold katana appeared, and just in time to as a portal appeared right before him and a figure shot out. There was clang of metal and Mana looked at the situation. Naruto was in a deadlock with Crescent who had two wakizashi against his pactio. She aimed a gun at Crescent, but Naruto pushed him off. "Mana-chan! You don't have time to aim at him; you have your own opponent."

"You're right," Mana said as she rolled out of the way of another arrow of light. The girl gazed into the foliage as several arrows of various elements shot out from the cover. She smirked. "They are not much of a marksman though."

Naruto drew parried another slash from the one blade and ducked the second one. The man spun around and jumped back before slashing the air. "_Legumina Umbra_!" Crescent shouted as he slashed with the wakizashi. Pulse of darkness was expelled from the blades and towards Naruto.

"Delta Attack!" Naruto called out as an complex magical seal appeared in front of him. When the attack hit, the shield trembled a bit before a blast of magic shot out from it. Crescent created a portal behind him and appeared right on top of Naruto with both swords poised to stab. The blond transformed the katana into a broadsword and deflected the attack. "It's been a while hasn't it Crescent?"

"Chaotic Trump," the man growled. "Has that bastard Sora hired you to take me out?"

"Actually, he hired me to return his kid and wife." Crescent frowned.

"I'm not letting you take them." The white haired man placed his swords above his head and spun them around. Two circles appeared above him, one white and the other was black. Both broke after a second and there was a flash. When the flash died down, Naruto found himself staring down Crescent wearing a suit of black armour with white trimmings. The helmet was in the shape of a wolf's head and had tribal patterns on it. Both his wakizashi extended and curved, becoming falchions. "I won't let you take them back to that monster." Both blades started to glow.

"O-Oi! Wait up! I'm not trying to take them!" Naruto stuttered. "I just came to talk."

"Don't lie to me! _Tres Umbra Morsus_!" Crescent took three steps forward taking a slash each time. The attacks left crescents of darkness behind him. The armoured figure then slammed both weapons onto Naruto's.

"Crescent, stop this. Can't previous partners talk it out?" Naruto asked as he blocked the attack.

"Not when that monster hired you Chaotic Trump." The man fell downward and disappeared into the shadows. Looking down, Naruto saw nothing but had to look up right afterward. The three floating crescents shot towards him.

"Damn." The broad sword transformed into a sabre that he stabbed into the ground. "Shining Wave!" Slashing upward, continuous columns of light slashed through the each of the dark spells. When the third slash hit Naruto's spell, there was a small explosion. Naruto cursed under his breath as Crescent appeared behind him and tried to slash at him again. _"Damn this fool isn't listening to reason. I hope Mana-chan is having a better time than me."_

* * *

Mana was hiding behind palm tree as two arrows of earth clipped its trunk. She stepped out and shot at her opponent who ducked into the brush of the jungle. "This one is annoying," Mana mumbled to herself as she ran into the forest as well for cover. Her opponent was also clad in some sort of armour. It was red around the chest and the forearms and thighs, while the rest was gold. Her helmet was just had horns on the top and had a large visor on the front. This person was also using a bow as her focus, showing why she was mostly using arrow based magic.

As more spells rained down on her area Mana hid behind cover trying to find a ways to hit this person. She cursed for leaving her guitar case with her rifle and submachine gun in the boat on the beach. Now she was just stuck with her pistols on enemy territory. "What's wrong pretty lady?" a voice asked her. Spinning around, she aimed her pistol at the source of the voice and sighed when she saw it was Kyuubi.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as another volley of multiple elemental arrows.

"I finished what Naruto told me to do, was wondering if you needed help." He jumped onto her shoulder. "I know you're a big bad mercenary like us and can probably handle this on your own, but it seems like the odds are stacked against you at the moment."

"She has home field advantage and I only have my pistols on me. If you can get me my other gun's that would be useful."

"What am I, a delivery service?" the fox snorted. "I may be able to use spatial magic like the idiot, but with as many seals on me I can't do it often. I can help you in another way though."

"How?"

"Wait until the next barrage of attacks happen sand you'll see." Mana sighed. The fox was being bossy and she didn't like it. That was why she didn't like working with others too much. For now though, she'll listen. As ice arrows finally stopped raining down, the Kyuubi spoke up. "Step out from cover and wait for my signal." Nodding, Mana stepped from behind the tree waited. It was silent for a few moments and Mana was slightly nervous. She was out in the open. Looking at the fox on her shoulders, she saw him concentrating. "Fire at two o'clock." Mana suddenly felt a rush of energy within her. Aiming to where the fox said, the mercenary shot a bullet. The surprising thing about it was the bullet was covered in demonic energy and it intercepted a magical arrow. "Since you are having a bit of trouble, I'll lend you my strength. Just aim and I'll power you up."

"Got it."

"Two shots at five o'clock." Mana spun around and fired two more shots destroying two more arrows.

* * *

Sparks were flying as both Naruto and Crescent attacked each other. The two blades of the black knight clashed with the mercenary's ebony blade. Ducking, Naruto dismissed his weapon as energy gather up in his left right arm. "Triumphant Grasp!" he shouted as grabbed his opponent by the throat and flew forward, before slamming him into a tree. Crescent was thrown onto the floor but he got up right afterward. The two were panting but it seemed like Crescent was more tired, even with the armour on. "Look I just want to talk if you'd see reason," the blond said between breaths.

"No. As long as you're here, you are a threat. I must defeat you then your partners. I won't let you take Hikari or Mari away." He fused the two falchions together, creating a large curved sword. Dark magical energies gathered around his body and Crescent took a stance.

"Tch, I guess I'll have to knock you out before we can talk." Naruto jumped into the air as light covered his body.

"_Tenebris sphaera_!" Crescent shouted as he dashed into the air.

"Saint's Fall!" The two charged towards each other, both clashing in the air before swerving off. Shockwaves were felt throughout the air as the two kept trading blows. After several moments of aerial fighting, Naruto flew upward just before Crescent's attack could hit and the blond slashed his back. When he saw the man flinch his attack stopped, Naruto kicked him into the sandy beach. After the impact the man's armour came off and he was writing in pain. There was a large gash on his back where Naruto attacked that was bleeding. Soon, the blond landed and moved towards him.

"Oi idiot!" Looking to the side, Naruto saw Mana and Kyuubi coming towards him. The girl was dragging another armour clad figure with her as they approached. The marksman stopped just in front of him. "Seems like you're finished here," Kyuubi said.

"I thought you went over there for the thing I saw," Naruto asked confused.

"I did, but we can check it out later, after we deal with this guy," Kyuubi said pointing at Crescent. "And this chick." He flicked his tail over at the armoured figure.

"Chick?" Naruto asked. He looked at Mana who also seemed confused by this. "Did you know it was a chick?"

"No," she replied. "How did you know it was a girl?"

"Sense of smell. She smelled like a woman," the fox replied.

"Get your hands off of Hikari," Crescent growled as he attempted to stand up.

"Crescent-kun, don't get up please," they heard the armoured person shout. The mercenary group turned to the person as their armour disappeared revealing that it was in fact Hikari, Sora's wife.

"What is going on here Crescent?" Naruto demanded. "You were never a kidnapper when we worked together on Mundus Magicus. Why are you so angry now?"

"Like I said, as long as you are here you are a threat. I won't let you take Hikari and Mari back to him," Crescent rasped as he tried to stand.

"Crescent-kun, please don't fight anymore. You're hurt," Hikari shouted. She then turned to Naruto. "Please stop fighting. I just want to protect my daughter and my friend. Please." Naruto looked at her and back at the man on the ground glaring at him. The blond sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He always had a soft spot for crying women.

"Fine. We'll stop, but I need answers," he replied.

"Are you sure that's wise Naruto?" Mana asked. She was wary seeing as her blond partner had just willingly accepted what these two said.

"Trust me in saying that the idiot knows what's he's doing," Kyuubi said as he hopped off her shoulder onto the blonde's. "He's surprisingly a good judge of character." The fox then stared at the two defeated people. "Now let's go to the house to the right shall we?" Naruto shoved off Kyuubi to the floor and carried Crescent fireman style. While the white haired man complained Naruto ignored it and followed the demonic fox, with Mana following them with their other captive walking in front of her.

What they came across a few minutes later could not even be considered a house. It was more of a shack attached to the side of a mountain. "This is your base?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Looks like a dump."

"We made it when we were kids," Hikari said from behind him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before opening the door which was seemingly unlocked. As he put his head in something came flying at him and smashed against his face. He fell down and clutched his nose. The blond also managed to drop Crescent at the same time. Blinking away the pain he looked down to see the little girl, Mari, straddling him with a pan in her hand. She kept smacking his face.

"Ow! Hey! Ow! That hurts!" he shouted as the girl kept smacking him on the head.

"Get away fwom mommy and uncle cwesent!" she shouted. Kyuubi was chuckling from his spot, while everyone else sweat dropped as Naruto was getting beaten up by a small girl. After a couple more moments of the mage getting smacked around, Kyuubi jumped up and stole the pan from the little girl. "Hey! Give that back!"

"I'm seriously doubting accepting to be his business partner now," Mana sighed as she walked over and picked up the little girl by the scruff of her dress.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Thanks Mana-chan," Naruto told her. He had a large bump on his forehead.

"You got owned by a little girl idiot," Kyuubi laughed.

"Shut it." Standing up, Naruto noticed that the inside was far larger than the outside. It was a large living space with a TV to the far wall and large king sized bed facing the door. There was a small kitchen area off to the side and a door to what Naruto believes to be the bathroom. There was also a dresser, a couch and a desk. There was another door next to the TV, and it looked heavily reinforced. _"Probably the mission room then."_ Naruto sisghed and picked up Crescent before placing him on the bed carefully. "Mana-chan let them both go."

"What?" his partner asked.

"Just let them go. They can give us answers to my suspicions. Besides, she looks like she doesn't like being tied up." Mana sighed, but this guy was the one giving her money. She'd have to follow his orders. So after letting go of the girl, she freed the woman. The mother and daughter sat down on the couch, while Naruto's group remained standing. "Seeing as my old friend Crescent here won't give me answer, can you please tell us what's going on?"

"Hikari, don't answer them," Crescent aid from the bed. The woman looked at her friend, then to her daughter, then finally at the trio. She sighed after a minute of debating.

"The person who hired you, the man who sent you to take us back to him, he is not Sora," Hikari said slowly. Naruto's eye narrowed. Hikari smiled. "I see, you suspected this right?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"You suspected our client of being up to something?" Mana asked.

"Of course. I know Crescent over there. We've worked on a couple of job together on Mundus Magicus together. He was a real nice guy from what I hear. So when the person impersonating Sora showed us his picture, I knew something was up." He cracked his neck. "He also mentioned in the report that your daughter was kidnapped by someone known as Heartless, and he implied that it was Crescent. I know that is wrong since his alias in Mundus Magicus was the Lunar Wolf."

"That monster who hired you is the real Heartless," Hikari told them. "He murdered the real Sora a while ago, after Mari's birth. For the past five years, we've been under his spell. It wasn't until this week that Crescent has managed to save us." The white haired man sighed before turning on the bed. He gave a small wince as he did.

"Oi, don't move so much," Naruto told him as he approached his fellow mercenary. He put his hand out and placed it on the man's shoulder. "Regen." A light blue aura covered Crescent. "There it will speed up your healing, but it won't take away the pain."

"Why help me?" he asked.

"Because I consider you a friend dumbass," Naruto replied with a smirk. Crescent looked at him bewildered.

"You always were an idiot," the man mumbled.

"He totally is," Kyuubi agreed. There was an explosion outside and Naruto rushed out to see what was going on. Mana followed suit. When the two stepped outside they saw Heartless standing there, still using Sora's form. Naruto already summoned his pactio and Mana pulled out an uzi and pistol.

"Kyuu, put up a barrier," Naruto told his partner. "Make sure he doesn't get in if we lose."

"Got it."

"Well, if it isn't the two mercenaries I hired," Heartless greeted them. "Is my family in there?" Naruto glared at him and Mana aimed her guns as well. "Oh? Is something wrong?"

"Why don't you show us your real form Heartless, " Naruto suggested pointing a sword at him.

"Oh? I take it you beat dear old Crescent and spoke to Hikari did you?" The man cackled as Naruto's eye narrowed. "What's got you so mad?"

"Tell me, did you use Hikari-san?" Naruto asked carefully. The man started to cackle.

"Yes and I enjoyed every bit of it too." There was a shot heard and bullet found its way into Heartless' head. Mana was growling at him and her pistol had smoke coming out. The man touched his forehead and laughed. "Ooh, she's feisty. I like that." There was a movement and the sound of flesh being cut. He looked down and saw his arm was cut off and Naruto staring back at him with a glare. "Hoh! What a scary face!" Pitch-black tendrils burst out from where his arm used to be and attacked Naruto. Mana shot most of them as Naruto jumped away from the thing. "Well, you said you wanted to see my true form. I might as well show you before I kill you and take back what's mine."

Heartless screamed into the air and his body started to break apart and a large dark serpentine dragon stood in front of them. It had yellow orbs looking at them. "Mana-chan?" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto?" Mana asked.

"How good are you at taking on gigantic monsters?"

"Not that bad, but I don't have the right equipment on me."

"I'd ask Kyuubi to let you barrow his powers again but I want him protecting those in the house."

"It's fine. Let's just take this guy down." Naruto nodded and changed the sword into a claymore. The dragon roared and shot black flames out of his mouth. The two jumped in different directions. Even while in mid-air, Mana was shooting demon-exorcizing bullets that she swapped in right before the battle. The dragon roared and swung its tail towards her. Naruto appeared before her with a sky blue circle. His blade was glowing red as he moved forward.

"Flare!" He swung upward as he took a few steps forward. The sword cut into the tail causing it to bleed and at the same time make it catch on fire. He moved out of the way, as Mana kept shooting at the dragon. The dragon screamed as it backed up. It opened its mouth, but instead of fire coming out several spikes did. "Mana-chan switch!" Mana did a back flip and got behind Naruto as his sword transformed into a shield. "Shield Bash!" A series of hexagons made of energy appeared in front of him. As all the spikes hit against the shield, the thing started to grow brighter. When the attack was over, Naruto moved his hand back as the shield disappeared. When he waved both of them forward a large plume of flame covered the dragon, followed by a bolt of lightning and lastly a large chunk of ice.

"Just what type of magic do you know Naruto?" Mana asked as she saw the dragon was struggling to get up after that.

"Magic from another world Mana-chan."

"Hey you two!" Kyuubi shouted. Mana looked behind them as the fox threw her guitar case at her. "That should make it easier for you two."

"Do you think changing weapons will save you?!" Heartless roared. "That won't do you much good!"

"Oh I'd beg to differ seeing as I've been doing that all my life," Naruto replied. "Mana-chan, how much time do you need to shoot that bastard."

"Not that much," she whispered back. "He's big and easy to shoot." She got a clip for her rifle from the guitar case. Naruto looked down and the bullets were glowing red. "Explosive shots made by Saotome from our class. Cost me money but it will be worth it." The dragon flew into the air.

"Want me to make it land?" the blond asked.

"It's fine. Just block any incoming attacks." Mana took aim with her rifle as Naruto switched Chaotic Trump into short sword.

"I'll make sure you can get some shots." In the air, Heartless opened his mouth and shot a fireball at them. Naruto stood behind Mana as she crouched down and aimed to the sky. As the flaming ball hit them golden orb surrounded them to protect them as Naruto held up his sword. Mana smiled as she shot three bullets at the dragon. Soon afterward bullets there were three explosions causing the dragon to fall down. Naruto put down the shield and stared at their opponent. Mana readied her rifle

"Don't joke with me!" Heartless roared as he shot up into the air. Instead of fire this time or spikes, It was just pure dark magic energy. It was so large that they wouldn't be able to dodge in time.

"Hold on tight Mana-chan!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed her by the waist. "Reverse Polarity." A sky blue circle appeared beneath his feet and one in the sky hundreds of feet above them. Mana didn't even have time to scream as they fell through and appeared in mid-air. Keeping her professionalism, Mana took aim at the dragon that did not see them appear and began to fire more shots. All the bullets hit and it exploded again. When the dragon saw them, Naruto opened another Reverse Polarity and reappeared on the sandy beach. "Mana, do you mind stepping back?"

"Why?"

"I'm getting tired of this shit, and I want to beat this guy already."

"Okay," Mana replied. As she stepped back, Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"Kyuu! Release lock red-twelve!"

"Releasing!" the fox shouted. Naruto cracked his neck and his eyes started to glow. The dragon charged forward intent on killing Naruto.

"EX Mode: EXecutioner!" Naruto suddenly gained a black cape with an odd insignia on it and his hair got slicked back. A second small sword appeared in his left hand and they both shined white. "Innocence!" The blond slashed three times and white crescents of energy flew towards and managed to cut the dragon. "Quickening!"

Mana watched as the world around them disappeared into an array of colors. Both she and the dragon looked confused as Naruto stared at the beast. In his hands black and red flames danced before he shot a stream of the flames at the beast. There was a bright flash and the flames were gone, but the dragon was still burnt. Soon both of Naruto's arms glowed orange and he did several punches to the air causing reality to seemingly crack. There was another flash and the cracked reality was fixed. This time, behind Naruto were twelve blades made of orange flames. He pointed it at the dragon and skewered it. "Return to darkness! Dark Hole!" The attack above the dragon swallowed it whole before it disappeared.

When the attack was over, Naruto fell to one knee and was panting.. "Damn, even after all these years of training using EX Modes still tires right after the finishing blow." He heard Mana rush up to him and he turned to his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." The blond sat up and saw the barrier go down. Kyuubi ran up to him and hopped on his shoulder. "How'd I do Kyuu?"

"I'd give you an seven out of ten for your performance," the fox replied.

"A seven? Why a seven?"

"Should have went with Blue-four, it would have been cool to show off the darkness and light theme against that stupid dragon." Naruto rolled his eyes and looked up at Mana, who was apparently joined by Hikari, Mari and a limping Crescent.

"What did you do to the monster?" Crescent asked.

"Sent him into the dark void of space," Naruto replied. "He won't be bothering you anymore." Crescent sighed and fell on his butt.

"Thank kami," Hikari smiled. "Thank you for your help."

"Thank you mister," Mari said.

"No problem," the blond replied as he ruffled her hair. There was a cough to the side and Mana was looking at him expectantly. "Oh right, about the payment for the job."

* * *

They were riding back home on the train. After sorting out their dues and having a change of clothes due to their being wet from, the trio were head back to Mahora. The small family decided to move to Mundus Magicus after they sold the house. Naruto, Mana and Kyuubi were all paid the amount the job had offered in the beginning and everyone got their cut. So as they were headed back, night already fell and everything was quiet. Well, it was quiet until Naruto broke it.

"So Mana-chan, what do you think of our little operation?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi's ear twitched as he sat on the boy's shoulder and waited for the answer as well.

"I'd like to say you two are not putting your all into the mission," Mana told them. "You bicker, mess around and not to mention the fact that this fox seems to keep undressing me with his eyes." This had the blond raising his eyebrow. The two knew that already. It was how they did things.

"So I take it you're breaking off our little deal?" Kyuubi asked.

"No."

"No?" the two males asked.

"No. I'm not breaking the deal. You're jobs pay good money looking at the amount now in my wallet." Naruto then saw a faint smile on her face. "Besides, it was different. Most of the missions I usually take are with no nonsense type of people. It fun to be a bit chaotic from time to time." She then aimed a pistol at Kyuubi. "But I swear if you even so much as do anything other than look at me in a perverted way, I will personally neuter you." Kyuubi, demonic lord, actually flinched from that threat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I like you Mana-chan, this is going to be a fun partnership after all."

As they arrive in Mahora and went their separate ways, promising to contact each other if they were interested to do a job together. As Naruto headed towards the dorms his smile disappeared. "You feel that too right Kyuu?"

"Yeah," Kyuubi told him. "There's a demon in Mahora."

* * *

**AN:** Leave a review. Also if you have not guessed it by now, Naruto's attacks and spells all come from Final Fantasy Dissidia.

Crescent's Attacks:

_Legumina Umbra- Shadow pulse  
Tres Umbra Morsus- three shadow fangs  
Tenebris sphaera- dark aura_

__**JAPANESE WORD OF THE DAY: Shimei- mission**


End file.
